Mystery Legends
by SailorSedna052
Summary: Please look up 123pazu on YT for the walkthroughs if needed. It's going to be a crossover with Phantom book and original Beauty and the Beast. *Summery* A girl with her own demons to deal with is sucked into her computer to solve her favorites games with the knowledge of the original story. Will she win or will she loose?
1. Phantom of the Opera

**I've been watching walkthroughs from 123pazu on Youtube about the 2 Mystery Legends. Well 3 if you added Sleepy Hollow, which is only available on PC for some reason, and I thought there should be fan fictions about these 2 games. Well to my surprise I found 2 of them from Mystery Legends: Phantom of the Opera, and also to my surprise their been on hiatus for a number of years. If you know **_**latefortea**_** and **_**Spaztasticallymuffinlisious**_** please talk to them on continuing their Mystery Legends fanfics. They're really good cause I've read them hundreds of times and I hope one day they can continue with their stories one day, or at least if they want to stop, continue until their stories are done. Well on to my Mystery Legends fanfic and this time I'm using BOTH Mystery Legends games. For the divider there's going to be time after the game and then a year long stay on both. Hope you guys can fallow that incase the chapters are not obvious cause to me it's easier this way then BAM into the next game. You need a good build up sometimes.**

In a nice Condo in San Jose, California, and young 23 year old lady came in through her front door. Her name was Ariel Belladonna. She was born on March 4, 1991 and was living with her parents at the time. Mostly cause she's in college as a part-time student and she's also a librarian at the city's library and even though her job has good pay, she couldn't really afford a house yet. Mostly cause market was in a mess at the time, but even if that's a minor set back, she loved her condo she calls a home. As a student she hopes to get her AA degree for teaching so she can be a permanent librarian. She works part time there because since she was little, she would volunteer for her class, in elementary, to be the student librarian. She loved the job so much she wanted to be one. Sadly when she was in Middle and High school she couldn't work at her schools since her parents signed her up for after school choir. Though to their defense Ariel loves to sing to the point she can memorize a song and sing it for months on end. You can argue that her calling was either singing or being a librarian but luckily, thanks to her learning disability, which is minor by doctor standers, she knows how to balance her talents and hobbies. Anyway, Ariel was considered an arty student since sometimes to study she would put the lessons in songs and sing them to herself or to help her friends with studding. It would work at times, but only up to maintain her B+ average. After school she would go to her job where she help put books away, check out books, and assist if any of the visitors were there. Another reason why she loves the library is because her boss would aloud her to take books home without a card, most of the time, and she can read them. Of course in the beginning Ariel nearly abused that privilege when she would bring 4 books home instead of 2. Well after being scolded by her parents and had to pay a hefty fee, she got herself a card and only check out 2 books once a week. Most of the books she would read were mystery books, horror books, and comedy books, but her favorite topic was romance books. Not romance like Romeo and Juliet but more like 'don't judge a book by it's cover' books. Her 2 favorite stories of that topic was 'Phantom of the Opera' and 'Beauty and the Beast'. Ariel was a huge fan of those stories and their adaptation. Granted she doesn't know EVERY adaptation of the 2 stories but that doesn't stop her from doing research. Under the topic of 'Phantom of the Opera' she only adaptation that she loves the most was the 1925 or 29 version with Lon Chaney, because it's more based off the book, and the 2004 version based off the musical, because it's more visual then the play version. As for plays, she loves the one from Japan with the all girl cast and all boy cast, mostly from 2004. As for Beauty and the Beast, her favorite adaptation are the 1946 French film, the 1952 Russian animation film called 'The Scarlet Flower', and of course the Disney version of the story. Somehow those 2 stories are her favorite because at times she feels like Erik and the Beast. She wasn't a Barbie beauty queen; she is considered a curvy plain Jane. What do you mean by curvy you ask, well she's only 5'3 in height and only 145 pounds. To some docs and mean girls, that's wither curvy or fat. Yet she doesn't mind it. She's happy with the way she looked with her brown hair brown eye and even her glasses. Heck if you want to go nit-pick on deformity 3 of her fingers are a slightly crooked and her feet are always on a diagonal outward when she walks and runs. But unlike Erik and Beast, she doesn't mind them at all. Well back to the story

Ariel arrived home a bit tired then usual since it was the end of the school semester for her. Finally no more test, no more homework, no more tearing out hair, just fun. And what does she do for fun, she reads, sing, draw and writes like any woman in her 20s, most of the time. As Ariel locked the door, she went to the kitchen to get something to eat and then sat down in the couch in the living room. "Thank God Mrs. Getty gave me the summer off from work." she says. She went into her backpack and got out her laptop and turns it on.

As it loads her mom, Margie, came down stairs from playing a match 3 game on the computer upstairs. "Hey honey, how was your day?" she asked.

Ariel responded. "Gracias a Dios por el verano(Thank God for summertime)"

Her mom laughed a bit. "I see your Spanish is going well."

Ariel replied, "Well if I speak it in Japanese you wouldn't understand it."

Mom brushed it off. "Yeah yeah."

Ariel said, "I'm serious. The last time I said 'mina' which is Japanese for everyone, you thought I was talking about uncle Marco. The only word you know is 'baka' because you watched the Ten Commandments and laugh when I told you what it means."

Mom shook her head. "Whatever."

Ariel rolled her eyes and opened her BigFish Game manager on her MAC laptop. As she scrolled her list of games she asked, "When's daddy coming home?"

Her mom replied, "He said he's getting off at 4:30 today so he'll be home around 5 or 5:30."

Ariel muttered, "His bosses are a bunch of asses." Her dad was a mailman and lately his route has been all over the place to the point he has to get an iphone and had to look up tutorials on youtube.

Mom said, "Shut it." Her mom on the other hand has retired from the AT&amp;T phone company back in when Ariel was in middle school and it backfired on her cause when Ariel turned 16 her mom refused to teach her how to drive a car and now she's sort of her taxi driver to take her to school since Ariel doesn't know how to drive. Why not to Ariel's job is because it's a walking distance to the place that only takes a half hour to get to. "So game night tonight to celebrate the first day of summer?"

Ariel said, "Sort of I'm just playing some solitaire and then I'm going to read my 2 favorite books. After that I'm going to do an all nighters and play my 2 favorite games based off my favorite books."

Mom sat down next to her. "Ahh Le Fantôme de l'Opéra and La Belle et la Bête. You really love those stories huh?"

Ariel said, "Well I read the Swan Lake stories including the different endings, but this is more up my ally. Besides there's no games from them yet from BlueTeaGames or Eipix yet. Though I still don't understand why people hate Belle."

Mom asked, "What's the argument?"

"That Belle is suffering from Stockholm syndrome. Which my argument is: how long did Belle stay with the Beast until she went home?" said Ariel.

Mom said, "Good point. Any argument on the Phantom?"

Ariel said, "Not really but I have one. My argument is that Christine lead Erik on over the years."

Mom asked, "Meaning?"

Ariel said, "Like after she saw his face or when I'm sure he took her to his lair multiple times, off screen, instead of gently rejecting him and stay friends with him, she lead him on and humiliate him in his own opera. No wonder in 'Love Never Dies' Raoul ended up as a drunk."

Mom said, "But she had a baby boy."

Ariel said, "Who's is Erik's during an affair and didn't tell him for 10 long years. Despite the beautiful women playing her in every adaptation, Christine is a bitch."

Mom laughed said, "I wouldn't say that about her. She's stupid at times but I wouldn't call her that. Is there one adaptation where she was?"

Ariel thought back for a minute and said, "The 1983 version she was."

Mom asked, "What about the game version you have?"

Ariel said, "You're mistaken her for Evelina, her daughter. And I can't give her a full profile since me, as the player, is controlling her every move. So all the puzzles I get done fast, it's not from her, it's from me. Also PlayPond never really made a sequel of the game yet and I don't think they ever will."

Mom then asked, "Is that the same reason for when you play Belle?"

Ariel said, "Not all the time. I use visual to fight the enchantress. For example, if I had a bad day as school or at work, I use their faces on that body and beat her to a pulp Harry Potter style." Ariel finished with her game and got out her 2 books.

Mom said, "Final question: why not buy your own book instead of renting them?"

Ariel said, "If the library had any ebooks and not paperback then the oldie but a goody would be dead and gone like Vaudeville and if we buy books, it'll be a hassle to get more books on a budget."

Mom said, "Can't argue with that since ebooks can't do large print like the books."

Ariel said, "That and the bright screen might ruin the eyes more then we know. Also both stories are on my game anyway." She opened her first book, Phantom of the Opera. "Now if you excuse me I'm going to go into my little world now. The same you go to from morning to tonight." She took off her glasses, which she can't wear while reading and being on the computer, and started to read. Her mom patted her knee and turned the TV to watch her shows. Her phantom book was the original from Gaston Leroux. She read the other 3 phantom novels but it didn't had the spark the original had. For Susan Kay, she tried to say that Erik was real, but in her defense it was a good story and 2 great plays. For Nicholas Meyer, he was basically trying to rip off Sherlock Holmes. And Forsyth's book was more crazier then Kays and got some haters here and there. She read them of course but not her forte. It wasn't until 2 hours later Ariel finished her Phantom book and started to read her Beauty and the Beast book. Her book was basically a collection of all the Beauty and the Beast stories over the years. Not the famous ones like Beastly or the others you can find on wiki, but more of the short stories like 'Little Broom-stick' and such. Though she did love reading the Donna Jo Napoli version when she was in high school before choir practice. "I almost forgot, what's for dinner?"

Mom flipped through the channels and said, "Well I had a great idea after we saw Julie/Julia. Why not recreate one of Julia Child's famous foods?"

Ariel looked up from her book, looked at her mom and smiled widely. "I'll get the cook book." She put the library card in the book, to mark her place, and ran to the kitchen to get the cookbook, Mastering the Art of French Cooking. She opened he book and looked through the pages. "What should we make?"

Her mom looked over her shoulder and spotted one. "How about Sauté de Boeuf à la Bourguignonne?"

Ariel asked, "Can we make it time?"

Mom said, "With 2 women we'll get it done." After that conversation, the 2 women to work. As they were cooking and preparing her mom asked, "Why sing a song to pass by the time."

Ariel giggled. "Alright." Then thought up a perfect tune. "Just whistle while you work. And cheerfully together we can tidy up the place. So hum a merry tune. It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace. And as you sweep the room, Imagine that the broom is someone that you love. And soon you'll find you're dancing to the tune." As the 2 cooked, Ariel continued to sing the song.

Mom said, "I swear you almost sound like Adriana Caselotti. Have you tried Julie Andrews yet?"

Ariel replied, "I can't really hit her high notes but when I do I have to change it to a different note so my throat won't hurt. For example if I do her number from Victor/Victoria, on the last note as the dame, I have to go a note higher so it won't crack. Besides, I'm more of normal singing, not opera singing. The last time I tried I went mute remember?"

Mom said, "Well that was my fault. I told you to go opera when you were in CATZ and you only had that one performance before you were fired cause you couldn't sing anymore."

Ariel said, "But I can still make glass break and bottle corks shoot." The 2 laughed.

As soon as they were done cooking, her dad, Danny, came in. Her mom went to him. "Hey honey. How was your day?" She took the book lunch box of his shoulder.

He replied, "Long but fun."

Ariel asked, "The wolf was with you again?"

He said, "Despite them locking the gate, he gets out and helps me out. You know he stopped a small yappy dog giving me a headache when he put his head on his back."

Mom said, "Well the wolf is basically telling him, I can eat you."

Ariel put the food on the table. "Well dinner's ready, so before you 2 fight over money and bills, let's eat."

Once her father put his coat away and put the mail on top of his cooler/lunchbox he sat down with the other 2 and all started to eat dinner. As they ate, Danny asked, "So how was school and work?"

Ariel said, "Well I finally finished finals so I'm going to wait a few days to see what I got. One more class and then I can graduate. As for work, it was pretty slow but once it noon we got the usual costumers."

Mom said, "It's a good thing you classes start at 7 in the morning so you can go to work for the rest of the day."

Ariel said, "That and my classes are on Mondays and Wednesdays."

Her dad asked, "Any plans tonight?"

Ariel replied, "A game all nighters so I don't want the computer upstairs until about 9 an I probably won't go to bed until 3 or 4."

Her mom asked, "You know all nighters mean from 7 to 7. A full 12 hours right?"

Ariel said, "Yeah but it'll be a pain to get rid of the dark circles under my eyes. Speaking of which I need I eye roller back dad."

Her dad nearly spits out his food. "How did you know I have it?"

Ariel said, "When we arrived at Louisiana and went to L'Auberge casino, we didn't get our rooms for another 2 hours, the shower wasn't working, the machines were rigged, and the only satisfaction we have is cheap food at a fancy restaurant. Now when we came home 3 days later I swear to God you looked like a raccoon and the next morning my eye roller was missing."

Her dad rolled his eyes. "It's in the bathroom in out room. You need to lay off detective games and books."

Ariel said, "Don't blame me, blame genetics. Mom's more into detective stories then me."

Mom said, "She beat you their hon. The only thing she got from you was comedy jokes."

Dad said, "Yeah and the last time we made you laugh, coffee squirted out of your nose."

Ariel said, "Thank God it was cold."

That night after dinner, Ariel continued reading her book in the living room while she heard her parents arguing about the bills. Mostly cell-phone bills and how they're not getting a discount cause of Margie's retirement. "If only the crash didn't happened. It was Bush's final 'fuck you' that Obama has to clean up." she said to herself. She finally had enough of the noise and put the earphone of her ipod on and put on some music. It was mostly Disney music, music from musicals, 90s music, and a big chunk of it was Japanese music, either Vocaloid or classic music translated into Japanese. After about an hour, when Ariel's ears were about to hurt, her parents came down. Ariel looked at her watch and said, "Well 5 til 9. A new record. You 2 done or what?"

Her mom said, "Now we're done. You can take it." She went to the couch and turned on the TV.

Ariel closed her book and asked, "Every bill done?"

Her dad replied, "Everything is paid off and we no longer have the timeshare." he sat on the couch exhausted.

Ariel went up the stairs. "Told you we're going to pay for it after a few years. If only we grabbed it sooner."

Her mom muttered, "If that happened, people would think we were scammed."

Ariel arrived in the computer room, opened it's game manager and started to play her 2 games. Yesterday it was Dark Parables marathon; this time was Mystery Legends marathon. In order she would play Phantom of the opera, Beauty and the Beast and then she would go online to watch the walkthrough of Sleepy Hollow. As a game reviewer on the weekends, she can't give that game a grade since she has a MAC and it is only available on PCs. But seeing the walkthrough a few time she can understand why. Plus she already has one from another game company and it's more based off of Tim Burton movie then the actual legend. When it hit about 10 that night, Ariel already changed into her pjs and went back to the computer to play the games again. She has a small secret about why she loves those 2 games other then the being fans of the story. As far as she knows, it's the only game series that has an accuracy point other then some of Elephant games and Ariel was known for clicking on the wrong items every once in a while and when that happens she had to delete her profile, sign in again and start all over again. The only time it's okay to make a mistake is when she plays the bonus games. So with her big collection of games, she saves Mystery Legends for last. Soon it hit midnight and Ariel felt tired. "I don't think I can do an all nighters tonight. Luckily I just finished the bonus game on Phantom." She exited the game, turn off the game manager, and turned off the computer. She then got up and then turned off the light and went to her room, which was next to hers. She then went to bed and went to sleep. About a half hour later Ariel saw a light turned on. She opened her eyes and saw it was coming from the computer room. "What the hell?." She got up and went to the computer room and saw the computer was turning on. "I just turned you off." She went to the chair, moved her glasses up to the top of her head and waited for the screen to pop up so she can turn it off again. After it did, and just before she touched the mouse, the game manager turned on as well as 'pages', a writing program similar to Microsoft. Ariel rubbed her eyes. "Did I forget to turn off the apps?" Just then words appeared on the blank sheet.

'I am searching for someone to share an adventure.' it said.

Ariel looked at it confused. "I must of wrote a Hobbit line or something." she said.

Then it typed again. 'Well you read Lord of the Ring and Hobbit fanfic, how do you think I should've started?'

Ariel then wide-eyed. "Did I take my medicine before I went to bed?" she asked herself.

Then it typed, 'No you're not going through a crazy night, but you are needed.'

Ariel took a breath and said, "Alright I'll bite. What do you need me for? For all I know you're a hacker from Anonymous.'

'My name is Count Philippe Georges Marie de Chagny a brother of a man named Raoul.' it said.

Ariel froze for a bit and then said, "I need to unplug this."

Just when she was about to touch the plug, she heard a noise and a voice. "NO NO NO! DON"T UNPLUG THE COMPUTER!" Ariel then slowly looked up at the screen and saw the words went away and symbols on the keyboard keys were typing fast in forming of a face of a man. She was about to scream when Philippe said, "Don't scream! Let me explain everything please!" Ariel then slowly went to the chair and sat down. "Now listen to me, everything you know about the phantom, from characters to plot, to music, mostly from this Webber dude, it's all true."

Ariel said, "Naw naw naw. Bullshit. I'm going nuts. I forgot to take me pill and I'm going through a crazy night like always. The Phantom of the Opera is fiction. If it is real why is there no record of Christine and Raoul?"

Philippe said, "They died in 1919. I think by now their stone are probably dust or you didn't do hard enough research. But that's besides the point. I need you help, or more importantly, Christine needs your help."

Ariel said, "Alright. What for? Am I going to play matchmaker and get her and Erik together? No offence dude but I'm one of those members that are anti-Christine."

He replied, "And I don't really blame you at times. Anyway like I said she needs your help."

Ariel asked, "What is it?"

Philippe said, "Her daughter, Evaline, is going to get kidnapped by Erik she you need to take her place. Maybe with you there you can soften his heart."

Ariel asked, "But why me? Why not any other phantom-phans?"

He replied, "Because you and him are the same. Maybe not in appearance but in a way I think you know."

Ariel let out a breath. "You got me there. So I'm only helping the Phantom?"

He replied, "That and it's possible that you might go into another world but that's up to my partner to decide?"

She asked, "Who's your partner?"

He replied, "I can't tell you that. At least not of yet. So will you help?"

Ariel said, "Well I'm going to feel like other Mary-Sues in fanficions but I'll give it a shot." She then looked down at her clothes. "Can I at least change first?"

He simply said, "No." Then he moved the cursor over to the game and clicked on the play button. After it load instead of going to the main-menu screen the purple vortex appeared and sucked Ariel out of the room and into the computer. Once she was gone the computer turned off.


	2. Rose 1: The Managers

**Now before you guys yell at me for focusing on this story then my Sailor Disney Princess, but the reason why is because I got a story idea and I have to get it out of my head before I loose it. I did made a fanfic skeleton about what chapter should be what but think if this way, if you have a great story idea, would you, as a writer, wait until you get one story done and the idea is gone, or would you write it down now and sleep at night without a headache? I didn't think so. So please no flames or anything we're all human and you should be happy that I'm doing this while I'm going through my last semester in college.**

Ariel soon landed hard on the floor of whatever building she was in. "Itai!" Her glasses fell off and when she found them, she put them on.

As she focuses her eyes on where she was at, she heard a voice. "Welcome back my love. Oh, how long I have waited for this day! This time I will make you love me. This time you won't leave me…Bring me the black roses hidden with in this house and I will show you everything you have forgotten."

Once the voice was gone, Ariel stood up and fixed her clothes and when she looked down she saw a book. "So I do get a magic book." She saw that it opened itself and a new page was written out. "This can come in handy." Then she saw a small bag on the floor too. "And this explains the innovatory section." She looked around and saw that she was actually in the opera house. "I don't believe it. It's exactly like the game, but not 2D flat. But does this guy know I'm not Christine? For one thing she's older then me and has thinner waste. Oh well. Let the games begin." In front of her she saw a giant red curtain with the words Don Juan on it but couldn't see how it was being kept up. To her left was the ticket booth but it was too heard to see, and the only source of light was the coat drop-off to her right.

She walked to it and picked up the flashlight on the counter and went to the back to turn on the electricity. First she found a light bulb on the shelf, put it gently in her bag, and went to the box. She opened it and had to solve her first puzzle. "This is one of the easiest. 3." Ariel had a habit of speaking her solvers every once in a while.

Once the lights were one, she left the small room saw 2 major items was a poster and a newspaper clipping. She went to the clipping first and saw it was an article about the chandelier crash. She saw the note in her book and said, "Well that part never changes. Sad that it killed a woman." She then opened its map and saw that it was the same as the game. "Hopefully I won't get lost in real live."

Then she heard the voice again. "I loved you!"

Ariel looked around and didn't where he might be hiding. "Honey, she hurt you. It's not worth it."

Then she went to the poster and saw it was the Don Juan poster, with the title crossed off in read and had the words Don Juan on it including the date 3/25/1896. "I am sort of Don Juan."

Ariel said, "Depending on adaptation but I agree with you." She doesn't really know if he can hear her not but it's a good thing she speak softly at times.

She left the drop-off and saw the ticket-booth was shinning. "What the?" She took her glasses off, and it was gone. She put them back on, and it was there again. "Well this will explain the sparks. I always thought it was a sixth sense thing." She went to the puppet next to it and saw it wasn't as bad as Evaline thought it was. "It's just a puppet and the black is just an ink blot. Wimp." She went to the booth and the book's bookmark had a list of words on them. "And this explain the HOPs. Great tutorial." Then she thought, 'But how do I do this part?' The list was: Playbill, Sailor, Clipboard, Butterfly, Edicon Stock Ticket, Pendant, Ticket, Dusting Brush, Lifesaver, Power Cord, Typewriter Key, and Barbute Helmet. She saw that the word 'Ticket' was in red. "So that's the main one I need to pick up. Let's see how this works." She started to touch the playbill item and one tip it went away. "Oh I get it! What I tap goes away and what I need goes in the bag." She started to touch everything on the list leaving the ticket for last. Once she touched it, it indeed went in her bag. She took it our and looked at it. "This guy's smart. He put his own title on here." She went to the puppet and it tugged on the rope, which lowered the curtain slightly.

Ariel tugged the rest and saw a just of black smoke. There, just peering through it was the Phantom in the same clothes and mask as the game. "Welcome to my Opera House, welcome to your destiny! The time has come to be reunited with your Angel of Music. Do you remember our last meeting? Let me show you…" He threw some kind of powder at her but the book protected her but through her eyes she saw the scene unfold. "I had reached the depths of my despair -it was all over. The shadow of my death drew near. You were the light in the darkness of my existence. I was tour Angel of Music…but you chose him. You left me. All was lost. The time had come to end it! My house would burn but my spirit would not rest. One day, God willing, I would have my revenge."

When Ariel came too, she saw that the Phantom was gone and she was still in the foyer. Her book opened and she saw the note of that flashback. "What was in the powder stiff?"

The book answered, 'You don't want to know.'

"Will I be an addict?"

'No.'

"Who are you?"

'Who brought you here?'

"God I feel like Harry Potter. So Philippe's spirit is the book. What the fuck was in that stuff." She then walked to the Auditorium Landing and saw it was indeed a mess.

"Welcome to my Opera House!" said the Phantom.

Ariel said, "Alright I'm going to be stupid for a moment and asked who are you?"

The Phantom replied, "I am your Angel of Music…I am…The Phantom of the opera! Come to me."

Ariel nearly groaned in annoyance. "Well it's kind of hard when you're in the shadows. But let's see how far I can go." She looked around the place and was in awe. "More surreal then I thought." She went to her right, which was the dining hall and saw a stature with a crust piece. "Thank you very much." She took the piece and put it in her bag. She went to her left to the dining salon and saw a broken table in the middle, which she picked up the knight chess piece and a small alter fireplace with 5 dates and the first black rose in a glass case. "5 urns releases the rose. Hope they're not heavy." She moved a chair and found her first urn. She picked up and it wasn't as heavy as she thought. She put it in her back and then she looked at the small table and saw the sparkles again. She went to it and looked at her list. Then she picked up the urn and left the room. Ariel went to the next hallway and saw a long one with one door and a picture of Christine. She looked at it. "Why did you break his heart." She looked at her book and saw a small note about her. "She caused nothing but trouble."

She looked outside the window behind her and saw an Egyptian jar. "Well part one of the elevator." Then Ariel saw another urn on one of the small tables and picked up and put it in her bag. "Strange. The more I put in here I don't feel the weight. Where were you when I was in middle school?" She went to the Manager's door and saw a lock puzzle. "Oh I hate this bit." She touched on of the side and had to figure out what order so she can unlock the door. Unfortunately for her, every time she plays the game, the combination changes.

Finally she got it unlocked and went inside. "The Managers were fools! They think they can disobey me. I showed them just how real my cruelty could be."

Ariel replied, "In your defense they deserve it. Especially hiring that tone deaf diva." In the room, it was just a small office, with 2 statues, one holding a jar, a small chess table, a picture of a woman and a fairy, a clock, and a desk with no light. She looked at the fairy painting and saw a note appear. "The Green Faerie. Need to look for the items to make absinthe." She went to the only statue that has the jar and picked it. Then Ariel went to the small desk, put the light bulb in and did another HOP. She found the second broken crest piece and left. She went to the art rotunda room and saw the clock. She went to it and it made note in her book. Then she moved a small painting out of the way and saw a note card with symbols on it. "First of 4." she said. Once back in the Manager's office and fixed the clock, she got the key to the library.

"How could you leave me?!" cried the Phantom.

Ariel could feel the pain in his voice and sang, "Angel of Music. I speak, you listen. You stayed by her side, guide her. Angel her soul was weak, forgive her. Enter at last sensei." But nothing in return. "Well I had to try." Once back at the art rotunda she unlocked the library and went inside. She opened on of the books and a note appeared in hers. It was a clue or a puzzle involving Horus and his 4 sons. "Hopefully I'll get it right the first time." Then she bust opened a candle and got another chess knight as well as getting another jar. She looked at one of the shelves and saw a gap. She looked between them and saw an empty jar and an item to make the potion. Once she back away, she saw more sparks. "Not this section. This one's always hard." She got her bookmark and picked out the items. Once she got book number 3, she left the library.

"Flattering child you should know me, see why in shadow I hide. You've seen my face when we meet, and it brought me pain inside." said the Phantom.

Ariel smiled. "Well I can see you know your Webber work." She went to the conservatory hallway and found a bag on the floor with sand in it. "Don't you have shoes? I don't want to walk in that icy floor. All I have is my silk top and pants bottoms." Once in the conservatory itself, her book made note on the statue with the flute in its hands. She looked at the note and saw her clue. "So this is how we open a door." She picked up the bucket on the grown and went to the gate. She put the crest in place and was soon outside and it was snowing. She groaned when she saw the snow. "Fuck. If only I had my boots." She went back inside and luckily for her, when she went to the fountain and saw the shoes, when she touched them, they didn't go away. "Ah thank God." Then she made note on the loose tile on the floor. "Need something to prey it up. Once she her shoes was on she went outside.

She saw how beautiful the snow was but she had to continue on her mission. "Oh I wish it would snow back home." She saw the 3 gravestones and her book made note of it. "Big clue for the mantle." Then she picked up a stick for the potion and made not on the small snow dune with an X on it. She made her way up to the cottage there and saw that somehow it was still well lit. "I wonder if Madame Giry lived here." She tied her bucket to the rope at the well and once she lowered it, she got some water. Then she went to a window and got the thermometer. Then she went inside the cottage and saw that it was more bare then the game lead on. "Well the icy chest is still here, as well as a ready pot, and sparkles." She picked up another number book and went to the sparkle table in the room. After she played another HOP she got a screwdriver.

Once she got it, she made it back to the conservatory and lift up the tile. "Please let the worm be dead." She picked up the warm and the tile, which turns out to be a rock. "Well this can explain me smashing the window to get the other jar." Then she saw sparks at the fountain and played its game. Once she got the shears she went to the conservatory hallway, dumped the water on a dead plant, and once the leaves she needed here alive again she cut them and added them in her back. Once she made her way back to the library, she put the books in place and play it's puzzle. She looked at her book. "What other magic can you do cause I need 2 hands for this one."

The book replied, 'Where's a handicap.' Then the book started float in front of her and opened its pages to the note about the poster and the date.

"Thank you Philippe." She took her glasses off so she can look at the date and started to switch the books. Soon she fixed the order into 03251896. Then the books moved out of the way and the small gate opened and Ariel got the empty bottle and the last item for the potion. She made her way back to the cottage but saw sparkles at the fountain again. "This is going to be random huh?"

Her book answered, 'If you look at the map, it can tell you where you need to go.'

Ariel said, "Yeah but I'm the type of girl that get's all the items and put it all together so it can save the trip and time." She got the mop and made her way back inside the cottage. Once she was at the stove, she put the thermometer inside on the rim, she put the blue liquid in, then the worm and the stick, and then finally the leaves. It took her a while, but she manage the separate the leaves so it can dissolve until they were gone. She filled her jars up and made her way back to the managers' office.

Once there, she put the jars in the angel's hands and the painting with the fairy game done revealing a safe. "Ooo this game. To the imitators, pay no heed. Find five of a kind to succeed." Unfortunately for her again, every time she plays this game the numbers change. "This is going to take awhile." She turned to her book. "Can you help me again?"

'Nope.'

"Then don't blame me for bad eyes." She at all the rows and columns and made note of which numbers were used more then once. Luckily for her the hidden ones are obvious. "9 X IV 7...where is it? Oh and 3." Then it unlocked and she got the urn. Once back in the hallway. Ariel went to the window again where the jar was and used the rock to break the window and got the jar.

She soon made her way back to the auditorium landing, she went left this time and saw the icy floor. She took the bag of sand from her bag and put it on the icy path. She took the urn but then saw the giant painting. "The Symphony of Fire."

She went straight and saw 3 puppets. One was the Phantom and Christine dancing in the air, a man with his money monkey controlling an organ grinder and Raoul hanging on the chandelier. "Raoul will die." said the phantom.

Her book made note of both puppets. It asked, 'Why are you not taking this seriously?'

Ariel replied, "This is how I control me own fear. Make smart remarks. To some fear is a weakness and I'm not going to gamble it here."

She went to the powder room and saw water on the floor fueled by electricity. She used the mop and when it went away, the phantom appeared in the mirror. "Prove your love to me! Bring me a black rose."

Ariel didn't say anything and went to the dining salon. She went to the mantle and pulled out the urn and her book floated up and opened to its page. As Ariel read them, she placed them on the mantle. "Dubois, 1812-met an ironic end when his favorite pastime literally backfired." She put the urn with the gun on the second spot. "Frances, 1835-he tended to his gardens through an too little sun and too much water." She placed the urn with the plant on the 4th spot. "Moreau, hope I said that right, 1854- a man of the cloth who brought solution to both sinners and saints." She placed the angel wing urn on the 1st spot. "Edmond, 1862-A renounced pharmacist who perhaps become too inventive." She put the medicine urn on the last stop. "And last but not least Vincent, 1884-an artist whop dared one too many contemporaries. Well he died sooner then Vincent van Gogh by 6 years." She put the last one in place. "May all 5 of you rest in peace."

Then the glass case opened and she got the rose. "The Angel of Music is waiting for you." she heard. Ariel took a deep breath and made her way back to the powder room, went up to the mirror and held out the first rose. Then in a flash he broke the mirror and grabbed the rose in a tight grip. "This is only the first step. Let me show you how it all began." Then he through powder again at her.

Ariel shut her eyes and when she opened them, she saw an old photo picture of the 2 managers and music notes on them. 'How am I suppose to do this part?' she thought. She looked at a note and when she blinked it went away. 'Huh. That's how.'

She blinked the notes away and once they were gone, the picture then had color and the Phantom explained what had happened since he 2 was in the room. "The managers would come to understand my payment of my salary was worth every penny...If they hoped to continue their productions without incident!" Then there was a bright light and Ariel closed her eyes again.


	3. Rose 2: Joseph

**Once I get my POTO chapters are done, I will take a break and focus on my Sailor Disney Moon story again, unless you want me to focus on another story, please put a comment or message me. I have to focus one story at a time now since I have college and this is my last semester.**

After Ariel came to from that flashback, she saw that the window was broken and there was a tunnel. "Well there's tunnel number one. Now before I forget," She went to a chair near by and got the nail clippers." Once inside the tunnel, she saw a small table, chair notes, and other item. She looked at one stack of notes and saw Joseph wrote it. "If course the drunk pervert. This explains, the mirror in the powder room." She saw that her book to the same note. "You know I had no sympathy for that guy right?"

The book answered, 'Trust me, you're not the only one. You think he was a relative to one of the managers?'

"Who knows really. They should've fired his ass." She picked up a jar from one of the shelves and got another symbol sheet but unlike the game, she shelf didn't give away. "It would've saved his poor pathetic neck if you ask me."

Ariel walked down the later to the understage landing and heard the phantom. "The stagehand thought he could capture me? His curiosity was his undoing."

Ariel answered, "Well actually, I think he was the one that started the rumors."

"Even if he did, he deserve to die." he replied.

"That will not argue to you about." she said. She saw the sarcophagus and the rope wrapped around. "Let's see if I can get it out without the fluid." She tugged and tugged on the hook but nothing. "Damn and I was on a good streak too." She saw another canopic jar and picked it up. "Now I got the human, the bird, and now the monkey. I'm missing the dog." Then she went to a crack on the floor and saw the termites. "Wish I had tweezers." She gently picked them up one by one and put them in the jar and closed it. Then she went to the prop stage room and saw a bear holding a jack in the box. "Need one more item for you." She found another knight chess piece and picked it up. "One more to go." Then Ariel went down the understage and found another symbol card against some bags and a door that needs 4 of them. She turned her head right and saw sparkles. "That where the last jar is."

After solving it, she got it and went straight to the elevator. Once there she saw a faceless Hamlet. "Poor Yorick. I knew him well." She saw that her book marked it down. "One question, did you guys ever did Hamlet?"

'...Not to my knowledge." the book replied. 'It wasn't an opera.'

"That explains it." Ariel went to the stage lifts and saw 5 empty slots, a coffin hanging up by a rope, and a crank on the left. Once she took it, she unscrews the lid to the machine and saw taffy in it. "Who in the hell put that in there? It's almost as bad as putting prune juice in gas tanks or sugar in the engine." She could've sworn that she heard someone chuckled. "You better thank your lucky stars that I can fix it." She put the termite in it and it ate away the taffy.

Once she closed it, she went back to the prop storage room to fix the jack in the box. She saw how long the bear's claws were and she took a sigh. She put the book and her bag down and with all her strength, she manage to clip them off so the lid can pop. "Man that was harder then I thought." She put the crank in and after turning it 3 times, a mini phantom popped out with the last sheet. She took it. "Thank you mini-me."

Once she had all 4 sheets, she made it back that door in the understage and put the sheets in. Then she started the next game. She had to take her glasses off since the symbols were so small and she had to do them in the right order. "Too bad I don't have a marker. B."

Once that game was done, she opened the door to the orchestra pit and saw the phantom in another mirror. "You've come quite far. Prove your devotion and bring me another black rose!"

Ariel asked, "Before I continue may I ask a few questions?"

"You may." he replied.

Ariel asked her first one. "What was your mother like?" The phantom growled and Ariel held her hands up. "Okay okay. Bad question. Have you ever heard of a person named Nadir or Meg?"

He answered, "I rather not talk about THEM."

Ariel nodded and thought, 'So far we got a fusion of Webber and Leroux.' "Okay, one more then I'll continue. Did you ever had a dog named Sasha or were you ever addicted to opium but switched to morphine?"

He asked, "Why are you asking these questions about my past."

Ariel replied, "Words travel fast. Rather hear it from you then from a mouth that lies."

He replied, "You're right about one but not the other."

Ariel nodded and went back to work. 'So I got a fusion of Gaston, Kay, and Webber and maybe a Yeston/Kopit. Best fusion ever.' Though she forgot about Ken Hill's version, but after thinking back of the PhantomReviewer's review of that play and didn't like it cause it was boring, it was a good thing she did forget about it.

She grabbed a part of the music stand and went to the broken piano area and played a HOP. Once she got the statue of Horus, She went back to the prop storage room and played another one. Once she got the sun disc, back to the lifts are she went. The book floated up to the page of the clue and Ariel started to read it. "This is one of the hardest clues I had to solve. Let's see if this is correct. Hapy, Imsety, Horus, how in the hell do you say this name? Q-Qebhsenuf. Jeez. And Dua-matef. Would've been easier to say monkey, human, boss, bird, then dog?" Once she put them in place and pull the lever, the coffin lowered to the grown. Ariel soon turned white. "THIS BETTER BE FUCKING WORTH IT! She heard him laugh. Once she saw the slot on the lit, she put the sun disk in, turned it and saw the black rose in a dead man's hands. "Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God." She closed her eyes and took the rose from the dead man's hands.

"The Angel of Music is waiting for you." said the Phantom.

"I know that already! Just give me a few minutes incase I puke! Oh God." She closed the lid and steadies herself. "I've seen dead bodies before in funerals but I never thought I would see that decomposed." Then she muttered. "Shit! Even the ones on TV didn't look this gross."

Once she steadied herself, she went back to the orchestra pit and gave the phantom a rose. And just like before, he smashed the mirror and took the rose. "So you saw Joseph? I did what I had to, for out love!" He threw powder at her again and this time, Ariel saw Joseph looking over a box with a cigar in his hands. Whether it was the coffin box or the lift to see the dancers during an opera, she doesn't know. Once Ariel found all the notes, the picture went to color again and saw that the phantom did indeed kill him with a Punjab lasso. "The stagehand should have stayed in his place. Now a threat to my plans, I would not allow him to purse me any further. The scene for his demise was set." Ariel saw things were getting bright again and she closed her eyes.


	4. Rose 3: Singing

Once Ariel opened her eyes again she heard, "I will kill all who stand in my way." She wiped the dust from her eyes, luckily it didn't scratched her glasses and saw the mirror was smashed and there was a key on the floor. She looked in her book and saw that it recorded the flashback she saw.

"Like I said, he had it coming, but I didn't want to see the body." she said. She picked up the key and went to the locked elevator. Once the chains were gone and she opened the gate, her book made 2 notes appear once she was inside. One was from old playbills, and the other a note to Daroga. "Daroga, remember the cast order! First, the villain shrouded in darkness, quickly contrasted by the courageousness of the hero. With their rivalry established, we introduce the heroine's confidant: A delicate matron and her wildly passionate sister. Finally, we introduce the heroine in all her purity! What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

The book asked, 'I thought you like riddles?'

"Only the ones from the Hobbit cause I know what the answer is already." she said. She went to the elevator box and saw another puzzle. "This one takes me a while." She put her fingers on the first wire and traced it down to the first switch. "4," Then again she did the same, "1," Then she used that technique for the rest of it. " 3." She saw it was working and said, "Yatta."

She pulled the lever and the elevator went up to the actor's ally. The first thing that caught her attention was the telescope in a box full of sand. "Luckily it fits in my bag." She looked in the bag and said, "Well would you look at that. It's like Jimmy Neutron." Then she saw the poster about Hamlet. The book took note. "From above us all, the largest star shines the brightest. Going to need luck to find it." Then she went to the small sandbox and played the sparkled area. After that she got a powder puff used for make up. Once she walked to the costume ally, she saw 2 big doors and a mannequin next to it. 'That must be the room. Can't go in there yet.' she thought. She saw a note on top of clothes and the book made note of it. "Ladies, the following costumes are needed for the new play, 'Don Juan Triumphant': The delicate matron adorned in something reservedly pink, the courageous hero clad in blue, the foil's darkness cloaked in black, the pure heroine in white and the passionate seductress in a vibrant red. A bit different from 2004, she wore yellow." she muttered. Then she saw come clothing hanging from a sowing machine and when she moved it she found a snake dagger.

Then she went to the women's changing room and saw the phantom again. "Your stage debut is at hand. Prove you have courage and bring me a black rose!" he said.

Ariel was about to question how can he fit in that mirror but then she thought back on how he almost made this opera house in one of the adaptation and didn't say anything. She got the last knight chess piece and said, "You know after this, we should play some chess. I'm pretty good as an amateur."

"Do you always talk in smart remarks Christine? You've never done that before." he said.

Ariel didn't know if she should tell him that she is not Christine, but then again, she didn't want to die by hanging. So she played along for now. "I picked this up whenever I'm afraid. Being a cowing damsel in distress is no longer a good look for me."

"Damsel or not, you will soon be mine. Isn't there another way for you not to be afraid while acting like a lady?" he asked.

Ariel said, "Sometimes when I sing a song in a different language it calms me down."

"Then sing for me." he said begging. A fool doesn't see the difference between her and Christine let along her daughter Evelina.

She replied, "You must forgive me Phantom. I don't sing opera like I used to. I pushed myself too far that I was mute for 2 weeks. I'm afraid your opera bird is gone. But I still do sing, just not they high. Keep that in mind on human limitations." She picked up the 2nd snake dagger and left.

She made her way to the industrial ally where if she went left she would go to the roof of where Raoul asked Christine to marry him, and where it broke the phantom's heart, or if she goes left, she would go the sewers where a alter is waiting for her. She looked at her books. "Well left or right first?"

The book replied, 'Left first.'

Ariel said, "Thanks." She got the hook that was hanging in front of her and dagger number 3 and made her way up the steps to the roof

When she arrived the phantom said, "It was here that you broke my heart."

Ariel looked at the view of the city. 'It's breath taking yet sad.' she thought. 'No one should have their heart broken like he did. It's almost as worst as finding out your love cheated on you, in your own bed.' She went to the horse statue where a bird's nest was there and sparkles. She solved it and for dagger number 4. "You know these are not really that heavy as I thought they would be." Then just as she was about to put the telescope in place she saw a note on the floor. She picked it up and read what she could. It was a note from Raoul. She quoted, "You're chains are still mine, you belong to me." She turned to her book. "If she chose him instead in the end, would she be happy?"

The book answered, 'Depending on what ending you want. I can't tell you what would've happened. That's why I brought you here. You 2 have more things in common then you think that doesn't involve abuse.'

Ariel scoffed a bit. "Well he's going to feel like hell broke loose since you didn't give me time to get my medicine."

Then she saw something slipped out through the pages. 'I know about your problem and I'm sorry you had to go through it until menopause. At least you'll be done in 30 years.'

Ariel took on of them and swallowed it once it was in her mouth. "Thank you." She saw the pop-out where the pill was fixed itself. "I guess when it's empty it'll be filled again?"

The book replied, 'Better then asking to refill it every time the docs forget.'

Ariel said, "Thank you." She put the telescope in place and started to search around for the star constellation. Luckily she moved out of the way after she found it and it's light hits the lenses and it hits the snow. She used the powder puff to get some of it. Then as fast as she can she made her way back to the actor's ally and rubbed it on the mirror. She saw a line from Hamlet and her book made a note of it.

After going through the industrial ally, she went to the furnace room and she heard, "Conduct a symphony of fire to find your way."

Ariel saw the music stand and put the headpiece there. "All I need now is the music." Then she was digging into one of the coal carts and found a skull. "I'm going to assume it's just a prop." As she went to the locked door, she moved the fuel tank out of the way. "I'm not as clumsy as the other girls. She looked at the lock and saw it was the same one from the manager's doorway. "Here we go again."

Soon enough she unlocked it and found herself in the sewers. She covered her nose. "Man this reeks." She got the hook in place, found a heavy bag and tied it on the hook and once the water went away, she found a mirror and picked it up. After she walked straight, she found a worship cellar. "I'm not going to ask if you're a worshiper. I'm going to assume this is from someone else." she said. She solved the sparks and got another dagger. Then she found a torch on the floor and made her way back to the furnace, put some gasoline on it and lit it up in a near by fire.

Then once she passed the alter, she found the dark church. She lit up the 6 lanterns and saw 5 winged grim reapers. "Guess they represent fallen angels." she said. Then her book made not on a note that was on a wall. "Sacrificing your happiness for the happiness of the one you love, is by far, the truest type of love. Book 3, Chapter 14, Verse 52. So you are Catholic."

"I'm no worshiper of any kind. I was lucky enough to be baptized when I was born." said the phantom. "And he was the one who named me."

Ariel said, "You know you name means Ruler Of All right? He had some reason to name you that." The phantom said nothing as Ariel went to the hooded figures. She put the daggers in their hand and one by one she pushed down the dagger to make it look like it was piercing the wrists using the same numbers from the passage.

Then a door opened and she exited of what she expected was the church and arrived at the graveyard. She rubbed her arm from the cold. "I should've looked for a jacket." She found a shovel, took it and played a small HOP. Once she was done, she got the flute. "Now all I need to comedy and tragedy." She saw a tomb up in the hill and asked, "Is that suppose to be your grave?"

He answered, "If it was, then they are quick to assume without a body that I am dead."

Ariel said, "I'm scared to walk up to it. The last time I was at a tomb...I had a hard time getting out. I'm not a fan of the dark anymore like I used to. Now when I sleep, I have to have a little light on with me."

He replied, "Do not be afraid. For I'm here if you need me."

Ariel took a deep breath and nodded. She was indeed afraid of them but not for that reason. Back on where she is from, most of her family's remains were in tomb boxes in a big tomb house and when she wondered off when she was a kid, she was scared cause she couldn't find her mom and dad. Since then she doesn't wondered off anymore. Now why she was afraid of the dark was for a whole other reason. But let's just say since she was 5, she had to have a nightlight. She walked up the steps and saw a door with 4 slots and a rose in the angel's hands on top of the door. "Let's see if I can get it down without breaking anything." She put the book and her bag down, raised the shovel and gently knocked the rose out of the angel's hands.

"The Angel of Music is waiting for you." said the Phantom.

"I'll be there in a moment." she replied, "She made her way back but had to stop at the worship cellar to play the sparkles and get embalming fluid. "Well now I can get that hook." Then she made her way up to the roof again to get a skull mask from the bird's nest. Finally Ariel was back in the women's changing room and held out the black rose.

And for the 3rd time, the phantom smashed the mirror and took the rose. "Do you remember how you sang for me? I was always watching." Then instead of throwing the powder at her face he gently blew into it. Ariel closed her eyes and when she opened them she saw a picture of Christine singing and Raoul watching her from box 5. Once she blinked the notes away, and the picture was colored, the phantom said, "Her voice rang through the hall. Raoul, obviously enraptured, started on in plain view. I reflected from the shadows on how well I had taught her and how she had given herself over to me, her Angel of Music." Then a bright light came again and Ariel closed her eyes.


	5. Rose 4: Broken Heart

Ariel saw that she was back in the room and her book took note of the flashback. "I will kill Raoul and set you free." said the phantom.

Ariel didn't say anything but somehow she felt her heart hurt when she saw the phantom's face when he watched Christine's sing. He did truly love her. She turned to her book. "You're being cruel you know that?" she asked.

'How am I cruel?' asked the book.

"Somehow my heart hurts, yet I don't really know him." she answered.

'But you have felt the same before in the past.' said the book.

"Yeah but I finally let him go, but I don't know why stories like this brings back old pain. At least for him, and me we ended on good terms. Mostly cause he was going to a different state." said Ariel. She did had a boyfriend in the past, but they were really young and dumb, and after a fight and a bit of trouble with the teachers, they agreed, in high school, to remain friends since they don't know what love is anyway. Ariel gently took the record player from the mirror window and made her way back to the elevator. After she put the skull on Hamlet's hand, she got the tragedy mask then. She found the orchestra pit, she saw sparkles and when she solved it, she got a gramophone horn out of it. Then she went to the storage room and after solving that HOP she got another skull mask.

Then she went back to the elevator, into the women's changing room, put the gramophone together and when a lady mannequin popped up, she put the mirror in her hand and got the comedy mask. Then as she left, she stopped in front of Christine's room. "Not yet. Still got a few things to look for. Time for the map." She got the map out and it seems like her first stop was at the grand foyer. "Too bad this isn't a jump map." It took her a while, but once she was out of the elevator and out of the secret room, she went to the grand foyer and play that sparkled area. "Got the box of matches."

Since she was at that floor, she went to the conservatory and then back to the conservatory grounds where the 4 tombstones were. She used the shovel to dig up the snow dune and got another skull mask.

Then the map told her to go to the library where another one was waiting for her and she got the music. "The symphony of fire. Almost done."

Then the map told her to go to the dining salon and played another sparkle and got salt. "Can't make it to the statue yet."

Then she used the map to go to the manager's office and played the 4 chess knights in place. "Checkmate the king." After moving the 4 pieces and win the puzzle and got the wad of cash. "Okay not I'm getting dizzy." She leaned against the table and held her head. "I need sleep. That's what I need." she said. She called out to the phantom. "Am I allowed to lay down for a view minutes please?"

"Once you bring me the last rose, you are welcome to sleep as long as you need too." he replied.

Ariel nodded. "Arigatō. Thank you." She used the map to make her way back to the secret room, to the elevator and was back in the furnace room. She placed the music sheet on the holder and saw the holes made a square for a secret stash. She went to the brick, moved it out with east and found 5 candles.

Once back where Christine's doors was at, she placed the flue in place, and then the masks. Once her book floated up and was o the page for the clue, she moved the masks around until they hit the right spot. Finally, she got it right and the doors opened. Once inside she heard, "I taught you how to sing within this very room. Do you remember?" She looked around the room and had to admit, it was beautiful...if it was clean. She picked up a pair of opera glasses, a skull mask and then found a white heart on one of the dresses. Once she took it she heard, "You will find what you need in the cold."

Ariel looked in her book and saw it took note. "Happy hunting I guess." Then she made her way to the actor's ally but had to stop there for another set of sparkles. Once she got the ballerina, she went back to Christine's room, put it on the music box and got a coin. She opened her map and saw that her next stop was the conservatory ground again. "Here we go again."

It didn't take long for her to get there and once she found a blue heard in the tree and got it, she heard, "Black, but glistening with the moonlight in the crevice amongst the rocks." Meaning the rooftop.

Ariel said, "I'm like a mouse going through a maze." So back in the secret room, got the hock from the sarcophagus, back in the elevator, pass Christine's room to the rooftop. She used the salt to ice out the bow and arrow from the statue.

She found the black jewel heart. "Buried with books you will find it's pink hue." said the phantom.

Ariel groans. "My goodness. I think I'm loosing the extra 15 pounds."

"That's the idea." said the phantom nearly laughing.

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Keep it up and I'll pluck out an eye so the rumors will match. Rule number one about women, never make fun of their weight."

Once off the rooftop, into the elevator, into the library, she found the pink heart. "You will find the red gem of life where there is only death."

Ariel took a breath and knew what he meant. "Good thing I haven't opened it yet." She went to the ballroom and put the coin in the monkey's jar, which started the music and lowered the dancing puppets. Then Ariel used her bow and arrow to shoot down the Raoul puppet and got the dagger. Then she cut the puppet off of Christine, but instead of playing it carelessly on the ground like Evelina, she gently lay it down, mostly cause it was heavy and got the half mask from it.

"Is THIS how you treat your Angel of Music?!" yelled the phantom.

"Hey you should be lucky I didn't drop it from the weight." replied Ariel.

She went back to the secret room, into the elevator, pass Christine's room, through the sewers, though the church and finally to the crypt. "Now I know show the guys from 'Clue' went through." She put the skull mask on the door opened it and saw a coffin in the center of the room, candles and skulls nearly everywhere, and an bat-winged angel holding a dagger over it.

Then she found the red heart gem. "Come to me, I am waiting."

Ariel caught her breath and put the candles on top of the coffin lid, lit them up and played another puzzle. "Leap-frog candles." That made her laugh. Once she got them in the right spot, the lid opened and she found the black rose.

Once she got it, she heard, "The Angel of Music is waiting for you."

Ariel sigh. "And I'm so happy I'm almost done. But not yet." She made her way back to the auditorium landing used the hook and rope on a gargoyle and climbed her way to the upper right. "Easier then I thought.

Once she was in front of the door called, 'Cinq Boîte' she heard, "I watched you every night from up here."

Ariel got the opera glasses out. "Let's get the jump-scare over with." She took them out and aimed it to the stage. After looking around, she indeed got the jump-scare of the phantom. When he went away she leaned against the wall and was holding her heart that was beating fast in her chest. "Wow. I think you gave me my first grey hair." When she saw near the door, a small doll holding a tray. She put the money on it and the doors opened. Ariel looked in her book to reflect on the notes. Have you ever been in box 5 alone?"

The book answered, 'Nope, and judging of what had happened to me, I'm kind of glad I didn't die early.'

Ariel nodded head. "I'll give you that one." She went inside and played that sparkled room. Soon she found the last piece to the mirror puzzle. "Down the maze we go." After going through all the rooms again she found Christine's room. She went to the mirror, put the 2 masks in place and the slots opened for the hearts. Her book floated up to the pages of clues. "This one might take me a while longer. Let's try this combination: black blue pink red white."

She saw that it worked and she stood back as the covered lowered and the phantom was there already. "Are you ready to descend into my realm? Bring me another black rose and let me take you there." Ariel handed him the rose and like before, she smashed the mirror and took the rose. "On that night you broke me heart, but now, you made me whole again." He blew powder in her face one last time and Ariel saw a picture of Raoul proposing to Christine. Once the notes were gone, the picture colored and she saw the phantom behind a statue heart-broken. "I had given her everything...yet, she chose him over me! The pain I felt then would pale in comparison to the destruction that would follow." Once the bright light was there and Ariel closed her eyes and opened them again, she saw the mirror smashed and she walked through it. There she saw the phantom looking at the real mirror from that day. "Through this very mirror, I taught you how to sing."

"I must ask you one more question. What reason do you think I am here for?" she asked.

He replied, "Destiny brought us both here." Then he took her wrist, nearly making her drop her stuff and made her ran with him down the stairs. "Come with me."

"Matte(wait)! I'm not who you think I am!" Ariel cried out.

The phantom asked, "Have you forgotten your Angel of Music already? I shall show you everything and make you remember." He got her into the boat and her steer it to his lair. "Welcome to my realm. Here our lives will begin anew. This time...you will stay with me forever."

Ariel said, "Oh Philippe. What fate have you cursed us?"


	6. Rose 5: Phantom's Lair

**Well this is the bonus game. I tried to look for a proper walkthrough but sadly I can't find any. So I'm basically going to 'copy &amp; paste' 123pazu's walkthrough of it or at least make his trips shorter. After this, I'm going to tell you right now, it's going to 6 chapters of life after the game and the there's going to be 12, one for every month, of my OC in the game before she and Erik, yes I'm adding him in, though there's a twist that I'm not telling anyone, go into the Beauty and the Beast game. Now remember after this I'm taking a break so I can do my Princess and the Frog chapter, if I have time between projects. I'm just asking all of you to please be patient until one pops up. I don't really have a schedule for when I'm done with a chapter since I have games I have to review, covers I have to sing, when one is requested, and school to I can get my degree. I'm sorry for the guilt trip, but give me time.**

_Heartsick for his beloved, the Phantom attempted one last time to win back Christine. Yet fate is not without irony. For Philippe have other plans for the Phantom of the Opera. He summoned a woman, Ariel, who is now spirited away by the Opera Ghost. For him, he has no idea who this person is or what sick game Philippe has in store of them. By thinking Ariel is Christine or Evelina, he would have his love, while causing those who betrayed him to suffer. Would Ariel be able to warm the fragile and reckless heart of the Phantom, and set them both free? Or would he become her Angel of Music forever…_

As the 2 arrived at his lair, the Phantom took off Ariel's glasses and blindfolded her. "What are you doing?" she asked. She felt the black fabric around her eyes.

The phantom put the glasses in her hands. "Setting things up for you." Once there, he helped her out of the boat and helped her walk to the destination.

She gently grasped his hand and when she nearly tripped, he caught her. "I don't know what's worst. My sight with or without my glasses." she said.

"What happened to your eyes?" he asked. He helped her to her feet.

Ariel smirked, "You'll laugh if I tell you the reason how it happened but the result makes me not have them on when I read."

They continued walking until they stopped. Ariel stood still as she heard the phantom say, "Keep your eyes close, count to 50 and then put your glasses back on. Understand?" Ariel nodded and closed her eyes and counted in her head up to 50 as the blindfold was gone and she heard footsteps walking around her and then away. After she counted to 50, she opened her eyes and put on her glasses and saw she was in the catacombs, the hallway catacombs to be exact.

She looked down in her book and saw the new extension in the map. "Well I hope you're fucking happy Philippe." The book answered with a smiley face, which Ariel rolled her eyes at.

She walked up the phantom's mirror and saw him. "Welcome to my domain! Find the final black rose."

Ariel saw a skull in the floor near the mirror and turned green. "Real or fake?" she asked.

He answered, "After what I saw with Joseph's body, it's a fake. But not everything in my rooms are imposters."

Ariel moved the skull out of the way and picked up a red pointy crystal. Then she went back to the hallway and saw a skeleton holding a stingless harp and dynamite. "I'm going to assume that it's fake." She knocked it down and got both of them and saw a box with a heart lock on it. Then she saw an area of sparkles behind her and went to solve it. Once she got the dagger, ironically it was a snake dagger, she saw a different skeleton on the ground against the wall and saw it was holding a box of matches and another red jewel in it's ribcage. "Just like before I'm going to assume it's fake." She manages to cut the ribcage and got the jewel as well as the matchbox. Once that was done, she saw a gate with the same lock as the furnace room and the doorway to the manager's office. "Once she solved the gate skyrocketed to the top and the vibrations knocked down another red jewel. Luckily it didn't hit her on the head. "That was close."

She went through the catacombs gate and another gate that is blocked by 2 reapers. She saw a fountain and it had a mirror in its mouth and a hammer on the floor. She knocked on the wall heard that it was hallow. She walked to a pillar, used the hammer to make a hole and stick the dynamite in it, and lit it up. Then she ran the hell out of there so it can explode and she won't get hurt. She covered her ears and closed her eyes and soon enough there was a loud bang. Once the shakes stopped she walked back where she was and found a trap chair and sparkles there meaning another HOP. Once she got chain cutters she used the mirror to aim the light to the reaper's faces and once it hits their destination, the spears were up and the gate opened.

She walked through it and saw a locked boat and a small alter for 5 jewels. "That's must be where the last rose is. She saw another jewel in the waters and picked it up.

Once she cuts the chains away she got in the boat and rowed it to the Phantom's Lair. She looked around in awe. "Erik, if place is beautiful." She rowed the boat to some stone stairs and saw 2 more faceless reapers, one holding a string-less harp and another with nothing. She found a gun in front of one of them and used the boat to row back to the gate area and saw the 5th red jewel on the roof. She used the gun to shoot it down then went to the small alter. "You know for someone that didn't worship anything, you do know that an upside down star is one of the sign of the devil right?" she asked.

Erik replied, "Seen it all of my life as a kid. Thought it was appropriate for this occasion."

Ariel shook her head and placed the 5 jewels in place. Once the lid was done, she found a music sheet with holes and when she took it, she saw the rose in a black case and the only way to unlock it was to get 3 coins. One for the Phantom, another for Raoul, and one for Christine. She used the boat back to the lair and walked up to the picture-frame where she saw notes on the bottom of it and button in the frame. She put the sheet on it so the buttons could fit and the puzzle started. She has to time it just right so when the small note of what the note is, she would press the right button. " 9."

Once that was solved and saw sparkles and when she walked inside it was a shrine to Christine. "Ariel, forgive Philippe and forgive the words I'm about to say, thank you for sacrificing yourself so my daughter would be safe. Please be strong but be gently with his frail heart." said the voice of Christine.

Ariel said, "It's your fault of what has happened to him. You knew of his past but you acted like every shallow girl I've ever met that uses men for her own gain. And in almost every adaptation that has been made, you were cruel to him. Only one of them you weren't and in a sequel you died for him because your pass sins of infidelity had haunted you. I will forgive you, both of you, but I will always be angry on how you used a wonderful man who only wanted love." She solved that HOP and got a heart gem from it.

As she made her way back to the catacombs hallway she saw sparkles at the chair trap and got another item when she solved it. What she got was half a coin. "This must belong to the phantom coin slot.

She went back to the catacombs hallway and used the heart gem on the box she found earlier and put the heart gem in and got 2 harp-strings from the box. She looked behind her and saw sparkles near the area the first time. Out of that she got a Raoul coin. "Kind of an ironic end, where you put this coin at."

She made her way to the Phantom's Lair and put the harps together and put them on the reapers and got another set of half-masks like before. Then she saw sparkles at the shrine again and she reluctantly solved it. She got a Christine coin.

Soon enough she went back to the Phantom's mirror and saw another box, more animal-like theme, and put the mask on it and opened it and got the other half of the phantom coin. The she made her way back to the alter, where the boat was, and put the coins and got the final black rose. "The Angel of Music is waiting for you." she heard. She got the rose and went back to the mirror and handed it to him. Then finally she smashed it and got the rose. "Welcome home, my love."

As he led Ariel to the bedroom so she can sleep, she raised her hand to his mask. "Please let me see you."

But the Phantom blocked her hand. "Don't you dare raise you hand to me! What you see is who I am…Who I've always been…Who I will always be."

Ariel lowered her hand. "Gomen'nasai."

They arrived at a bedroom and the Phantom led her inside. "May I sing you sleep like I used too?"

Ariel smiled softly as she noticed that he still couldn't tell the difference but she'll worry about that tomorrow. "I'd love that very much."

Once the Phantom got her into bed, and tucked her in, she took off her glasses as she watches him sing her to. "Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness stirs and wakes imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses. Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendour. Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day. Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light. And listen to the music of the night. Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before, close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar. And you'll live as you've never lived before. Softly, deftly, music shall caress you hear it, feel it, secretly possess you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind. In this darkness that you know you cannot fight. The darkness of the music of the night. Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world. Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then can you belong to me. Floating, falling, sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in. To the power of the music that I write. The power of the music of the night." He looked down and saw Ariel was asleep with a smile on her face. He smiled, chuckled softly and put her glasses on the nightstand on the side and pulled the blanket up to her chin. "You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night."


	7. Revelation

**Here's the first chapter of 6 where she lives the life after the game. Now before I get message about how old Erik really is I have to tell you that I did some heavy research and I can't really find a solid lead. I know in some he was in his 50s when he meets Christine but I think, especially if I'm fusing Webber, Kay, bit of Yeston/Kopit, and the book, I'm picturing he was about close to his 30s when he meat her and she was about maybe 17 or 18 years old. If I'm wrong put what you think he real age is from Webber, Kay, Yeston/Kopit, and the book. I'll look them over and if I find one that makes sense, I'll edit and add those numbers, just remember, it took him 20 years to make Don Juan and supposedly 16 years passed if you compared it to the game(Evelina and Christine looks like they're supposed to be sisters, not mother/daughter). So if you think you have the right age, but it in the comments.**

The next morning Ariel woke up and saw that she was in the same bed as she was in last night. Apparently everything that happened last night was in fact real. 'I can't believe that I'm in the lair of the phantom. This is every fan-girl's dream come true. But I'm not as hyped as them or in their fanfics. I'm more worried that he thinks I'm Christine though,' she thought. 'How can I tell him that I'm not?' She sat up and got her glasses on. "God what am I going to do?" she prayed. She got out of bed and looked for the Phantom. Finally she found him asleep at his organ piano. Then Ariel got an idea. 'He put so much trouble into make all of these puzzle, the items, and roses he need a meal to wake up on.' She went to the kitchen and saw that he does have food, appliances, and even though there was an old fashion stove she knows how to work it since some of her family members still has them and she knows how to work it. Sadly there was no cookbook but since she basically knew Julia Child's book, since she works at a library back home, she knew them by heart. For the phantom she was going to make Brouillade de Truffes (Scrambled Eggs with Truffles). But she's going to make a twist to the recipe. She learned from her mom, that she would add some milk to make the eggs fluffier. Though the items were dated, Ariel made it with ease. When she was done, she found a tray, put the eggs on the tray, including something to drink, and made her way to where he is. She that he was still asleep and put the tray next to him and then went back to her room and back to bed. She figured it was best if she remained in her room so she wouldn't upset him.

It wasn't until the Phantom smelled something that he woke up. Once he was awake he saw food on a tray next to him. "Brouillade de Truffes?" He then got up an went to Ariel's room and saw that she was still asleep but then he saw that her glasses were in a different position and then he put all the pieces together. He left the room and went to his piano and ate his food. 'Good cook.' he said. Once he was done, he put the dishes away and went to a closet to picked some clothes for Ariel, only one problem. 'She's no size 2 anymore.' Then he found some old clothes Madame Giry used to have and they were the same size as Ariel. 'Close enough.' He still thinks that Ariel was Christine. It was a simple brown dress with a ruffle bottom and placed it on a chair next to her bed. "I know you're awake and I thank you for making breakfast."

Ariel opened her eyes, and put on her glasses. "Well all the time you put in making all those puzzle and believe me they weren't easy most of the time, I thought you deserve a nice breakfast in the morning. Though I hope you're not allergic to milk." she said.

The phantom chuckled. "Well I thank you for the jester. Now get dressed you have lessons to do."

Ariel said, "But I already told you, I can't do opera, I can somewhat do high notes but not opera."

The phantom shook his head. "Have you forgotten that I taught you how to sing? If I can do it once I can do it again. Now get dressed, get something to eat. Oh," He handed her, her book. "You didn't have the bag with you, but your book was." Then he left.

Ariel opened her book. "Philippe, if you don't want to risk going into a fireplace you will respond to me right now you asswipe."

So he did, but not in words this time it was an ink drawing of his face. "That was uncalled for and to think I thought you were a lady." he said.

Ariel said, "Keep in mind I haven't eaten yet and when I don't I act like a boozer or an addict going through detox."

Philippe panicked. "Alright, alright. What is it that you need?"

Ariel said, "The phantom still thinks I'm Christine. Doesn't he realize that I looked look nothing like her or that I aged backwards? I'm 23 yet I look like I'm 16."

Philippe said, "Well he hasn't seen Christine and I don't know how long really, hell there's no real age for Evelina. And why would someone in their late early 40s be interested in you anyway?"

Ariel said, "Normally I would do the math to figure out his age in any adaptation, mostly Webber, but right now I'm ready rip your pages out because you said I'm more ugly then him."

Philippe said, "What I'm trying to say is how is it he can't tell the difference is probably because he think Christine is still in her teenage years. Hell when the whole thing happened, she was only 16 years old and he only 29, a year after he excepted from the camp. Normally I would puke on the age difference."

Ariel said, "Hey you shut up about that. My mom is 11 years older then my father and they've been happily married for 25 years. Easy on what you say. But how can I convince him that I'm not her? He wants me to continue the lessons he gave her and I don't do opera."

Philippe thought of an idea for a while and asked, "Why not do the 20 questions game? You almost know everything of the Phantom and Christine right?"

Ariel said, "Not every adaptation but I guess you can say the main 4."

Philippe said, "Challenge him. Give him a test to see if you're the real Christine. As far as I know he thinks you're her since he hasn't seen her in years. Test him it might work."

Ariel said, "That might work. I'll ask him how can I be her since you just picked me off of the street. I just hope I get the questions wrong. Thanks." The picture went away and she closed the book. She looked at the dressed saw it came with a bra. 'Please let it be the right size.' She looked at tag about the bra size and let out a sigh of relief. 'She had a bust.' She got dressed, brushed her hair and went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

After she did so she went to the piano organ where the Phantom was waiting for him. He saw her. "I'm glad that dressed fits you. You old ones won't anymore." he said.

Ariel said, "Umm…Phantom, how do you know I'm Christine? Is it possible that you spirited away a girl that looks like her? I mean it has been 16 years since you last saw her. I don't think you had a full visual of what she might look like after so many years."

The Phantom looked at her angry but then thought back on her words. "You might be right. Well then what would you recommend?"

Ariel started to twiddle her fingers. "Well why not we do a game? 20 questions to be exact."

The phantom nodded. "Very well. But if you are not Christine, I get to do as I please. Question number 1: Who is your adopted mother?"

Ariel answered, "Madame Valérius."

The Phantom said, "Correct. What is your father's name?"

Ariel thought, 'Crap, he has 3 that I know of.' "Daddy Daaé."

The phantom said, "His full name please."

Ariel said, "Gustave."

"Correct. Question number 3: Where was Christine born?"

"Uppsala, Sweden."

"Number 4: What role were you given when Carlotta was croaking like a frog?"

"Pageboy."

"Why trouble yourself with this game. Number 5: Who was Christine's best friend and daughter of her dance teacher."

"Because you don't know for sure if I'm her or not. Meg Giry."

"Number 6: Who is the FOP you married?"

"Viscount Raoul de Chagny."

"Number 7: How old was Christine when her mother died?"

"Six years old."

"Number 8: What instrument did Gustave play?"

"Violin."

"Number 9: What company did you enter to gain Christine's adopted mother's love."

"Christine enters the Paris Conservatoire and trains for four years to become a professional singer to please her father and Mamma Valérius, the bedridden wife of the late Professor. However, by the end of the four years, she has lost all passion for singing."

The Phantom stood up from his seat. "So far your getting them all right. You must be her."

Ariel said, "The game isn't over yet."

The Phantom started to growl. "Number 10: When did Christine and I first meet?"

"Her bedroom."

"Number 11: How many times did you unmask me?"

"Twice."

"Number 12: Where were you first sang to Raoul?"

"The bedroom."

Number 13: What year was Christine born?"

"1854"

"What style rose did I give you?"

"Number 14: A red one with a black ribbon tied on the stem."

He grabbed Ariel's shoulders. "You tried my patience. You are her." he said.

Ariel removed his hands nearly twisting them. "But I might not be." Then he thought, 'Please give me one that I will be wrong on.'

"Number 15: What color dress were you wearing when you went to the cemetery?"

"Blue though I wear a cloak as well."

"Number 16: What item did Christine have in her hair during Don Juan?"

"A red rose."

"Number 17: What is the first song Christine ever sang in front of the managers?"

"Think of me."

"Number 18: How old was Christine when here father died?"

"Seven. A year after her father died."

"Number 19: What color dress was Christine wearing during the winter masquerade?"

"Pink."

The Phantom then grabbed her again roughly. "You are Christine. My Christine. You got every question right. You are her! What did you do to let Raoul go?"

Ariel nearly shouted. "No I'm not. I might got every question right but I'm her not and she kissed you. My name isn't Christine. My name is Ariel Belladonna. If I were here would I solve all your puzzles, give you the roses, and cook you breakfast?"

The Phantom pushed her to the ground. "Lies! All lies! You show me proof you're not her?!"

Ariel got up and yelled, "You want proof! I'll get you proof!" She went back to her bedroom and opened her book. "You got some explaining to do Philippe and no hiding or I burn you alive." She ran back to the Phantom and opened the book to a scared Philippe. "This asswipe brought me here to save her ass."

Philippe sacredly waved at him. "Hello Phantom."

The Phantom went wide-eyed and got the book from her hands. "Philippe?"

He answered, "The one and only."

The Phantom went to the kitchen and opened the stove lid and held the book over it. "Explain! NOW!"

Philippe cried. "Alright! Alright! I'll talk! I brought her here so you wouldn't kidnap Christine's daughter, Evelina! I got so tried of your whining I had to get a girl to shut you up!"

Ariel crossed her arms. "Hey I resent that!"

"But where did you get her?" asked the Phantom.

"She's from San Jose, California, USA, in the year 2015. Not even from our world." he replied.

The Phantom lowered the book to make the flames nearly touching the book. "You better not be fucking with me."

Ariel said, "He's not lying."

The Phantom turned to her. "What?"

Ariel took a breath. "He's telling the truth. I'm from a place call USA in the year 2015. I guess Philippe thought I looked like her and brought me here though I didn't get enough time to bring my stuff to give you proof."

The Phantom moved the book away from the flames. "But you gave correct answers. How can that be if you're from that year?"

Ariel scratched her head. "I don't know how to explain this but, where I'm from, you're a character in a book called Phantom of the Opera written by Gaston Leroux year 1909. The book was so popular they made 3 plays out of it written by Andrew Lloyd Webber, Yeston &amp; Kopit, and a musical based off of Susan Kay." She saw that the Phantom of hurt by this and dropped the book on the floor. Ariel put her hand on his shoulder. "But she doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone that would love you for your music, your talents, your heart." She made him look at her and she saw the sad eyes. "She lead you on all those years. Even when she unmask you,, she was too shallow of a person to be friends with you."

Then Phantom gently removed her hand and looked to the side so he would look at her. Then he clenches his fist getting more and more angry. Then out of nowhere, he slaps her with the back of his hand and she went to the ground. She held her cheek and she look at him angry. He said, "You will regret ever coming here." Then he left to his room and locked the door.

Ariel got up and yelled, "AT LEAST I DIDN'T GROPE CARLOTTA OR HER ASSISTANCE TO SCARE HER OFF AND FAILED!" Then she went up the book and then she started to bang it against the wall. "THIS. IS. WHAT. YOU. GET. FOR. BREAKING. THE. PHANTOM'S. HEART!" Then went to the bedroom and through the book in her room. "SOME FUCKING DAY THIS TURNS OUT TO BE!


	8. Depression

**Well who ever is **_**Jaz**_** and **_**Jaz**_** is but you asked it and I here it is. Now I do have a warning. I have a Frozen song on here. Now before you go to a different story I will say that this isn't Let it Go. I'm saving it for a much later chapter in this story and 2 more times on another. So just bear with it. But if you want to know it's Do You Want to Build a Snowman. I like it, it fits, so tuff.**

Well it has been a few weeks since the fight and the slap. Eric never left his room; Ariel was getting board and board by the second. She would wonder around the opera house, reading every book, every playbill, and every picture and poster she can find. She will cook for herself and for Eric but when she leaves the food at the door, there will be a sudden now and when she turns her head the food was gone.

"This is getting ridiculous." she said. "It been nearly a month and he's moping around. I'm upset too. I probably won't see my parents again. And so close to graduating too." She went into her room and got out the book Philippe.

The book opened up to a face. "Well it's about time you got me. It was getting dust under the bed."

"Cut the crap I'm still pissed at you." He glared at her. "I need your help again. How do we get Eric out of this depression?"

He replied, "I honestly don't know. I only know him through rumors and me wondering this opera house. Try to get him out of the room. There has to be something to get him out of his funk."

Ariel said, "It might not be as easy as you think. The only thing that helped him was ditsy Christine. And that part fucked up, he tried again and in the end lost her to death. Which, God forbid, Love Never Dies happen here." She sat on the bed and sigh. Then she started to giggle. "You know this reminds be about a movie I saw called Frozen."

"Frozen? What is that all about?" asked Philippe.

She smiled. "A well good story in my opinion. Picture it: Elsa, Princess of Arendelle in Norway, possesses cryokinetic powers, with which she is able to produce or manipulate ice, frost and snow at will. One night while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister, Princess Anna. Their shocked parents, the king and queen, seek help from the troll king, who heals Anna and removes her memories of Elsa's magic. The royal couple isolates the children in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Afraid of hurting Anna again, Elsa spends most of her time alone in her room, refusing even to speak to Anna, and a rift develops between the sisters as they grow up. When the girls are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a storm. When Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation as queen. Among the guests is the Duke of Weselton, who seeks to exploit Arendelle for profit. Excited to be allowed out of the castle again, Princess Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles; the two quickly develop a mutual attraction. Despite Elsa's fears, her coronation takes place without incident. During the reception, Hans proposes to Anna, who hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to grant her blessing and forbids their sudden marriage. The sisters argue, culminating in the exposure of Elsa's abilities in an emotional outburst. Panicking, Elsa flees the castle, while inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom. High in the nearby mountains, she abandons her restraint, vowing to never return and building herself a solitary ice palace. Anna sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. Meanwhile, she leaves Hans in charge of Arendelle. While obtaining supplies, Anna meets an iceman named Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, and convinces Kristoff to guide her up the North Mountain. On their journey, the group encounters Olaf, Anna and Elsa's childhood snowman that the latter recreated and unknowingly brought to life, which leads them to Elsa's hideaway. Anna and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna insists that Elsa return, she becomes agitated and her powers lash out, accidentally striking Anna in the heart. Horrified, Elsa forces Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to leave by creating a giant snow creature that chases them away from her palace. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white and deduces that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Elsa has frozen Anna's heart. Unless it can be thawed by an "act of true love", she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, Kristoff races back with her to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, who is leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she has no idea how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf comes across Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her; they then escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to locate each other. Nevertheless, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw, since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love". Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers; Elsa thaws the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is deported to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Overjoyed, Anna and Kristoff share a kiss. The two sisters reconcile and Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again."

Philippe said, "Wow. That's a good story. It reminds me of another one with a Snow Queen."

Ariel asked, "Well will you be surprised if I tell you that this story is loosely based off of the original Snow Queen?"

"Really?" he asked.

Ariel said, "Absolutely. In fact there was another story that the creators, Disney, made loosely based of the same author. Their version of the Little Mermaid has a happy ending. Not the bullshit ending." She lay back on the bed. "Man I wish I can bring those plays or musicals here. Yeah they're not opera, but not even the songs here were opera…for the most part."

Then Philippe asked, "Well why not bring the plays here? No one really knows about this and in all fairness, it won't affect the future in this world."

Ariel thought about it and said, "You know that's a great idea and I have 10 more I can do. Hell if I get Eric out of this funk, we can do a play a month."

"A play a month?" Philippe questioned. "I don't know about. It takes a long time to learn a play."

"Not if we hired the right people. Besides when I was in high school, I was a group that did a play a month and yet we were in choir class."

"A PLAY A MONTH?! But you were in your teens." he said.

Ariel replied, "Didn't stop us getting a first place award every month."

"You went to one weird high school." he said. "Alright even if we did, will they take it? How would your organize it?"

"Well in high school, while we were dancing the month's play we would rehearse next month's play for 3 or 4 hours a day after school. Imagine what we can do on days we DON'T do an opera or musical?" asked Ariel.

Philippe was about to speak when she thought of what she said. "One question: How many plays in the your year 2005? And I'm counting all houses."

Ariel simply answered, "47 Broadway plays."

He replied, "Wow. Where did you learn that?"

"BroadwayWorld." Then Ariel sat up. "Well enough chit chat. I know 12 good ones from my world people will love and we can recycle them one more year until the opera house is popular again. I know about the human limitations but once this place is popular we can do regular work schedule as always. Also I know how to make costumes from my aunt Diane. Hell we can recycle half of them for 3 plays easily."

Philippe said, "Well you got me convince. Let's go to Eric's work place."

Ariel picked up her book and went to Eric's workbench. Since Eric has been in his room for a long time he would care less. Ariel got a lot of paper, got a pen and started to write things down with the help of Philippe when it comes to spelling. He asked, "Now how can we write the music notes?"

Ariel said, "You got my pills in there, so do you have my music?" Her iPod appeared. "Now how good are you at notes and lyrics?"

"Almost to a T." he replied. "Put the ipod in my pages and I'll get the soundtrack of the plays you want me to do and I'll put them on paper."

Ariel said, "Sweet." She put the ipod, luckily it was thin enough in the middle of the book and said, "Alright the plays I'm planning on using are: Victor/Victoria, Swan Princess, The Little Mermaid, Thumbelina, Aladdin, Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre-Dame, Mary Poppins, Fiddler on the Roof, Frozen, and Beauty &amp; the Beast."

Philippe said, "That's 11 what about the 12th one?"

Ariel made a cringe face. "Well I got one idea, but I don't know Eric will go for it."

Philippe understood. "Fair enough." The iPod turned on and Ariel saw the book vibrate as Philippe made the transitions. After he was done he said, "Wow. No wonder you want to use these. What about dances?"

"Look in the movie sections. They're there." she replied.

The book did then used his magic to make not only the music sheets, but also the dance steps that come with it and drawing costumes designs. "All that's left for you to write the talks and stuff."

Ariel got to work. "Not a problem. Can you use you magic to make copies?"

"Do you have to ask?" Ariel laughed a bit and continued to work on the 11 plays.

It took nearly 4 days, with the help of Philippe but they got them done. The 2 were exhausted. "Man oh man. I never worked that hard like that before. 11 plays, half already done in 3 days."

Philippe said, "Now all that's left is to help Eric, fix the opera house, hire people, and the works. You know in December they're going to rehearse one play before January but judge from the ones you pick it doesn't seem that bad. What's the order for this year?"

Ariel said, "Well I was thinking of Victor/Victoria for January, Swan Princess for February, The Little Mermaid for March (mostly cause of me name), Thumbelina for April, Aladdin for May, Lion King for June, The Hunchback of Notre-Dame for July, Mary Poppins for August, Fiddler on the Roof, for October Frozen for November, and Beauty &amp; the Beast for December before Christmas. After that can be relax until next year where we switch it up. And like I said, after that it can be the regular way like always."

"What about September?" asked Philippe.

Ariel said, "That's where the Eric trouble comes in." She looked at the time. "Speaking of which I need to make dinner. Take a break. You deserve it." She got up, rubbed her fingers and went to the kitchen. She started to cook but as she cooks, she started to miss her parents again. She never really was away from them this long before. Yeah she's been in camp for about 5 days but if she's going to be there for 2 years it's going to be hell. She started to think of her mom, her dad, her grandparents, her cousins, and mostly importantly her godsons David and John-John. As soon as she remembered their faces she started to cry and ironically she's chopping up some onions. "Philippe, I don't know if I'm here for Eric, for Evaline, or to bring this opera house back to life. But I wish I could talk to my parents. Hope I'm in a time bobble where I don't age like in a fanfic I read." After she was done, she put the plate of food on the tray and brought it to Eric's room. After she set it down and knocked on the door. She walked away but hid to see if he'll answer it to get the food. When he did she ran to the door but it closed on her and she hits her forehead on the door. "Ow." She walked away holding her head.

The next day she looked outside and saw snow. "Well let's see if this works." She went to Eric's door. "Do you want to build a snowman? C'mon out lets go and play. I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away." She went to the library. "I thought we can be best buddies. But I know we're not. And we know the reason why." She went back to his door. "Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman." Then there was a bang on the door, which made Ariel's left ear started to ring. "Okay, bye. Ow."

The next day she tried again. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls?" She went to the wall of portraits. "I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls (Hang in there, Don)." She sat in front of the clock form before. "It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms. Just watching the hours tick by (Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)."

Then one night there was a thunderstorm that was really scared her. She got up, got a blanket, and went to the door for the third time. She knocked softly. "Eric. Please, I know you're in there. Philippe is asking where you've been. He say have courage, and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you just let me in. We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do? Do you wanna build a snowman?" There was a loud crush and Ariel started to cry as she lean against the door. "It doesn't have to be a snowman. Just be my friend." On the other side of the door, Eric was on the floor, back against the door crying.

The next morning, Eric opened the door only to see Ariel on the floor asleep. He picked her up, and brought her to her room. Once in bed, he went to the roof. He saw the sky was free of storm clouds but it was still snowing. Then he started to make 2 small snowmen. "Ariel... I can't let you come in here. Although I really miss you much. I hear you knocking all the time. You talk and sing and cry. But you don't know…That I'm a two-faced person. One side's cold and cursed. It's better if you don't know. But my heart wants to build a snowman..." When it was done it was a mini-Eric and a mini-Ariel side by side looking at the Paris scenery.


	9. Secrets & Surprises

**Well I know it's been nearly a moth but here's the next chapter of this story. Last night I just played the new game from BlueTeaGames and Eipix. It's called Dark Parables: Queen of sands. It was a game with a beauty and the beast theme. While the game was very good, there's one part where I must laugh. The next game for Dark Parables is going to be based off of Goldielocks and the 3 Bears. Can you believe it? Well with all the seriousness out there in the world maybe we do need a laugh here and there. Well can't wait for that game. **

Another few days passed since Ariel and Philippe came up with the idea of making the 12 opera in order to bring back the old opera house back to life. Though everyday, Ariel tried to get Erik out of his room, there was no answer. And when there's no answer, she would try and fix the opera house the best she could. Though after a while, she would hurt herself from either a hammer on a finger or shoulders sore from picking up things too heavy for her. Today was Sunday, and Ariel found the old church chapel. In order to keep her peace with God, she went up there and say a few prayers before she continued her day. She knew Erik was watching over her. She has a funny 6th sense about it. Whenever there's a spider in her room, she won't sleep until she finds it. Same when it comes to the paranormal. After her Sunday duty, she and Philippe walked around for a bit.

Ariel said, "I think Erik is getting used to me being in his house. I think he's out of his room but at the same time, he hasn't killed me."

Philippe said, "You should count your lucky stars. He would've killed you right off the bat I he had his way."

Ariel said, "You almost sound disappointed that I'm still alive Philippe. Tell me, if he did kill me, what other woman would you fine?"

Philippe said, "Oh please. There are other phantom-phans out there that would be, if you will, perfect for the job. But at the same time, they understand the rules of the real world at times and yet you do. At least not yet in the romance world. As far as I know you never dated."

Ariel glared at him. "And as far as I know you died a virgin."

Philippe said, "Touche."

Soon they arrived in the ballroom. "Oh the ballroom looks so beautiful. There are not really any ballrooms where I'm from."

"There's not."

"Well they're probably are, but not like royal ballrooms or like this one. It's just such a shame that the windows are cracked, the drapes are torn, though the paintings are safe but still, it looks beautiful."

Philippe said, "Hey, I heard that you can sing really good. How about you sing for me?"

Ariel smiled. "Well I do know some songs but they're not opera. I wasn't lying when I said that when I last did, I went mute for a while."

Philippe said, "Still can you sing please?"

Ariel said, "Well alright. I think I know the perfect music." They went to the stage and Ariel got to the center of it. Philippe was on stage too on a pedestal.

"I'm ready when you are." he said.

She got her Ipod, put on her ear-buds and found the song she wants to sing. It was the song from CATZ, but instead of singing it her boss' way, when she worked for him, she's going to sing it her way. What she didn't know is that Erik was watching her from Box 5. "Midnight. Not a sound from the pavement. Has the moon lost her memory? She is smiling alone. In the lamplight. The withered leaves collect at my feet. And the wind begins to moan. Memory. All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then. I remember. The time I knew what happiness was. Let the memory live again. Every street lamp. Seems to beat a fatalistic warning. Someone mutters at the street lamp gutters. And soon it will be morning. Daylight. I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life. And I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes. Tonight will be a memory too. And a new day will begin. Burnt out ends of smoky days. The stale cold smell of morning. A street lamp dies, another night is over. Another day is dawning."

That's when Philippe opened it's pages and light came from it. The magic then fulled the stage with people sitting down and was watching her. Even the place looked like it wasn't damage. Ariel didn't question it cause she thought it was all from her head. "Touch me. It's so easy to leave me. All alone with my memory. Of my days in the sun. If you touch me. You'll understand what happiness is. Look a new day has begun. Daylight. See the dew on a sunflower. And a rose that is fading. Roses wither away. Like the sunflower, I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting for the day. Memory. Turn your face to the moonlight. Let your memory lead you. Open up, enter in. If you find there the meaning of what happiness is. Then a new life will begin. Memory. All alone in the moonlight. I can smile at the old days. I was beautiful then. I remember a time I knew what happiness was . Let the memory live again."

Then Philippe released more magic and this time the stage changed into the same design as from the CATZ movie. "Burnt out ends of smokey days. The stale cold smell of morning. A streetlamp dies - another night is over. Another day is dawning. Daylight. I must wait for the sunrise. I must think of a new life. And I mustn't give in. When the dawn comes, tonight will be a memory too. And a new day will begin."

Then the magic happened again and this time, Ariel was dressed up as a cat, Grizabella more likely. "Sunlight through the trees in summer. Endless masquerading. Like a flower as the dawning is breaking. The memory is fading. Touch me. It's so easy to leave me. All alone with a memory. Of my days in the sun. If you touch me, you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun."

When she finished, she heard something. "Brava, brava, bravissima." Ariel looked around. The magic went away. "Where in the world have you been hiding? Really, you were perfect. I only wish I knew your secret. Who is your great tutor?"

Ariel blushed. "I don't really have a tutor. I taught myself. I would sing a long to other songs and when I sing by myself I would find my tempo. I tried opera before with this song, but sadly I over did it and I became mute. Even though my boss knew about my limits, he pushed me and then I was fired." Ariel sat down on the stage.

"The man was a fool then. Every manager should know their worker's limit." said Erik.

Ariel said, "Please let me see you Erik. You disappeared after I told you why I was here…that and when you slammed the door against me fore-head."

Erik chuckled. "Sorry about that. Though no offence I didn't broke your nose did I? I mean your glasses can barely stay up."

Ariel laughed a bit. "Naw naw. You didn't do that. Umm…I didn't break my nose but I think a volleyball incident is the reason. In school, in physical education, we were just learning how to play volleyball. I don't know if you're familiar with it, but you basically just hit a ball over a net with your hands and wrist, and on the first day we were allow to have a 'free for all'. Well in about 3 seconds in, I turned my head to the right for just one second and when I looked straight, next thing I knew, I got hit in the face. And keep in mind; this was BEFORE I got glasses. Well after I woke up and steady myself it wasn't until I put on glasses on for the first time is when I noticed the injury and that was about 1 year later. So I'm not an Italian/Mexican girl with a petite European nose."

Erik tried to hold his laugh. "Believe it or not I can see that happening. Did your parents sue the school?"

Ariel said, "Nope because already my mom scared them shitless and they're victim number 3."

"She scared other school?"

"Of course. She scared my elementary school, my middle school, my high school, and currently my college cause they kept a point information for over 3 years in my 6 years being there, so now I can't graduate until that's settle."

"Not easy being a student huh?"

"Especially if you have a learning disability. Maybe that's why I want to be a librarian and do some singing on the side. Yeah you need a Masters to hand out a book but at least I won't rip my hair out."

Erik asked, "You're not so well under stress huh?"

Ariel lie back on the floor and put her hands behind her head. "Not really. Hell even when I sleep, my brain is still going."

Then she heard footsteps getting closer to her and then a shadow over her. She opened her eyes and saw Erik. Still in his Mystery Legends clothes but at least she can see him for one. "Why keep your singing a secret?"

Ariel sat up. "Same reason why you hide your face. Some people would frown at what you have."

Erik then looked hesitant. Then he held out his hand. "You showed me your secrets, let me show you mind."

Ariel smiled softly, and put her hand in his. He helped her up and they went back to Erik's lair, but not before Ariel getting Philippe. Once inside the lair Erik took Ariel to one of his mirrors that weren't smashed or destroyed. He removed hood, which it showed his brown hair. Obviously it wasn't a wig like in the in other adaptations. So boldness is out of the window. Ariel asked, "What is it you wanted to show me?"

Erik said, "When I heard that Christine was getting married, I was devastated. I didn't know what I should do. I've been given opportunities on opening my own freak show in Australia. But I didn't want to relive my past nor create the same to others. I went to a gypsy camp for poison since, that's how I cam into this world. Mother tried to abort me and then I was born. But then the fortune-teller told me that a young girl would come to me and will for fill what we both need. Naturally I thought it was Christine so she gave me a potion where I don't age." He gently made her look at the mirror and then took of his mask. Ariel looked at his face and saw that his deformity was a combination of the 2004 version and Zuko's scar from Last Airbender. But he looked as young and handsome as though he never age passed 34. "As you can see I haven't age pass 34. In actuality I'm in my 50s. In your case the age of the original book." Ariel looked at him. "Yes, Fop Jr. actually let me read the damn book. Though in truth I'm not so happy about the ending."

Ariel smiled and put her hand on his deformed cheek. Erik closed his eyes and put his hand on hers. Ariel said, "In my opinion Erik, you were brought to this earth as a test from God. He wants to see if people can judge a person for their character, not their appearances and whoever fails it, gets punished." Ariel gently hugs him. "And I pity them for hurting you in a terrible way."

Erik didn't know what to do at this moment. Ariel didn't scream, didn't run away, or even hurt him. Instead she was hugging him, jiving him love. And it was all they ever wanted. Erik was hesitant but he slowly moved his arms around her and hugged her back. "Why are you giving love to someone you don't know? Didn't your mom tell you not to trust strangers?"

Ariel said, "She did, but I also learned never to judge a person by the color of his/her skin but by their character. For instance, the stagehand, if you hadn't killed him, he would've raped a lot of women and wouldn't be punished. The managers were dragging the opera house to the ground, and you've been played my HER. Yes there's consequences to ones actions, but the first time is to forgive the person, and then forgive yourself."

Erik smiled. "Why a girl like, with a disability and 2 minor deformity learn not to be judgmental?"

Ariel said, "Simple. I'm not on my period and if I were then you'll see an angry bitch."

Erik chuckled and kissed her head. "Have you ever been judged before?"

Ariel nodded. "I have. I have before in the past. But currently I've always been scared to be judge in the future."

"Why's that?"

Ariel said, "Erik, I have one more secret." She took a breath. She looked at him. "I can never give a man children."

Erik grew worried. "What happened?"

Ariel said, "When I was growing up, I noticed that my 'monthly visits' were really acting funny. There would be times where I'll get them and last 3 months and there would times when I never get them. I finally went to the doctor and turns out I had Ovarian Cysts, very serious tumors at the time. So serious that I have them removed before I had cancer. Docs said if I've waited 5 more days, it would've been stage 4 even though 95% of the time it shouldn't. So they have to remove them." Then she smiled as she looked down. "I think it was the time I swore off men and the funny thing is…it's hereditary. Got it from my mother, who lost one, and she got it from her aunt who she never told me if I lost one or both." She gently slipped out of Erik's arms. "Maybe that's why I think we're somewhat kindred spirits. We both have something we wish we didn't have." Ariel looked down in shame, in actual shame.

Erik put his hand on her cheek and gently made her look at him. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. But I am so sorry of what happened to you."

Ariel smiled and put her hand on his. "It's not all bad now. In fact I think of it more like a blessing. Whatever health problems I have, I can never pass them down. My family curses are now broken." What she means is: no dialysis, no diabetes, no heart disease, and no Alzheimer's.

Erik asked, "Then how is mine a blessing? Especially I'm here as a 'test'?"

Ariel smiled. "There was a book I used to read called the Green Mile. It was about 3 cops working in a prison for death-row inmates. Well one man came in. He was African American and was convicted or rape and killing 2 little girls, mostly cause he was black. However, much to the surprise of the other guards and inmates, he is very shy, soft-spoken, and a very emotional person. John reveals extraordinary powers by healing Paul's bladder infection and resurrecting a mouse only by his touch. Later, he heals the terminally ill wife of Warden Hal Moores. When John is asked to explain his power, he merely says that he "took it back." But then something happened. Meanwhile, a violent, psychopathic prisoner named "Wild Bill" Wharton has arrived, to be executed for multiple murders committed during a robbery. At one point he seizes John's arm, and John psychically senses that Wharton is also responsible for the crime for which John was convicted and sentenced to death. John "takes back" the sickness in Hal's wife and regurgitates it into Percy, who then becomes unable to talk and shoots Wharton to death and falls into a state of permanent catatonia. Percy is then admitted to Briar Ridge Mental Hospital as a patient rather than an administrator. In the wake of these events, Paul interrogates John, who says he "punished them bad men" and offers to show Paul what he saw. John takes Paul's hand and says he has to give Paul "a part of himself" in order for Paul to see what really happened to the girls. Paul asks John what he should do, if he should open the door and let John walk away. John tells him that there is too much pain in the world, to which he is sensitive, and says he is "rightly tired of the pain" and is ready to rest. For his last request on the night before his execution, John watches the play Top Hat. When John is put in the electric chair, he, shedding tears, asks Paul not to put the traditional black hood over his head because he is afraid of the dark. Paul agrees, shakes his hand as a goodbye, and John is executed." Erik couldn't believe what he just heard. John Coffey was just like him. John was a test, and most of the people failed, and Erik was one and the some of the people failed too.

Erik asked, "What happened to the guard?"

Ariel replied, "As an elderly Paul finishes his story, he notes that he requested a transfer to a youth detention center, where he spent the remainder of his career. Elaine, his best friend, questions his statement that he had a fully grown son at the time, and Paul explains that he was 44 years old at the time of John's execution, meaning that he is now over 108 years old. This is apparently a side effect of John giving a "part of himself" to Paul. Mr. Jingles, Del's mouse resurrected by John, is also still alive — but Paul believes his outliving all of his relatives and friends to be a punishment from God for having let John be executed, and wonders how long it will be before his own death. But to be honest, I don't think he was being punished. I think he was made to live that long so he can pass down his story to anyone who is bias and prejudice and help them change."

Erik asked, "Do you think I have a gift like that?"

Ariel said, "Anything is possible."


	10. Rebuilding the Opera House

After that conversation, the 2 spend the night talking on Erik's bed. They talked about their past, their dreams, tell each jokes and what not. Even Philippe joined in, though most of the time they had him under a pillow since he doesn't have a filter for speaking. They talk all through the night into the morning when the 2 were sleep. Then a couple of hours later, Philippe woke Ariel up. She opened her eyes and saw the book opened with his face on a page. "Time for work?" she asked.

"The house can't fix itself." said Philippe.

Ariel got her glasses and gently got out of bed so she wouldn't wake up Erik. "Alright. Let me just make breakfast for him and me. Might as well let him sleep while we work." She got her glasses she got changed clothes thanks to Erik. He gave her some clothes, both dress and pants, though it wasn't easy getting her bras an panties at times. Reason why she can't go herself is because Erik doesn't trust her with the time frame of France. Anyway, Ariel arrived in the kitchen and started to cook breakfast. "So where to today?"

Philippe opened the book to the map section. "Well our first stop is the lobby area where we first started. It's mostly cleaning but Erik's puzzle we have to take apart."

"Well why not keep the puppet part that lowered the curtain but changed it to opened the curtain fancy like?" asked Ariel. "We just have to change the dummy to match the theme of the play."

Philippe said, "Doesn't sound like a bad idea. But we're going to need Erik to fix it up." Then he pointed to another part of the map. "Then after that we got move some of the debris near the hallways like before. Are you sure you are up for the challenge?"

Ariel said, "Back home there was a show called 'Catch a Contractor'. It's about 2 professionals helping people who are suffering botched work from those that trick them into giving them money and don't have the proper paper work. Don't know if that qualifies here, but they dive out good tips on how to do things yourself with the proper tools."

Philippe asked, "Sounds interesting. Any of them went to court or anything?"

"Well there's about 3 seasons so far, so about 31 episodes, and they always give the cons 3 choices. Give the money back, go back to work and do it properly under their supervision, or go to court. Out of 31 showings, 2 ended up in court, 1 turn out it was the homeowner's fault into getting a freebee, and the rest were supervised while doing the work." said Ariel. After she cooked, she left Erik's food near his bed, and went to the table to eat her food.

After she ate, she got her tools, and went to the lobby. "All this place needs to cleaning and a patch work." She looked at Philippe. "Can you summon workers or something to help?"

Philippe said, "If you're talking about the Teen Titans episode with the magic book, can't do it."

Ariel said, "Well it was worth a shot." She put the book on the counter in the room and got to work. She went to the ticket book and started to clean the old HOP area. Since the items don't go away this time, she can put things away and organized them or throw it away since its just items. After that she went to the back room where the electrical was and labeled the wires and the lights. Then it was time for cleaning.

Meanwhile, Erik just woke up and saw that Ariel wasn't in bed but saw his breakfast. "Doesn't she ever sleep in?" he asked himself. He ate his food, got dress, this time just a suit, cap, and half mask, and went to find her. He did in the lobby room. She was scrubbing the floors. "Don't you ever sleep in?" he asked.

Ariel saw him. "Not if Philippe is your alarm clock." She pointed to his puppet. "I've been thinking, with the plays I have made and everything, maybe we can keep that puppet and instead of lowering the curtain, just opened it and dress it up to match the theme. After all you're the better puzzle maker then me."

Erik looked at the puppet. "I can see that work. Just need to change the clothes and head." Then he turned to her. "Don't you get tired doing chores?"

Ariel said, "Well at home I would just vacuum, empty the dishwasher, clean my room, dust, vacuum the couch, and do the laundry and same at my grandparents if I'm asked to. Doing repair work is new to me but I'm a fast learner."

Erik shook his head chuckling. "No way in hell you're doing repair work. I've seen you do my puzzles and you nearly broke half of them in the process." He picked up the tools. "You clean, I fix." Then he walked off.

Ariel rolled her eyes and continued cleaning as Erik was in the same room repairing things that Ariel hasn't touched yet. Ariel muttered. "You're lucky I don't beat you up."

"I heard that!"

Once the lobby was done, they worked in the orchestra pit. Ariel asked, "If we do hire actors and singers, how are we going to pay them? Each of them has a salary and as far as I know they always pay you."

Erik said, "I got some antiques that we can sell for a good profit. The salary here was never really high. Hell for tone death, she does it for free. Speaking of which, I'll hang you if you hire her again."

Ariel held her hands up in defense. "Hey I'm with you. She doesn't know how to sing to save her own life. But for now let's focusing on fixing up this place. Oh almost forgot, are you planning on getting rid of all of your puzzles?"

Erik said, "Not all. Maybe I'll keep the locks on the manager's room, and the entrance to the sewers for us. The only one I think that we have change in a big way is the blueprint for the rooms. I'm actually thinking of sealing off Christine's room."

Ariel looked at him. "Are you sure you're ready for that? We can always remodel it for a main room for the boss or something since it goes directly to your place."

Erik said, "Well we can always remodel it but for now, let's save that room for last."

Ariel said, "You know after this we're going to have a hard time hiring dancers, singers, and music players."

"Well believe it or not, I have a feeling that some that used to work here, will come back, particularly the musicians. As for singers, we're going to have to do auditions for both men and women. Do you know a sing that can test them?" asked Erik.

Ariel said, "The perfect one. It's long but it should help. It called Over the Misty Mountains."

The 2 went to the boxes and cleaned them. "Never heard of that song." said Erik.

Ariel said, "That's because the story isn't invented yet. To summarize it about a group of dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit going to a lost kingdom to take back the treasure that was stolen from a dragon named Smaug. Along the way, they meet elves, orcs, goblins, giant spiders, giant eagles, humans, and trolls. The book sold so well that the author wrote 3 more called Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers, and Return of the King. All 3 are set years after the dragon."

Erik said, "Wish I could read it. Sound fascinating."

Ariel said, "If you ask nicely maybe Philippe will make the book appear and you can read it. It's not a big book, but you really can't put it down."

"Is there a play based off a famous book that isn't fantasy?" asked Erik.

Ariel replied, "There is. It's called the Godfather. But that one set in the future this world. As in the 1940s future."

Erik looked at her shocked. "Wow. What is it about?"

Ariel said, "The Mafia of the time. There's actually 3 parts but the first one is the best. Want me to give the summery of the movie?" Erik nodded excitedly. "On the occasion of his daughter Connie's wedding, Vito Corleone hears requests in his role as the Godfather, the Don of a New York crime family. Vito's youngest son, Michael, wearing a Marine Corps uniform, introduces his girlfriend, Kay Adams, to his family at the reception. Johnny Fontane, a famous singer and godson to Vito, seeks his help in securing a movie role; Vito dispatches his consigliere, Tom Hagen, to Los Angeles to talk the abrasive studio head, Jack Woltz, into giving Johnny the part. Woltz is unmoved until he wakes up in bed with the severed head of his prized stallion. Shortly before Christmas 1945, drug baron Virgil "The Turk" Sollozzo, backed by the Tattaglia crime family, asks Don Corleone for both investment in his narcotics business and protection through his political connections. Wary of involvement in a dangerous new trade that risks alienating political insiders, Vito declines. Suspicious, he sends his enforcer, Luca Brasi, to spy on them. Solozzo has Vito gunned down in the street, then kidnaps Hagen. With Corleone first-born Sonny in command, Hagen is pressured to persuade him to accept Sollozzo's deal, then released. Vito survives, and at the hospital Michael thwarts another attempt on his father; Michael's jaw is broken by NYPD Captain Marc McCluskey, Sollozzo's bodyguard. Sonny retaliates with a hit on Tattaglia's son. The family receives two fish wrapped in Brasi's bullet-proof vest, indicating that Luca "sleeps with the fishes." Michael plots to murder Sollozzo and McCluskey: on the pretext of settling the dispute, Michael agrees to meet them in a Bronx restaurant. There, retrieving a planted handgun, he kills both men. Despite a clampdown by the authorities, the Five Families erupt in open warfare and Vito's sons fear for their safety. Michael takes refuge in Sicily, and his brother, Fredo, is sheltered by the Corleone's Las Vegas casino partner, Moe Greene. Sonny attacks his brother-in-law Carlo on the street for abusing his sister and threatens to kill him if it happens again. When it does, Sonny speeds for their home but is ambushed at a highway toll booth and riddled with sub-machine gun fire. While in Sicily, Michael meets and marries Apollonia Vitelli, but their euphoria is shattered when a car bomb intended for him takes her life. Devastated by Sonny's death, Vito moves to end the feuds. Realizing that the Tattaglias are controlled by the now-dominant Don Emilio Barzini, Vito assures the Five Families that he will withdraw his opposition to their heroin business and forgo avenging his son's murder. His safety guaranteed, Michael returns home and enters the family business. He and Kay reunite and marry the next year. With his father at the end of his career and his brother too weak, Michael takes the reins of the family, promising his wife the business will be legitimate within five years. To that end, he insists Hagen relocate to Las Vegas and relinquish his role to Vito because Tom is not a "wartime consigliere"; the older man agrees Tom should "have no part in what will happen" in the coming battles with rival families. When Michael travels to Las Vegas to buy out Greene's stake in the family's casinos, their partner derides the Corleones for being run out of New York; Michael is dismayed to see that Fredo has fallen under Greene's sway. Vito suffers a fatal heart attack and died. At his funeral, Tessio, a Corleone capo, asks Michael to meet with Don Barzini, signalling the betrayal that Vito had forewarned. The meeting is set for the same day as the christening of Connie's baby. While Michael stands at the altar as the child's godfather, Corleone assassins murder the other New York dons and Moe Greene, Tessio is executed for his treachery; Michael extracts Carlo's confession to his complicity in setting up Sonny's murder for Barzini. After Clemenza garrotes Carlo with a wire, Connie accuses Michael of the murder, telling Kay that Michael ordered all the killings. Kay is relieved when Michael finally denies it, but when the capos arrive they address her husband as Don Corleone."

Erik said, "Wow. I know there's rumors of gang but I never heard of a mafia."

Ariel said, "Well there's Irish, Italian, Jewish, and believe it or not Amish mafia that I know of. If there's others I don't hear about them."

Erik asked, "Is there's sequels to that movie?"

She replied, "2 actually both very long. The second one talks about Vito and how he came to be and the third one is redemption with Michael but it comes to late." Then she remembered something. "The theme of the movie my dad asked the music players to play on his and mom's wedding renewal but the player looked at him strange cause he thought he was Mexican like mom. He found out dad is Italian?"

Erik smirked. "How did he found out? A dead horse in the bed?"

Ariel laughed. "No, no. When his mom went up to the player to play some Italian music is when he found out. To that song mom and dad danced to it, as well as Grandpa and Grandma, and Auntie Diane and Uncle Larry since both women were Italian sisters." She smiled. "If you would've heard it, it's like all your troubles are gone and you dancing besides a green field."

Erik smiled at her. "That beautiful huh? Well if I ask nicely I'll ask FOP Jr. to put up the book so I can read it."

Well it took the 2 some times, more like days turned weeks, but the opera house was close to be fixed and finished. The 2 were on the roof relaxing after a hard days work. With them was a bucket of ice and beers. Yes Ariel is drinking a man's drink. To her it was like she was in a scene of the Shawshank Redemption movie. And that's how it came to pass, that on the second-to-last day of the job, the duo that tarred the plate opera roof in the spring of whatever year it was wound up sitting in a row at ten o'clock in the morning, drinking icy cold Black Label beer courtesy of the hardest screw that ever walked a turn at the opera house. They sat and drank with the sun on their shoulders, and felt like free men. They could'a been tarring the roof of one of their own houses. They were the Lords of all Creation. As for Erik, he spent that break hunkered in the shade, a strange little smile on his face, watching Ariel drink his beer. Ariel got a bottle and gave it to Erik. "Here's a cold one, Erik."

Erik took it in his hand and opened it. "Never thought I would drink beer after this. But somehow it feels right." Ariel sat next to him. You could argue he'd done it to please Philippe. Or maybe make a friend with Ariel. Me, I think he did it just to feel human...a dream he always wanted.


	11. Ideas

After finishing the repairs and remolding of the opera house, Ariel was already making ad submissions for the paper so people can come and audition to be singers, dancers, music players, and more. Turns out Christine room was fixed to be Ariel's working room at night and kept the manager's office for meetings during the day. Some of the other rooms were either remodeled or fixed and of course they added rooms for the workers They still kept the sign of the place but this time they upgraded the design so it won't be an eye-sore. Once Ariel was done, but put her cloak and left the house to go to the printing store. Thanks to Erik and Philippe, they made a map for her so she knows where to go. Reason why is because, she gets lost easily. She made it to the printers and walked inside. The shop owner heard the bell when the door was opened and saw her. The owner was no more then 60 years old, old enough to be a grandfather. "Hello, what can I do for you?" he asked.

Ariel said, "I would like to put an ad in the paper please." She handed him a sheet. "Already have one ready."

He took it and read it. "You're working at the old opera house?"

Ariel said, "Yes. Me and a colleague of mine, rebuild it, add some modifications, and already have 12 plays in the making."

The owner looked at her in shock. "Wow you work fast huh? Must have got that from your parents." Ariel then got a bit sad. Admittedly, she was starting to miss her family and their crazy antics. The owner noticed her face. "Sorry if I had offended you."

Ariel shook her head and smiled. "It's alright. I haven't written them of what I've been doing. Let's just say the reason why I left is because of self finding."

The owner chuckled. "I know the feeling with my kids. Well at least write to them so they will know how you are doing."

Ariel said, "I will."

The owner punches some numbers for the price of the ad and he asked, "By the way, have you seen the rumored opera ghost? He hasn't shown up in over 16 years. He didn't cause you trouble when you fixed up the place right?"

Ariel thought up of a quick lie. "Actually I did found his place, but the poor soul died of a broken heart. I gave him a proper grave and said a prayer and went to work."

The owner took her to the back where the newspaper was being printed. "Broken heart you say? I heard he doesn't even had a heart."

Ariel said, "Well then you don't know the real story. My theory is that he did indeed fall in love with the singer, but the singer lead him on over the years and was too naive to tell him she either wasn't ready for love or stay as friends. And even if that was true you can't really judge someone but their looks."

The owner said, "Mom told me the same thing which was a shame when the Phantom was revealed, the cops wanted to kill him off so quickly." The owner put the paper in place and Ariel was about to get some money out when he stopped. "Put your money away. This one's on me."

Ariel said, "But sir that's too kind of you."

He replied, "Then how about this for a trade. My 5 sons have excellent singing voices for opera and whatnot. Can they join the upcoming audition?"

Ariel said, "Sure, but the decision on who gets the job isn't up to me, it's up to my colleague. He has an ear for music more then me anyway. Just have them arrived at the date on the ad and we'll get started."

The owner said, "Thank you. Are you also looking for any other singers?"

"Girls, children, if any, as well as dancers and singers. It'll all on the ad and we put on specific dates for them to arrive so it won't over crowd the opera house." said Ariel. "But in truth I'm kind of hoping some of the old workers from 16 years ago will show up. Particularly some of the stage hands, maids, and dancing teachers."

He replied, "Oh I'm sure they'll come along. I don't think they'll stay away since that was their home." Then he turned his attention for the ad she submitted. "Now the ad won't appear for a couple of days, do you have a big enough gab for the audition dates?"

Ariel said, "Yes. We'll be having them a month from now. Should be more then enough time for those that live close by and practice."

"Excellent. The paper will be out in no time then." he said.

Ariel nodded and said goodbye as she left. As she walked by, she saw a dress shop and at one of display windows was a beautiful wedding dress. It wasn't modern like from her time, but the princess poofy designed remind her of her grandmother's wedding dress. It was a ball gown with a V-neck neckline, a cathedral train, long sleeve, appliqués, beading, buttons, with a zipper in the back. The style was classic, timeless, elegant, and luxurious. It was a beautiful white wedding dress. Ariel sighs as she looks at the dress. 'Wish I can buy it for the plays.' Then she saw the dress being taken down and it was being handed to an engage couple. 'One could dream I guess.' she thought.

She made it back to the opera house and went to Erik's lair. Erik was looking over the plays when he saw her. "Already taken care of?"

Ariel said, "To the last detail. But there's one thing that bother's me. I don't know how to run an opera house."

Erik said, "Already taken care of that. I can still be the owner, but you can just be a figure head."

"Sounds like the Chinese royalty. Do you think that can work?" asked Ariel.

Erik said, "Of course, can for your role, you can be the lead singer in all the plays. That way, the audience will know that this place knows talent unlike the stupid 2 from before."

Ariel thought about that. On one hand: she knows all the songs, but on the other hand: people will get suspicious about who her partner is. But on the other hand: people have already forgotten about the 'phantom' incident, but on the other hand: SHE might come back. After much time of doing the pros and con list and said, "You got a deal, me figurehead, you owner. Just no letters this time."

Erik asked, "Then how can we communicate?"

Ariel was about to argue but he was right. "Crap." The 2 sat down at the workbench and thought about it. Can't do walky-talkies since they're no invented yet. They can always say that Box 5 is the owner's box and can never be used. And no cell phones either. They were really stuck. Then Ariel remembered something. "Got an idea." Erik paid attention. "In another play, 'Gypsy Rose Lee', a mother took her 2 daughter to be audition for the owner's house. Well he was always silent and his partner will always do the talking and they never saw the owner's face. Maybe we can do something like that. You can watch the audition from Box 5 and I can tell them my partner is making the final decisions."

Erik asked, "But what if they want to see me?"

Ariel said, "In the movie the secretary said that the owner never meets anyone that she is like a carrier between 2 people: the owner and the client. We can do the same thing."

Erik can't argue with that. "Alright we'll do that. You might as well write Over Misty Mountains songs and music. Something tells me that song is going to help us a lot."

Ariel said, "Well it should since it's 47 line poem actually."

Erik looked at her shocked. "47 line poem?! How big was the original book?"

Ariel said, "One big book divided up into 3 parts. BUT it's shorter then the 3 sequels I told you about."

Erik felt dizzy. "Wow. Might as well tell me what happens in Godfather 2 and 3 since we got a month to kill."

Ariel said, "Thought you never ask. Now for part 2, it's a prequel/sequel. Meaning it has parts of the first movie but it talks about one's past. In this case Vito. In 1901, Corleone, Sicily, nine-year-old Vito Andolini's family is killed after his father insults local Mafia chieftain Don Ciccio. He escapes to New York and is registered as "Vito Corleone" on Ellis Island. On the occasion of the 1958 first communion party for his son, Michael Corleone has a series of meetings in his role as the Don of his crime family. With Nevada Senator Pat Geary, he discusses the terms of a fourth state gaming license for the Corleones, but the two only trade insults and demand payoffs. Johnny Ola arrives to express support for Michael on behalf of Florida gangster Hyman Roth. At the same time as the Don tries to manage his depressed sister Connie and older brother Fredo, Corleone caporegime Frank Pentangeli is upset that his boss will not help him defend New York against the Rosato brothers, who work for the Jewish Roth. That night, Michael survives an assassination attempt at his home and puts consigliere Tom Hagen in charge, reassuring him of their fraternal bond. In 1917, Vito Corleone lives in a tenement with his wife Carmela and son Sonny and works in a New York grocery store owned by the father of a close friend. A member of the Black Hand, Don Fanucci, who extorts protection payments from local businesses, forces the store owner to fire Vito and give his job to Fanucci's nephew. As a favor to his neighbor, Peter Clemenza, Vito hides a stash of guns; in return, he is invited to the burglary of a rich apartment. His share of the loot is a plush rug, which he lays in his own living room. In Miami, Michael tells Roth that Pentangeli was behind the assassination attempt; Michael then travels to New York where he tells Pentangeli that Roth ordered it and asks him to cooperate with his plan for revenge. Pentangeli meets the Rosatos, and their men ambush him, saying they act on Michael's orders. However, a passing policeman interrupts them, and they flee, leaving Pentangeli for dead. Senator Geary finds himself in Fredo's brothel with a dead prostitute and no memory of how he got there; he accepts Tom's offer of "friendship" to cover up the incident. After witnessing a rebel suicide bombing in Havana, Cuba, Michael becomes convinced of the rebels' resolve to overthrow the dictator Fulgencio Batista. Fredo brings Michael money for a deal with Roth, but instead of giving it to Roth, Michael asks Roth who put out the hit on Pentangeli. Roth is reminded of his late friend Moe Greene—dead in a spate of Corleone killings—saying, "This is the business we've chosen. I didn't ask who gave the order because it had nothing to do with business!" As they go to President Batista's New Year's Eve party, Michael tells Fredo that he knows that Roth plans to kill him as he leaves the party, and later, Fredo inadvertently reveals that he knew Johnny Ola, despite his previous denial. Michael's bodyguard strangles Ola but is killed by police before he can finish off the ailing Roth. Michael embraces his brother, revealing that he knows that he was behind the plot on his life, but the party breaks up as word spreads that the rebels are taking over. Fredo flees in the chaos. Back home, Tom informs Michael that Roth is recovering in Miami and that Kay's pregnancy has miscarried. Three years later, two more sons—Fredo and Michael—have been born to Vito. He and his partners (Clemenza and Sal Tessio) face extortion by Don Fanucci, who demands that they let him "wet his beak" from their recent burglary or he will have the police ruin the Corleone family. Vito persuades his partners to pay Fanucci less than he asks and promises he will "make him an offer he won't refuse" as a favor to them. During a neighborhood festa, Vito meets with Fanucci and earns his respect. He then follows Fanucci, surprises him in his apartment foyer, shoots and kills him, takes back his partners' money, and escapes. In Washington, D.C., a Senate committee investigating the Corleone family cannot find evidence to implicate Michael until a surprise witness is called, Pentangeli - who survived the attempt on his life and is under witness protection. Vito has become a respected figure in his New York community. He confronts a landlord who doesn't know him, offering extra money to let a widow keep her apartment. The landlord says he has already leased it and becomes angry when Vito demands that he allow her to keep her dog. Later the landlord learns that he may have offended the wrong person. Terrified, he returns to assure Vito that the widow can stay, along with her dog, at a reduced rent. Michael and Tom observe that Roth's strategy to destroy Michael is well-planned. Fredo is returned to Nevada, where he privately explains himself to Michael. He was upset about being passed over to head the family, and helped Roth, thinking that there would be something in it for him, unaware, he swears, of their plans on Michael's life. He informs his brother that the Senate Committee's chief counsel is on Roth's payroll. Michael disowns Fredo and cautions Al Neri, "I don't want anything to happen to him while my mother's alive". Pentangeli, ensconced in FBI witness protection and ready to avenge the attempt on his life, is prepared to confirm accusations against Michael until his Sicilian brother attends the hearing at the Don's side; Pentangeli denies his sworn statements, and the hearing dissolves in an uproar. Afterwards, Michael violently prevents Kay from leaving with their children; she retaliates with the revelation that her miscarriage was actually an abortion. Vito, together with his young family, visits Sicily for the first time since childhood. He is introduced to the elderly Don Ciccio by Don Tommasino as the man who imports their olive oil to America and who wants his blessing. When Ciccio asks Vito who his father was, Vito says, "My father's name was Antonio Andolini, and this is for you!" He then plunges a large knife into the old man's stomach and carves it open. As they flee, Tommasino is shot and injured. Carmela Corleone dies sometimes later. At the funeral, a reformed Connie implores Michael to forgive Fredo. Michael relents and embraces Fredo but stares intently at Al Neri. Roth is refused asylum and even entry to Israel. Over Tom's dissent, Michael plans his revenge. Tom visits Pentangeli and offers to spare his family, reminding him that failed plotters against the Roman Emperor took their own lives. Connie helps Kay visit her children, but Michael closes the door on any forgiveness. As he arrives in Miami to be taken into custody, Hyman Roth is shot in the stomach and killed by Rocco Lampone, who is immediately shot dead by FBI agents. Frank Pentangeli is discovered dead in his bathtub with slit wrists. Al shoots Fredo while they are fishing on Lake Tahoe. On December 7, 1941, the Corleone family gathers to surprise Vito for his fiftieth birthday. Sonny introduces Carlo Rizzi to Connie. Tessio comes in with the cake, and they discuss the attack on Pearl Harbor. Michael announces he has left college and enlisted in the United States Marine Corps, leaving Sonny furious, Tom incredulous, and Fredo the only brother supportive. Vito is heard at the door, and all but Michael leave the room to greet him. Michael sits alone by the lake at the family compound reflecting on what he has done."

Erik again was in awe. "So after Vito escaped to be free of the mafia, he couldn't since America has them anyway. As for Michael, he did was he had promised but broke. What happens in 3?"

Ariel said, "That's when everything falls apart for Michael and the rest of his family despite trying to escape the 'curse' if you will. In 1979, as Michael Corleone is approaching 60, he regrets his ruthless rise to power, and is especially guilt-ridden for having his brother, Fredo, murdered. He has semi-retired from the Mafia, leaving the Corleone family's criminal interests under enforcer Joey Zasa's control. Michael uses his tremendous wealth and power in an attempt to rehabilitate his reputation via numerous charitable acts. Michael and Kay divorced in 1960, and Kay was given custody of their children, Anthony and Mary. At a ceremony in St. Patrick's Old Cathedral, Michael is named a Commander of the Order of St. Sebastian. At the following reception, Anthony tells his father that he is leaving law school to become an opera singer. Kay supports his decision, but Michael wants Anthony to finish school or enter the family business; Anthony refuses any involvement in his father's "legacy". Michael and Kay have an uneasy reunion, in which Kay reveals that she and Anthony know the truth about Fredo's death. Vincent Mancini, Sonny Corleone's illegitimate son with Lucy Mancini, arrives at the reception. He is embroiled in a feud with Zasa, who has involved the Corleone family in major drug trafficking and turned Little Italy into a slum. Michael's sister, Connie, arranges a meeting between Vincent and Zasa. When Zasa calls Vincent a bastard, Vincent bites Zasa's ear. When Vincent overpowers two hitmen sent to kill him, he learns that Zasa was accountable. Michael, troubled by Vincent's fiery temper but impressed by his family loyalty, agrees to take his nephew under his wing. Michael's recent stock purchase in International Immobiliare, an international real estate holding company known as "the world's biggest landlord", makes him its largest single shareholder, with six seats on the company's 13-member board of directors. He makes a tender offer to buy the Vatican's 25% share in the company, which will give him controlling interest. Knowing that Archbishop Gilday, head of the Vatican Bank, has accumulated a massive deficit, Michael offers the Bank $600 million in exchange for the shares. The Immobiliare's board quickly approve the offer, but it must be ratified in Rome by Pope Paul VI, who is gravely ill. Without his word, the deal remains in limbo. Soon after, Don Altobello, an elderly New York Mafia boss and Connie's godfather, visits Michael, telling him that his old partners on the Commission want in on the Immobiliare deal. Michael wants the deal untainted by Mafia involvement and pays off the mob bosses from the sale of his Las Vegas holdings. Zasa receives nothing and, declaring Michael his enemy, storms out. Altobello follows Zasa, saying he will reason with him. Minutes later, a helicopter hovers outside the conference room and opens fire. Most of the bosses are killed, but Michael, Vincent, and Michael's bodyguard, Al Neri, escape. Back in New York, Al Neri tells Michael that the surviving mob bosses made deals with Zasa. Believing Zasa lacks the cunning, Michael is certain someone else masterminded the massacre. He forbids Vincent from killing Zasa. Michael, who realizes that Altobello is the traitor, suffers a diabetic stroke and is hospitalized. As Michael recuperates, Vincent and Mary begin a romantic relationship, while Neri and Connie give Vincent permission to retaliate against Zasa. During a street festival hosted by Zasa's Italian American civil rights group, Vincent kills Zasa. Michael berates Vincent for his rashness, and also insists Vincent end his relationship with Mary, saying Vincent's involvement in the family's criminal enterprises endangers her life. The family travels to Sicily for Anthony's operatic debut in Palermo at the Teatro Massimo. They stay with Don Tommasino, a long-time Corleone friend. Michael wants Vincent to convince Altobello that Vincent intends to leave the Corleone family. Altobello introduces Vincent to Don Licio Lucchesi, a powerful Italian political figure and Immobiliare's chairman. Michael discovers that the Immobiliare deal is an elaborate swindle, conspired by Lucchesi, Archbishop Gilday, and Vatican accountant Frederick Keinszig. Michaels visits Cardinal Lamberto, favored to become the next Pope, to discuss the deal. Lamberto persuades Michael to make his first confession in 30 years; after Michael confesses he ordered Fredo's murder, Lamberto says Michael deserves the suffering he has over it but he can be redeemed. Shortly after Vincent and Lucchesi meet, Altobello hires Mosca, a veteran hitman, to assassinate Michael. Mosca and his son, disguised as priests, kill Don Tommasino as he returns to his villa. While Michael and Kay tour Sicily, Michael asks for Kay's forgiveness. They admit they still love each other. Michael receives word that Tommasino is dead, and at the funeral, Michael vows over his old friend's coffin to never sin again. After Pope Paul VI dies, Cardinal Lamberto is elected as Pope John Paul I, and the Immobiliare deal will likely be ratified. The new Pope's intentions are a death knell to the scheme against ratifying the Immobiliare deal. The frantic plotters attempt to cover up their tracks. Vincent tells Michael Altobello is plotting to have Mosca assassinate Michael. Michael sees that his nephew is a changed man and designates him the new Don of the Corleone family. In exchange, Vincent agrees to end his romance with Mary Corleone. The family travels to Palermo to watch Anthony's performance in Pietro Mascagni's Cavalleria rusticana, a tale of murderous revenge in a Sicilian setting. Meanwhile, Vincent exacts his own revenge: Keinszig is abducted by Vincent's men, who smother and then hang him from a bridge, making his death look like a suicide. Don Altobello, also attending the opera, eats poisoned cannoli that his goddaughter Connie gave him. He dies as Connie watches from her opera box. Al Neri travels to the Vatican, where he shoots Archbishop Gilday. Finally, Calò (Tommasino's former bodyguard) meets with Don Lucchesi at his office, claiming to bear a message from Michael. As he pretends to whisper the message to Lucchesi, Calò stabs him in the jugular vein with his own glasses. The killings are too late to save the Pope. Just hours after he approves the Immobiliare deal, the Pope drinks poisoned tea served by Archbishop Gilday, and dies soon after. Mosca, still disguised as a priest and armed with a sniper rifle, descends upon the opera house during Anthony's performance, eliminating three of Vincent's men but is unable to shoot Michael. The assassin retreats to the opera house façade's staircase and attempts to kill Michael. Mosca fires twice, intending to murder Michael but kills Mary. Vincent shoots him dead. Michael remembers all the women he has lost as a montage of Mary, Kay, and Apollonia. An elderly Michael sits alone in the garden of Don Tommasino's Sicilian villa. He is eating an orange, a recurring symbol throughout the Godfather trilogy foreshadowing death. Michael slumps over in his chair, falls sideways to the ground with only a dog present." She looks at Erik. "Trust me when I say this Erik. The gypsy camps you went through are nothing compared to the real world."

Erik slumped in his chair. "I vow I'll never complain about my childhood again. Better that life then a life of a mafia member/kid/Don. You think there's mafia's now?"

Ariel said, "The 5 families didn't really start until 1931. My guess is that if there's some here, they're really quiet about it."

That night Erik and Ariel were on the roof again, but this time they were drinking water this time. Didn't want to kill off the liver too quickly. Erik asked, "Did you enjoy going through town?"

Ariel said, "I did. I passed a dress shop and saw a beautiful wedding dress."

Erik asked, "Did you try it on?"

Ariel shook her head. "It went to a couple getting married." She lean her head against the wall behind her. "I don't now what's with girls rushing to get married. Why not enjoy life while you still have it?"

Erik chuckled. "Like you said, young and dumb." He turned to her. "Do…do you want to get married?"

Ariel nodded. "I do, but when the right guy comes. That's the hard part since I never really dated before."

Erik laughed. "You never did? A woman in her20s never dated before?"

Ariel rolled her eyes. "No. BUT I did loose m first kiss in second grade."

"Well what's stopping you from dating?" he asked.

Ariel shrugged. "I don't know my type really. Plus will all the abusers, baby-daddies, and psychos out there, how can you tell if a man is good?"

Erik looked at her like she was dumb. "Hello. You trust me remember?"

Ariel rolled her eyes. "Well you and I are considered kindred spirits in some ways as I told you before. But my big problem is…what does love feel like and how do you react to it? I read it all the time in my romance novels but never in real life."

Erik was about to say something but sigh instead. Apparently he felt the same way since Christine left and this whole mess started. "Guess we'll never know." he said. Ariel laid her head on his shoulder. "Let's vow that we won't worry about falling in love but just keep living. to the fullest." he said.

Ariel did a pinky-swear with him. "I swear."

"As do I."


	12. Hiring

Well a month as passed and it was time for the auditions. Ariel was on stage and Erik was in Box 5 as everyone that wish to audition came in and sat down on the audience seats. There were women; men, children, musician and anyone that wishes to take a job arrived. Some even from 16 years ago came back to try out. In total there was about 300,000 people but they only needed half of that. Ariel was in her fancy boss dress, which mirrored the same one from Beatrice from Umineko no Naku Koro ni or When the Seagulls Cry in English. She even has roses in her hair like the character. Those that wish to try out gave her their information such as address, phone number, and name. Next to her was a stack of music and behind her were bleachers, just big enough to have everyone on it. Ariel got their attention. "Everyone! For today we're going to audition for singers for men, women, and children. We are also auditioning for music players. I am Ariel Belladonna one of the owners of this new opera house. My colleague will be watching you from Box 5." Everyone turned his or her attention for the box but didn't see anyone but a dark place. "He's going to make the final decision on who stays and who goes. For those that are here to be the lead singer, I'm sad to say this but my colleague have decided that I will be lead singer BUT everyone will have an understudy as well as myself. So finger's cross." She put her hand on the stack of papers. "Now singers please come up and take a packet of music. Men on the top row, women on the middle row, and children on the bottom row please. As for the musicians, please find your place, the music is already provided for you."

As Ariel walked off, the group went up stage, took their music sheet and went to their row. As for the musicians, a lot came to audition and like the singers, Ariel has their information. Tomorrow will be the dancers, stagehands and others as well. Ariel went to the middle row in the middle seat watching. When all is ready, Ariel nodded to the conductor and the musicians started to play. Then it was the singers' turn. The whole time, Erik was making note on who should stay and who should go. "Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To seek the pale enchanted gold. The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, While hammers fell like ringing bells. In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells. For ancient king and elvish lord. There many a gleaming golden hoard. They shaped and wrought, and light they caught. To hide in gems on hilt of sword. On silver necklaces they strung. The flowering stars, on crowns they hung. The dragon-fire, in twisted wire. They meshed the light of moon and sun. Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away, ere break of day, To claim our long-forgotten gold. Goblets they carved there for themselves. And harps of gold; where no man delves. There lay they long, and many a song. Was sung unheard by men or elves. The pines were roaring on the height, The winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread; The trees like torches blazed with light. The bells were ringing in the dale. And men they looked up with faces pale; The dragon's ire more fierce than fire. Laid low their towers and houses frail. The mountain smoked beneath the moon; The dwarves they heard the tramp of doom. They fled their hall to dying fall. Beneath his feet, beneath the moon. Far over the misty mountains grim. To dungeons deep and caverns dim. We must away, ere break of day, To win our harps and gold from him! Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old..."

After that number, Ariel told the conductor to stop. He did and the singers and the musicians stopped. "Take 5 everyone. In a pit we'll do part 2." She left the seats and went to the boxes as the singers, and musicians stopped to take a break. Ariel arrived at box 5 and whispered to Erik. "Any takers yet?"

Erik said, "I've made note of all the singers, so far, all can apply for the job as well as the music players. Is part 2 a bit tougher?"

Ariel said, "It is since there's a music number to do the music scales for the women and children. Remember tomorrow is the dancers' turn." She left Erik and went back to the where she was before.

5 minutes were soon up and she nodded at the conductor and the musicians continued to play and the singers began to sing again. "Far over the misty mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To claim our long forgotten gold. The wind was on the withered heath, But in the forest stirred no leaf: There shadows lay by night and day, And dark things silent crept beneath. The wind came down from mountains cold, And like a tide it roared and rolled. The branches groaned, the forest moaned, And leaves were laid upon the mould. The wind went on from West to East; All movement in the forest ceased. But shrill and harsh across the marsh. Its whistling voices were released. The grasses hissed, their tassels bent, The reeds were rattling, on it went. O'er shaken pool under heavens cool, Where racing clouds were torn and rent. It passed the Lonely Mountain bare, And swept above the dragon's lair: There black and dark lay boulders stark, And flying smoke was in the air. It left the world and took its flight. Over the wide seas of the night. The moon set sail upon the gale, And stars were fanned to leaping light. Under the Mountain dark and tall. The King has come unto his hall! His foe is dead, the Worm of Dread, And ever so his foes shall fall! The sword is sharp, the spear is long, The arrow swift, the Gate is strong; The heart is bold that looks on gold; The dwarves no more shall suffer wrong. The dwarves of yore made mighty spells, While hammers fell like ringing bells. In places deep, where dark things sleep, In hollow halls beneath the fells. On silver necklaces they strung. The light of stars, on crowns they hung. The dragon-fire, from twisted wire. The melody of harps they wrung." That's when the music started to quiet down and the female singers started to sing their parts. And then the music got more loud and strong as the men joined in. As that part went on, Erik made more notes on who should stay and who should go. "The mountain throne once more is freed! O! Wandering folk, the summons heed! Come haste! Come haste! Across the waste! The king of friend and kin has need. Now we call over the mountains cold, 'Come back unto the caverns old!' Here at the Gates the king awaits, His hands are rich with gems and gold. The king has come unto his hall. Under the Mountain dark and tall. The Worm of Dread is slain and dead, And ever so our foes shall fall! Farewell we call to hearth and hall, Though wind may blow and rain may fall, We must away, ere break of day. Far over the wood and mountain tall. To Rivendell, where Elves yet dwell. In glades beneath the misty fell. Through moor and waste we ride in haste. And whither then we cannot tell. With foes ahead, behind us dread, Beneath the sky shall be our bed, Until at last our toil be passed, Our journey done, our errand sped. We must away! We must away! We ride before the break of day!"

After that Ariel stood up and clapped. "That will be it everyone. Please go to the lobby for food and drink or wait here until I come back with the names of those that got the job." She got up and left to go to box five. When she arrived she went inside and locked the door. "Well who's going to stay and who's going to go?"

Erik said, "I have the list right here. I've also taken the liberty and wrote Madam Giry." Ariel gave him a shocked look. "Before you rip my throat out, let me explain. She knew from the beginning that I was alive and that this place needs a dancing teacher. Well She heard of the offer and her and her daughter, the little maggot, is coming over to do the dancing auditions."

Ariel sighs and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine you win. When will she arrive here?"

Erik said, "Tomorrow before the dancing auditions. I recommend you be nice to her though. She's a touch woman. As for her daughter, she's kind, but isn't quite smart enough."

"Note taken." She took the list and back to where she was. Apparently, everyone left the stage and went back to their seats. She got their attention. "Now when I call you name, you got the job. Now I noticed that some of you also applied for dancing as well. My colleague called an old friend of his; Madam Giry and she will hold the audition for those that want to dance as well as sing. If I don't call you name, I deeply apologies that you didn't get the job, but if you also audition for dancing please come back tomorrow." She started to say the names one at a time. First the men, then women, then children, and last but not least, the musicians. Some cheered as they heard their names, other cried and ran out because they didn't and didn't sign up for dancing. But to Ariel's surprise, some of the workers that were there 16 years ago, made the cut.

When that was over, Ariel laid over her bed exhausted. Philippe floated above her. "Well part 1 is done." he said. "All we need now is dancing and a crew."

Ariel said, "The crew part is easy since that narrows down to clothes making, cooks, stagehands and more. Won't see them for a week. Once everything is done, we'll rehearse by January."

Erik came by with something to eat and a drink. "Hard part is over." he said. He sat down next to her. "Madam Giry will be here tonight. Best if you sleep now and I do the talking."

Ariel said, "Fine with me really since I'll probably put foot in mouth. Hey Philippe, how can I contact my parents? I'm sure they're wondering where the hell I am."

Philippe said, "Actually time isn't changing in your world. It's basically stuck."

Ariel said, "Well that's one worry done. I'm actually surprise no one suspect who my colleague was." She smirked at Erik.

Erik said, "You said it would work and it did." Then he heard the door opened. He knew who it was. "Rest here and eat. I'll be back in a moment." Then he left.

While Ariel was resting and eating, Erik arrived in Christine's old room, now turned Ariel's bedroom, and saw Madam Giry. Giry saw him. "Been a long time. Haven't seen you since the fire. How have you fair?"

Erik said, "Well I don't age, Phlippe is in a book, and he took someone from the far future to 'heal my wounds'. Other then that nothing changed."

Giry smiled and shook her head. "With all the crazy things that's been happening I'll believe anything. So you and this Ariel fixed up the opera house?"

Erik said, "Took us a while, but yes we did. We even have operas or musicals, as Ariel would say planned for the year, one for every month. We already hired singers, and musicians but not dancers. That's why I called you."

Giry faced him. "Couldn't find another dancing teacher?" she asked.

"None that we can find and you're the best of the business, both you and your daughter." he replied.

Giry sigh and said, "Very well I will work with you and Ariel but…under one condition."

"What's the condition?" he asked.

Giry said, "That I train the dancers alone depending on what Ariel is asking for on whatever piece she chooses and I have the right to fire a dancer."

Erik said, "Only if you bring the attention to us first. If we agree we will give you that privilege. If it's for a bogus reason we have the right to deny a termination." He held out his hand. "Do you want the job?" Giry looked at his hand and then at him. She shook his hand. He said, "I kept your room as well as your daughter's."

Giry said, "I know where it is. Just like you, I know the opera house as well. Even with the modifications." Then she left.

The next day, Erik decided to let Ariel sleep in since she did too much already and gave Madam Giry the list of people that want to dance. He went back to box 5 and watches them in the shadows. It wasn't until about 9 o'clock when people showed up. Some already dressed for dancing, others just showed up with only their shoes. Also, over half of them already have the job for singing, so maybe they will get at least secondary roles if they're good enough. Madam Giry said, "For those that don't know me, I am Madam Giry. I'll be your dancing teacher and instructor for this audition. Much like yesterday, for those that were here, I'll watch you dance and my boss will be watching in box 5 and will make the decisions on who will stay and who will go. Now please go back stage and please get ready and when I call your name please come out."

The dancers did just that as Erik sat in his box and watches them. 'This is going to be the boring part.' he thought. 'At least I won't make this decision on my own.' he thought.

It took about a week but soon the house was filled with workers of all kind. Erik was in Box 5 watching as Ariel went to the singers, dancers, and musicians. She handed each one of them the first play/musical and rehearse started with Ariel as the star of the show and Madam Giry watching over and correcting little mistakes on dancing, and Ariel when it comes to singing. Erik looked on and smiled. He had a feeling this would be a good year.


	13. (Jan) VictorVictoria

Soon January came and it was time for the first play of the year. This month it was called 'Victor/Victoria' with added music compared to actual movie/play. For those not in the know, in Victor/Victoria, is set in 1934 Paris, and Richard Di Nardo, a young hustler, emerging from the bed of middle-aged Carroll Todd, aka Toddy; Richard dresses, takes money from Toddy's wallet and leaves Toddy's apartment. Going about his day, Toddy, a performer at Chez Lui in Paris, sees Labisse, the club owner, auditioning a frail, impoverished soprano, Victoria Grant. After the audition, Labisse drily writes her off, and she responds by sustaining a pitch to shatter his wine glass using resonant frequency. That night, Richard comes to Chez Lui as part of a straight foursome and Toddy incites a brawl by insulting Richard and the women in his group. Labisse fires Toddy and bans him from the club. Walking home, he spots Victoria dining at a restaurant, and she invites him to join her. As neither of them can pay for the meal, she dumps a cockroach in her salad to avoid paying their check, but it escapes and the whole place breaks out in havoc. The duo run out through the rain to Toddy's, and he invites her to stay when she finds that the rain has shrunk her cheap clothes. The next morning Richard shows up to collect his things. Victoria, who is wearing his clothes, hides in Toddy's closet. When she thinks that Richard might harm Toddy, she ambushes Richard and literally kicks him out. Witnessing this, Toddy is struck with the inspiration of passing Victoria off as a man (the illusion convinced Richard who stumbles downstairs to his friends waiting in the car claiming a strange man wearing his clothes hit him) and presenting her to Andre Cassell, the most successful agent in Paris, as a female impersonator. Cassell accepts her as Count Victor Grazinski, a gay Polish female impersonator and Toddy's new boyfriend. Cassell gets her a nightclub show and invites a collection of club owners to the opening. Among the guests is King Marchand, an owner of multiple clubs in Chicago, who is in league with the mob. King attends with his ditzy moll Norma Cassidy and burly bodyguard Bernstein, aka Squash. Victor is a hit, and King is smitten, but devastated and incredulous when she is "revealed" as a man at the end of her act. King is convinced that "Victor" is not a man. After a quarrel with Norma and his subsequent failure with her later that night, King sends her back to America. Determined to get the truth of Victor's gender, King sneaks into Victoria and Toddy's suite and confirms his suspicion when he spies her getting into the bath. He keeps his knowledge secret and invites Victoria, Toddy, and Cassell to Chez Lui, where Toddy is now welcomed due to Victor's status as a big star. Another fight breaks out with exactly the same foursome as before; Squash and Toddy are arrested with the bulk of the club clientele, but King and Victoria escape. King kisses Victoria pretending that he does not care about Victoria's gender (although he of course actually knows that she is a woman), leading them to get together. Squash returns to the suite and catches King with Victoria in bed. King tries to explain, but soon receives a shocker himself - Squash reveals himself to be gay. Meanwhile, Labisse hires a P.I., Charles Bovin, to investigate Victor. Victoria and King live together for a while, but keeping up the public act of Victoria being a man strains the relationship and King ends it. Back in Chicago, Norma tells King's club partner Sal Andretti, that King is having an affair with Victor. At the same time that Victoria has decided to give up the persona of Victor in order to be with King, Sal arrives and demands that King transfer his share of the empire to Sal for a small portion of its worth. Squash tells Victoria what's happening, and she interrupts the paperwork signing to show Norma that she is really a woman, and prevent King from having to lose his stake. That night at the club Cassell tells Toddy and Victoria that Labisse has lodged a complaint against him and "Victor" for perpetrating a fraud. The Inspector confirms to Labisse that the performer is a man and Labisse is an idiot. In the end, Victoria joins King in the club as her real self. King is stunned, as moments earlier; the announcer had said that Victor was going to perform. It is revealed that Toddy is masquerading as Victor. After an intentionally disastrous, but hilarious performance, Toddy claims that this is his last performance. Then it ends with King, Squash, Victoria, Cassell and the public applauding enthusiastically.

Anyway the opera house opened its doors for the first time in years. Guess were already coming and saw them hinting theme of the musical. Heck for the puppet, it was a rock on image of Julia Roberts in her Victor drag. As people gathered around the lobby, a butler came in and put the ticket in the puppet's hand. It opened the curtain and everyone went inside and went to the stage room and took their seats. Erik was in Box 5 again and saw that it was a full house. He smiled at this view. It was never this packed before and he lived there for a long time. He brought Philippe with him and opened the book to show his face. Philippe looked around and thanks to Erik he can see the stage and the audience. Meanwhile, Ariel looked outside the curtain and grew a bit nervous since she was going to be on stage again. Soon the play started and everyone played his or her part. Turns out the audience were enjoying it quite well. No one was board; there was laughter, applause, and no one was asleep like before. "It's a masterpiece." said Erik. He looked at Ariel and couldn't help but smile at her performance. It was spot one. Of course there would be times where the understudies were go in to take one's place, but not for Ariel. Even though she does have an understudy, turns out she was in no rush to take her place.

Then the moment came. It was in the middle of the play where Victor/Victoria would sing in a Spain dress and have men dance with her. The curtain opened to the stage, which looked like a Spanish mission with a trumpet player and 8 male dancers. As they moved out of the way, with the sound of the beat, it revealed Ariel in her costume. She still had to glasses on cause she couldn't see the stage that well. She started to sing the scales as the men dance around softly. Then it was her turn to sing. "There was once a shady dame from Seville; Used to wander 'roud the town dressed to kill. And men, if they dared, stood and stared. When she passed their way;" They dance and stood in front her. "The lady knocked 'em out; But there's no doubt 'Cos they'd shout olé! all day." The men got up and continued to dance around her. "Seville isn't that much to shout about, But when she was out traffic stood still." When she said that, they stopped on cue. "Dressed like a vamp or a Pamplona tramp, she could stampede the menfolk at will." The men started to cheer like a Mexican crowd and then heard the trumpet again. This time 8 women cam out as well as a matador. Ariel smiled at him. 'Erik is going to be so jealous.' she thought. She continued. "One day came a world famous matador, Rat-tat at her door," He tapped his feat and she followed. "bearing a rose. If he distressed her, disturbing her siesta, It's best to say nobody knows." Then the 2 started to dance together on the stage and soon they were at the fountain, he dipped her, and made it look like he was kissing her. Ariel looked at Erik and he gasped. Then the matador helped her up and went away. Ariel fixed herself. "The rest of the tale's not a pretty one; Pity one isn't for sale. Only two ears and a tail. Did they find by the blind on her sill; No one knows what's became. Of the shady dame..." Then she started to do her scales again and would even fall to the men's arms but kept singing. Then she let them have it! "From Seville!" As she sing high, even changed notes to make it opera, some of the glass broke; from glasses, to drinks, to watches just like the movie broke in the audience. "OLÉ!" When it was over, the curtain close and everyone was clapping and was giving a standing ovation, even though the play isn't over yet. Ariel stepped out and smiled at her audience. Then to keep in character, she removed her wig showing her boyish hair as she fixed her glasses reminding that the play isn't over yet. Erik was in awe of what he just heard and saw. He knew she had a voice but nothing like that before.

At the end of the play, everyone went up and took a bow to the audience with Ariel in the middle. There was another standing ovation and threw roses at the crew that worked so hard to pull it off. Of course the big bouquet went to Ariel but she's planning on giving half of it to her friend. When the audience left, everyone was dancing to how great the success was. Even though they know that tomorrow they have to rehearse for next month's play, it was worth it today to dance and to have a party. Ariel congratulated everyone and with Madam's Giry's help manages to slip away and went to her room. Madam Giry said, "Well I have to admit, at first I was worried that this one won't work since it involves cross-dressing but apparently I was wrong. I hope you except my apology Ariel." she said.

Ariel smiled and gently hugged her. "Nothing to apologies for Madam. To tell you the truth I was worried this wouldn't turn out so great since it really isn't an opera but even I was wrong." She gave Madam Giry 2 roses. "Here for you and your daughter. You also deserve roses."

Madam Giry smiled. "Thank you. Mind telling me what's next month's musical?"

Ariel said, "It's called Swan Princess based of a famous ballet but this one has more of a happy ending really. I already have the music and everything so we just need to rehearse and costume fitting. If all goes well we'll be done by February. Just need to do 3 more of this one to before the end of the month."

Madam Giry said, "Thank you. Best if we all get some sleep then. Goodnight Ariel."

Ariel said, "Same to you." Once Madam Giry left, she unlocked the mirror passage way and went down to Erik's lair. Once there she saw his dumbstruck look. "Did your face freeze or something?" she giggled.

Erik woke up and saw Ariel with the flowers. "You were amazing. I know I heard you sing before but not like that." He hugged her. "I thought you couldn't do opera."

Ariel explained. "I said I couldn't after a certain amount of time. If you noticed I had to change note during the end of the of Shady Dame to prevent my voice from going away." The she took the flowers and got half of them in her hand. "Here you deserve them too."

Erik smiled. "Thank you." He took the flowers and put them in the vase. They spend the night on the roof like they always do. Turns out it was part of their routine since they fixed it and then drink a few beers. Erik put his arm around her. "So tell me. What's the story with Swan Princess? I've seen the ballet before and I think you making a risky move on doing it."

Ariel said, "Don't worry. I'm making it a happy ending. But I'm also making a romantic build up for the princess and the prince."

Erik asked, "You're not going to change things up?"

She shook her head. "Me and Philippe have been going back and forth with the wizard being the bad guy still or be a good guy and believe me we tried everything, but nothing. Sorry to say Erik, but the wizard is going to be the bad guy."

Erik asked, "But doesn't he love her?"

She shook her head again. "No, he just wanted a castle and power. He didn't care about love, or he would've shape shift into a suit and tried seduce her. You see in the villain song 'No More Mister Nice Guy'. Just promise me you won't get upset."

Erik looked her weird. "When was I ever upset?" Ariel gave him the look like 'Seriously? You asking me that?' "Okay, okay, I get your point. I do have a bit of a temper."

"A bit?"

"All right a big temper." said Erik. "But you know how I am when it comes to music. Actually in truth I didn't like the Il Muto that was played, even though it depicts the queen as a slut and the king as a jiggalo."

Ariel asked, "Would it make you feel better if I tell you I didn't really like it either, even though I never saw the ending before?"

Erik chuckled. "Very actually. Are there ever mad plays in your world?"

Ariel said, "I only seen a few plays, but there's a lot of bad movies BASED off plays before. Some so bad, the advertisement looked better then the movie and I've seen a lot of crappy ones."

Erik said, "Well you better pray next month won't be bag." Ariel playfully hits him. "What?"


	14. (Feb) Swan Princess

Well another month has passed and it was now February and on a special day too. It was Valentine's Day and what better ways to celebrate it then have an extra showing with this month's play, Swan Princess. For those living under a rock, the plot of it starts with King William, widowed father of newborn Princess Odette, and Queen Uberta, widowed mother of young Prince Derek, decide to betroth their children in the hopes of uniting their kingdoms. Rothbart is an evil sorcerer who wishes to take William's kingdom for himself, but before he can make his move, William's men attack him. Although banished from the kingdom, Rothbart vows to return to get his revenge. William and Uberta have Odette and Derek meet every summer in the hopes that they'll fall in love. As children this fails miserably, but when the years pass and the two reach adulthood, they do fall in love. Derek declares that the wedding preparations begin, but when he expresses his wish to marry Odette solely for her beauty, she rejects him. Rothbart, who transforms into a "Great Animal", kidnaps Odette and fatally injures William, intercepts Odette and William leave, but them. Derek arrives on the scene, where William tells him with his dying breath that a "Great Animal" attacked them, and that Odette is "gone". Believing that Odette is dead, Uberta encourages Derek to find another princess, but he is determined to find Odette, believing that she can still be alive. He and his best friend Bromley practice hunting every day in preparation for facing the Great Animal. Elsewhere, Rothbart is keeping Odette at his castle lair at Swan Lake. He has cast a spell that turns Odette into a swan during the day, and she is able to temporarily turn human at night if she is on the lake under moonlight. Every night Rothbart asks Odette to marry him so he can rule William's kingdom legally, but she always refuses. During her captivity, she befriends a turtle named Speed, a frog named Jean-Bob, who dreams of being human, and Puffin, a puffin. Puffin and Odette, in her swan form, fly together to find Derek. By chance they stumble upon Derek in the woods, for he is searching for the Great Animal with Bromley. Derek mistakes Odette for the Great Animal and tries to kill her. The ensuing chase leads Derek to Swan Lake, where he witnesses Odette's change from swan to human when the moon rises. The two share a loving reunion, and Odette explains that the spell can only be broken by a "vow of everlasting love" that's "proven to the world". Derek invites Odette to his mother's ball the following night, in the hopes of declaring to the world of his love for her. Derek leaves just as Rothbart arrives. The enchanter has heard the whole conversation and imprisons Odette as a swan in the castle dungeon, along with Bromley whom he had found in the woods. Rothbart, fearing that Derek's vow would ruin his plans, sends his hag sidekick to the ball disguised as Odette. Odette's friends free her from the dungeon and she flies to Uberta's castle, but she is unable to warn Derek in time. Derek makes the vow to the wrong woman, which causes the spell to start killing Odette. Upon realizing his error, a panicking Derek races after Odette back to Swan Lake, where Odette transforms back into a human just before she dies in Derek's arms. A furious Derek confronts Rothbart, ordering Rothbart to revive Odette. Rothbart transforms into the Great Animal. A battle ensues with Rothbart overpowering Derek and nearly killing him. Odette's animal friends return Derek's longbow to him, and Bromley, who has escaped the dungeon, provides Derek with a single arrow. Derek catches and fires the arrow into Rothbart's heart, killing him. Derek confesses to Odette that he loves her for her kindness and courage, and Odette returns to life, the spell on her broken. The two are married and live happily ever after.

Now I bet your wondering how is Ariel going to pull it off playing Odette when she has brown hair and blonde like the character, well it's simple really; Odette now has brown hair. Reason why is because Ariel did try a wig before but after a while, her head would hurt and there would be a red thick and deep line across her hairline that it gets really painful after a while. Minor change but now everyone knows what size wig she needs for next month's play since it involves a red head and for future plays as well. Don't worry thought. Next year they will use a blonde wig just not this time. Anyway, more people showed up for this show since Victor/Victoria was such a big hit. This time, the theme of the puppet a knight with a swan emblem on it's chest plate. Figure it's more appropriate then telling the obvious on what the play was. When the curtain lowered, everyone went inside and went to their seat. Erik was back in his Box 5 and he couldn't wait to see the show this time. But secretly, he was hoping no flirting like before.

When the play started there were a few kids that would play the younger Odette and younger Derek so Ariel can prepare for her role and give the kids a break. As it went one, Ariel was dancing with the prince for the first time before the kidnapped scene and just before they kissed, Ariel looked at Erik and saw that he wasn't looking. Philippe who couldn't shut up about anything distracted him. 'Oh well.' she thought. There were laughs, claps, and gasps in all directions during the production. Soon it came to the part where Odette was already under the spell and was singing to Derek to save her and Derek was singing hoping to one day find her. Her dress was like a wedding dress but it had a feathered bodice, a white cape with feathered shoulders, and beads on the dress in a swan formation that looked like it was flying up. "If I could break this spell, I'd run to him today. And somehow I know he's on his way to me, Derek, you and I were meant to be. For longer then forever, I'll hold you in my heart. It's almost like you're here with me. Although we're far apart."

Then the spotlight went to the prince who was on a castle balcony. "Far longer than forever. As constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are."

It went back to Ariel. "As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise. We've an unshakable done."

Then to Derek. "Destine to last for a lifetime and beyond. Far longer than forever."

"Far longer than forever."

"I swear that I'll be true."

"I swear that I'll be true."

Then together. "I made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. Far longer then forever like no love ever known. And with your love I'll never be alone."

Ariel started. "Far longer then forever."

Then Derek. "Much stronger then forever."

Then finally Ariel again. "And with your love, I'll never be alone." She looked at the audience and saw that some of them were holding their soul mate and were crying. She looked at Erik and saw he was crying too but not of happy tears. 'Aww crap.' she thought. The song reminded him of him and Christine. How? I don't know.

When the play was over and everyone took a bow, Ariel quickly left and went to the roof. She saw Erik kneeling on the ground holding a rose with a black ribbon on it. He saved it all those 16 years after Christine left. The pain was still real. "I gave you my music…made your song take wing…and now, how you've repaid me: denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing. Christine…Christine." He started to cry and he destroyed the rose in his hands. He didn't finish his reprise. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Ariel went behind him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." she said. Erik turned around and hugged her as he cried on her stomach. Ariel rubbed his back and let him cry. She started to sing softly to calm him down a bit. "She's resplendent, so confident. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I realize, I'm hypnotized. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I hear the moon singing a tune. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. Is she divine, Is it the wine. La Seine, La Seine, La Seine. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, La Seine and I. I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why. That's how we are, La Seine and I. That's how we are, the Seine and I. That's how we are, the Seine and I." She continued to sing to him until he calmed down. Guess Ariel moved too fast on Erik with this play. In truth she was already breaking her vow into liking Erik but she didn't know if it was too soon or not. But apparently it was.

When Erik calmed down he said, "You were a perfect swan princess Ariel. Felt like you wanted to be free of a spell someone but you under. When you were singing, did you felt like your health problems was the curse?"

Ariel replied, "Not really. In truth, there would be nights where I do wish for love, to find me match, and to free me from sadness. Back home I would sing that song nearly all the time hoping someone will reply to me the next line. But then I would see in the news about a bimbo doing something stupid and I remember that maybe it isn't worth it." She looked at him. "But I believe that you still have a chance. Even if you didn't drink the potion, your match would've found you and you would finally be happy in end." She helped him up. "Come on. It's dinnertime and we need all the sleep we need for practice tomorrow."

When Ariel was sleep in her bed with the script of the Little Mermaid resting on her chest, Erik went to her room. He gently took the script from her hands and saw a date written on it. She saved this play for March since, not only do they share the same name, but also it was the same month of her birthday. Erik looked at her and got an idea. He gently put the script down and left to go to his lair. Once in his workshop, he started to create something, something that would be perfect for Ariel; something a girl would love but something out of the norm just for her.


	15. (Mar) The Little Mermaid

March soon arrived and it was time for musical number 3 and it was none other then Little Mermaid and I'm going to tell you straight up, it's the same from Disney and the Musical. It was basically a fusion with some changes or 2 in one. If you don't know then here's the summery: Prince Eric, his adviser Grimsby, and sailors are aboard a ship at sea, discussing the "mythical" merfolk that supposedly live under the sea. Grimsby wants Eric to return to court to fulfill his birthright as king. However, Eric hears a beautiful voice and commands it to be followed. Deep on the ocean floor in the merfolk kingdom, a concert in honor of a thwarted coup d'état by Ursula is underway, being performed by the daughters of Triton the sea king. King Triton's court composer, Sebastian the crab, has composed a song for girls to perform. However, the youngest daughter, Ariel, is not there for her solo, bringing the concert to a halt. Ariel has forgotten about the concert and is swimming around the surface, admiring a new item for her collection, a fork. She reveals that she is fascinated with the human world. Together with her best friend Flounder, Ariel visits Scuttle and his fellow seagulls to ask about the human things she's collected, and he explains them somewhat erroneously. Elsewhere, the sea witch Ursula is planning revenge against her brother, King Triton. She was banished from the palace for using black magic, and tells her minions Flotsam and Jetsam to keep an eye on Ariel, whom she thinks will be the key to getting the crown and trident. When Ariel returns home, King Triton, who is angered to learn that she has been on the surface, since contact between the merfolk and human world is forbidden, berates her. Ariel rushes off upset, and King Triton assigns Sebastian to watch over Ariel to make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Ariel sits alone in her grotto, which contains her collection of human things, and imagines living in the human world. Ariel and Flounder meet Scuttle at the surface to see Prince Eric's ship up close. On board, Grimsby tells Eric that he must find a bride and take his place as king. A storm suddenly hits, and Eric is tossed overboard. Ariel saves him from drowning and drags him to shore. She realizes that she is falling in love with him, and vows to find a way to be with him. After Ariel returns home, her behavior makes her sisters and Flounder suspect that she has fallen in love. On land, Eric is determined to the find the woman who saved his life, but the only clue he has is "Her Voice". Sebastian reveals to King Triton that Ariel has saved a human. Triton angrily confronts her about it and uses his trident to destroy Ariel's human collection. After the king leaves, Sebastian tries to comfort Ariel by pointing out the wonders of the undersea world but she is furious with him for reporting to her father and sneaks off with Flounder during the song. Once she's away, she's stopped by Flotsam and Jetsam, who sweet-talk her into seeking help from Ursula. Ariel goes to meet Ursula, who presents a deal: Ariel will be turned into a human for three days, during which she has to win the kiss of true love from Eric. If she does, she will be human permanently; if not, her soul will belong to Ursula. In exchange, Ariel must give up her voice, which will stay in Ursula's magic Nautilus shell. Ariel signs the agreement and sings into the shell, after which she is transformed into a human and swims up to the surface. Sebastian and Flounder bring Ariel, newly human, to shore. Scuttle and the seagulls give her a pep talk to raise her spirits and help her get used to her new legs. Eric arrives, but when Ariel tries to talk to him, she cannot speak. Eric brings Ariel back to his palace, where Carlotta, the head mistress, and the maids bathe and dress Ariel. Ariel is fascinated by the human world, while the maids wonder why Eric has brought such a girl to the palace. That night Chef Louis cooks dinner for Ariel, Grimsby, and Eric, and almost cooks Sebastian for dinner. Eric and Ariel spend time together, during which Eric teaches her to dance. Meanwhile, Ursula is anxiously waiting for the three days to end and sends Flotsam and Jetsam to hurry things along. After a tour of the kingdom, Eric takes Ariel on a quiet boat ride through a lagoon. Sebastian and Scuttle watch anxiously and try to create a romantic atmosphere for Eric to kiss Ariel. Just before they kiss, Flotsam and Jetsam give the boat an "electric shock" and swim away gloating. As the second day ends, Ariel wishes she had more time and could tell Eric everything, Triton worries about where his daughter has gone, Sebastian is concerned that Ariel's time as a human is almost up, and Eric still dreams of finding the girl who saved him even though he does not want to lose Ariel. Sebastian returns to the sea and tells an angry King Triton about Ariel's deal with Ursula. On Ariel's last day as a human, Grimsby has arranged a contest for all foreign princesses to sing for Eric, so he may choose one for his bride. Eric isn't interested in any of them, and Ariel asks to participate, dancing for him. Eric picks her, but before they can embrace, Ursula appears, declaring that the sun has set and Ariel now belongs to her. Flotsam and Jetsam grab Ariel to take her back to the sea. King Triton arrives to confront his sister, agreeing to take Ariel's place. Ursula claims the trident and declares herself queen. She banishes Triton with a wave of the trident. During a battle with Eric's ship, Ariel grabs Ursula's Nautilus shell and regains her voice. Ursula begs Ariel to return the shell to her, as her power is contained within it. Ariel is torn but destroys the shell just in time, which restores King Triton to his throne and daughter. Eric and Ariel are reunited on the beach, and Eric asks King Triton for his blessing to marry Ariel. King Triton says that it is Ariel's place to answer, and she accepts Eric's proposal. King Triton then says goodbye to his daughter. In honor of his daughter, Triton declares peace between the humans and merfolk. Ariel and Eric are married and sail away on a ship.

Big summery I know. But like I said it's a fusion of Disney and the musical. People arrived at the lobby like the first 2 times and the puppet's costume was of a sailor. Couldn't try mermaid or fish since that would look weird but hey, life goes one. As everyone sat down, the dancers and singers were getting ready. This time Ariel has a wig that fits her so no red lines across her head like last time. As for her costume, it was a bit of a battle since it would look weird to be walking around with a tail coming out of your butt, so the costume looked more like a belly dancer. The top was the same, but the skirt was light blue/green with a waving bottom to look like water or a tail, depending on the person, with beautiful beading so it looks shiny and the waste line of the skirt had water flowers on it to give it the illusion. She was also wearing jewels on her wrist, arm, legs, and a necklace. Over all it was a Raqs Sharqi style costume to look like a mermaid with a duble veils so it looks like water when she dances. Now what about her glasses? Well thanks to Philippe, he temporary fixed her eyes so she can see the stage without a blurry vision. It only lasts one show a night so, if Ariel has to be a character without glasses, she can do one show without them, not back to back. Since today is Ariel's birthday there's an extra showing and it was the idea of the crew. Erik was in Box 5 watching the audience and was surprised to see some kids there this time. Normally it would just be adults but I guess cause of last month being a big hit why bring them?

As the play went done, Ariel dance gracefully, sing wonderfully, and acted to a T with her part. It was even the kids' time to shine, especially the ones that played Flounder. But the dancer was suppose to play Ursula got sick and so did her understudy. So it was the perfect starter for Ariel's understudy and she played it perfectly. There were laughs, cries, scared faces, and gasps. But then it came to the moment of truth. It was time for the boat scene. Ariel and her worker were on the boat and the scene started. A guy dressed up in a red suit to make it look like he was a crab. "Percussion…Strings…Winds…Words." As he sang, the people as either fish or plants started to dance and sing. "There you see her. Sitting there across the way. She don't got a lot to say. But there's something about her. And you don't know why. But you're dying to try. You wanna kiss the girl." As they sang, some of the couples were holding hands. "Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do. It's possible she wants you, too. There is one way to ask her. It don't take a word. Not a single word. Go on and kiss the girl." Erik watched in awe to see the magic of this musical number. "Sing with me now. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. My, oh, my. Look at the boy too shy. He ain't gonna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Ain't that sad. Ain't it shame, too bad. You gonna miss the girl."

Then the prince started to say his line. "You know I feel really guilty not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess." Ariel looked at him. "Vanessa?" Ariel made a disgusting face since the name reminds her of a cousin that was a bitch. Of course her co-worker across from her doesn't know that. "Okay, okay, so that's not it." Then he tried again. "Diana?" Ariel shook her head. "Danita?" She shook her head again.

Then the crab whispered in his head. "Ariel dummy, her name is Ariel."

Eric repeat it. "Ariel?" Ariel nodded her head. "Ariel?" She did it again. "Beautiful name. Alright Ariel."

He held her hand as the dancers moved the 'boat' around the stage. "Now's your moment. Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word. And she won't say a word. Until you kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't be scared. You got the mood prepared. Go on and kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Don't stop now. Don't try to hide it how. You wanna kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Float along. Listen to the song. The song say kiss the girl. Sha-la-la-la-la-la. Music play. Do what the music say. You wanna kiss the girl." Then the started to get closer and closer to the kiss but as that happens, Erik, the phantom, was getting more and more jealous. As they get closer he clutch the rim of the box until his knuckles turned white. "You've got to kiss the girl. Why don't you kiss the girl. You gotta kiss the girl. Go on and kiss the girl." But then like the play and movie, the kiss was interrupted and Erik actually let out a sigh of relief.

When the musical was over, Ariel went to the roof of the opera for her nightly meeting, but she got up there Erik wasn't there. Instead there was a note. She picked it up and it read: 'I have one more rose for you, but in order for you to find it, you must go through one more puzzle of mine. Wait until mid-night and go to the lobby. There you will find your first clue.' Ariel smiled and waited up there. When it did hit mid-night, she went to the lobby and saw another note in the puppet's hand. She opened it, and read it. 'This is only the first (Sorry for the flashback). To find the second clue, go to the fountain where you found your shoes.' She quickly left to the greenhouse and saw another note in the flute statue's hands. 'Last clue, go to your room and look for something not in the norm. There will be your reward.' Ariel arrived in her room and looked around for something out of the norm. She looked around and couldn't find anything out of the norm, until she looked on the mannequin that had her costume dress on, and looked on its neck. There was the surprise. It was a beautiful necklace. It was one big pearl with small diamonds and pearls around it making look like a sun or a flower. Ariel was in awe and gently took it off of the neck and held it up. "Oh my…"

Then she saw 2 gloved hands coming from behind her and took the chain. Ariel turned her head and saw Erik. He moved her brown hair and put it on. "Happy birthday Ariel." he said.

Ariel smiled at him and hugged him. Erik smiled and hugged her back. "Erik this is beautiful. But how can you afford it?"

Erik said, "I didn't buy it, I made it for you." Ariel was a bit surprised. "I found old diamonds and pearls but I couldn't find a perfect diamond or pearl for the middle, but when I went walking down the beach one night, I found an oyster and as soon as I put it in my hand, it opened and the pearl was there. I just had to use it." Ariel turned around so he can see the necklace on her. "It looks beautiful on you."

Ariel gently touched it. "I promise I wear it on every showing. What should I give you for your birthday?"

Erik was hesitant at first but then said, "Best if I don't tell you my birth-date yet. Been so long I don't really celebrate it anymore."

Ariel asked, "When you're ready, will you tell me?"

Erik promised and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I promise."


	16. (Apr) Thumbelina

And to her promise, Ariel never took off Erik's gift during a show. She always had it one. Her workers always ask her who gave it to her, but she always answered, 'I ain't telling'. But Madam Giry knows. When Ariel was getting dressed for Thumbelina, and I'll give you the summery later don't you worry, she came in. Ariel put on her blue dress and saw her. "Hello Madam Giry. Are the dancers ready?" she asked.

She replied, "They are. But that's not why I came here."

Ariel looked at her through the mirror. "Oh? Then what is it? Is something wrong?" she asked.

Madam Giry didn't know how to say this. "Well…yes and no. I know that Erik gave you the necklace on your birthday."

Ariel smiled and turned to her. "Isn't it beautiful? He made it himself." She looked at the necklace again. "Maybe I can ask Philippe if he can transfer my great-grandmother's necklace and rings so I can add this."

Madam Giry put Ariel's hands down and kneeled in front of her. "It is indeed beautiful but you need to listen to me PLEASE."

Ariel was taken back for a minute but she can tell Madam Giry was being serious. "Alright. Tell me what's on your mind."

Madam Giry said, "I know you have feelings for Erik. It's obvious to me. But you need to stay away from him. He's dangerous."

Ariel said, "I know that, but he's not like he used to be." She stood up. "In fact you should've scolded Christine for leading him on all those years."

Madam Giry said, "Don't you blame this on me Ariel. It's not my fault that Erik loves her and kidnapped her."

Ariel said, "Yes, but as Erik's care-taker, and RESCUER, might I add, you should've told either of them truth instead of watching Erik getting his heart broken."

Madam Giry said, "But he's the kind of guy that doesn't deserve to be in love."

Ariel heard enough and slapped her in the face. Madam Giry held her face and looked at her shocked. Ariel pointed to him. "Don't you ever say anything like that about him again. He still has a chance of happiness while I lost mine when I found out I can never have kids when I was only a child. Philippe brought me to heal his heart and you're telling me that he deserves to be alone?! All because of how he look?! What would you have done if your daughter went through the same thing he did?! Would you cast her aside for your own selfish needs and not give a damn about the person?!" Madam Giry was silent. "I didn't think so. Your silence tells me everything." She turned away not looking at her any more. "Now get out of my sight." Madam Giry still holding her face quickly left but not before she said to her, "I take it back. Erik deserve love, you don't deserve anything. I count it as a blessing you can't have kids." After a few moments, Ariel looked t the mirror and got more and more mad. Finally she couldn't take it any more, got umbrella and smashed the mirror. Then she went to her knees and started to cry softly. What she didn't know is that Erik watched and heard everything. He was at the mirror tunnel but was out of view so neither of the 2 saw him.

Well I promise you a summery and here it is: A lonely old woman longs for a child, and is given a seed by a good witch. When planted, the seed grows into a flower, and inside the blossom is a tiny girl the size of the old woman's thumb. The old woman names the girl Thumbelina and raises her as her own. Although Thumbelina loves her Mother, she craves companionship from someone her own size. One night, Cornelius the fairy prince stumbles upon Thumbelina after hearing her beautiful singing. The two take a ride on Cornelius' bumblebee, and fall in love; during this ride Mrs. Toad and her son Grundel are enchanted by Thumbelina's singing. Cornelius promises to return the next day, but after he's gone, Mrs. Toad kidnaps Thumbelina from her bed and takes her away. Thumbelina awakens on Mrs. Toad's show boat. Mrs. Toad wants Thumbelina to join their troupe and marry Grundel, who is in love with her. They leave Thumbelina alone on a lily pad in order to fetch a priest, but a friendly swallow, Jacquimo (the narrator of the film), overhears Thumbelina's cries for help and frees her. Jacquimo's friends, the jitterbugs, promise to help Thumbelina get home safely while Jacquimo sets off to find Cornelius. Meanwhile, Cornelius learns of Thumbelina's kidnapping and ventures out to find her. While trying to get home, Thumbelina is ambushed by Berkeley Beetle, who scares the jitterbugs away. He is enamoured with her singing, and promises to show her the way home if she sings at his Beetle Ball first. Thumbelina agrees, but when she's received poorly at the Beetle Ball, Beetle kicks her out without helping her. Winter is approaching. Jacquimo accidentally impales his wing on a thorn and is knocked out by the cold, while Cornelius falls into a lake and is frozen in ice. Grundel, who is still searching for Thumbelina, finds Beetle and forces him to help find Thumbelina. Thumbelina is taken in by Miss Fieldmouse, who tells her that Cornelius has died. The two visit Miss Fieldmouse's neighbor, Mr. Mole who tells them about a dead bird he found in his tunnel earlier that day. It turns out to be Jacquimo, who Thumbelina discovers to be only unconscious. Mr. Mole wishes to marry Thumbelina; heartbroken over Cornelius's death, Thumbelina accepts. Jacquimo awakens under Thumbelina's care and leaves to find Cornelius, refusing to believe that he is dead. Meanwhile, Beetle brings Cornelius's frozen body to Grundel and informs him that Thumbelina is going to marry the Mole. After the two leave to stop the wedding, the young jitterbugs thaw Cornelius's body out. At the wedding, Thumbelina realizes at the last moment that she can't marry someone she does not love and refuses to take the vows. Grundel and Beetle crash the wedding, but Thumbelina flees from them and Mr. Mole. Once outside and free, Thumbelina is reunited with Jacquimo, who takes her to Cornelius' kingdom, the Vale of the Fairies. Cornelius appears, the pair are reunited, and Thumbelina accepts his proposal of marriage. The two kiss, and Thumbelina is granted her own wings. With Thumbelina's mother and the fairy court in attendance, Thumbelina and Cornelius are wed.

In the lobby, everyone was gathering up for the show and was puzzled about the theme since the puppet dressed up as a fairy. Will it be too girly? We have to wait for the reviews I guess. As the play started, they did something different. Since Thumbelina was a small person, they used a doll with the same blue dress as Ariel's was being used and Ariel did her lines and songs back stage so it will create the illusion. When the mother character went away, the stage changed so it looks like it was big and huge for Thumbelina and Ariel walked on stage. As it went one, the scene changed when Thumbelina was outside and befriended a swallow named Jaquimo. The character dressed up like a Musketeer but had a beak and wings. "You're sure to do impossible things, If you follow your heart. Ha, ha! Your dreams will fly on magical wings. When you follow your heart. If you have to journey far, Here's a little trick. You don't need a guiding star. Trust your ticker, get there quicker. Ha, ha! You're sure to do impossible things, if you follow your heart." Then he started to fly as the wires picked him up. "Come on, Thumbelina! You are going home! Your mother is waiting! Get up, get up!"

Then dancers came up dressed up as birds started to do the can-can. "You're sure to do impossible things/ If you follow your heart. Your dreams will fly on magical wings."

"Sing, my little chickadees!"

"When you follow your heart!"

Jacquimo went next to Thumbelina. "North or south or east or west? Where to point your shoes? Which direction is the best? If the choosing gets confusing, Maybe it's the math you're using. You don't need a chart to guide you. Close your eyes and look inside you. Ha, ha!"

Then everyone was doing the can-can. "You're sure to do impossible things, If you know where to start. Ha, ha! Your dreams will fly on magical wings. When you follow. Just trust the swallow. And always follow, Your heart." Then 2 kids dressed up as big went to Thumbelina and lead her home. "Goodbye Thumbelina! Don't worry, I'll find the prince!" Then he flew away.

Ariel said, "Well that was fun. Now I'm going home." Then she walked off stage.

As the play went on, Ariel couldn't help but think of the hurtful things, she heard from Giry. As she was about to sing the song 'Sun' she used that feeling into the song. "Once there was the sun. Bright and warm and wonderful. Shining like the love that's in my heart." Then she started to dance around with an invisible man as tears went down her face and she wasn't faking. "Now there's no more sun. Winter has killed everything. And although it's dark December. Forever, I'll remember sun." Erik watched and felt the pain from her singing. He will give Madam Giry a good talking to. "Winter has killed everything. Even the sun." She quickly dried her tears as the play went on.

When it was over, Ariel was crying on her room as Erik went to Madam Giry's room. He came barging in and locked the door. Madam Giry saw him. "Erik. What are you—"

He interrupted her. "I heard everything you said to her in her room. How could you do that to her? If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't have had a job here."

Madam Giry defended herself. "I merely told her the truth. What's wrong with that?"

Erik yelled, "If it wasn't for her I would've killed Raoul, Christine, and their daughter out of pure hate!" Madam Giry was silent. "She stopped me from making the biggest mistake in my life and for once in my life, I found someone that knows what it's like to be alone despite people taking care of us! You never took care of me. You only looked at me out of pity and dumped me here. You didn't even stopped us when I was in love with Christine or even told her that 'Angel of Music' was bullshit!" After that he calmed down.

Madam Giry said, "I was only telling her the truth!"

Erik yelled, "I don't give a damn about myself but I'll be damn if I'm going to stand there and let you say 'it's a blessing that you can't have kids' to someone who is finally feeling happiness herself." He pushed her against the wall. "You do anything like that again and I swear to God, you and your daughter will never work in the entertain business of any kind again." Then he quickly left.

He made it to Ariel's room and saw that she was done crying but was on the ground asleep. He went inside, picked her up, and put her to bed. He removed her glasses and put the blankets over her. He looked down and saw the necklace was still on. He kissed her forehead and went to his lair. He saw the scripts of the musicals and saw on had a bookmark red. The script was called 'Don Juan Triumphant', the phantom's opera. He sat down in his chair and with head in hand he looked at it. Then Philippe floated to him. "We were one short. She's kind of hoping we can use your opera with your permission." Erik looked at him. "Maybe you can use it to confess your love to Ariel." Erik raised an eyebrow. "I know both of you broke your vows, but at least try can give it a chance."

Erik sighs and sat back into his chair as he read his masterpiece. Then he said. "Save this for September. We both need to get comfortable with the idea of our feelings. We can't afford jumping into things." Then he picked up his pen. "It'll give me time to do some editing to fit her." Then he started to get to work.

In the middle of the night, Ariel woke up and saw she was in bed. She got up, put her glasses and went down the mirror tunnel to Erik's lair. When she arrived, she saw that Erik was getting ready for bed. Ariel gently knocked on the door. Erik saw her. "Ariel. Are you all right? Did you have a nightmare?"

Ariel shook her head. "I-if it's alright can I lay next to you please?"

Erik smiled and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Of course my dear." The 2 got into bed and as they lay down, Erik said, "Don't get Madam Giry's words to heart. We're must stronger then we know ourselves." She smiled. "And nothing on earth, except us, can bring us down." Then the 2 went to sleep.


	17. (May) Aladdin

April came and gone and Madam Giry was now walking on eggshells since Erik threaten her jobless after the Thumbelina play. Ariel calmed down with the thanks of Erik and Erik was working on revising his masterpiece to the best he can. Though he only has 4 months left, it's been going back and forth on what to keep and what to take out and vise versa. Well this month's play was Aladdin. For those that don't know the musical, here's the story: The Genie welcomes the audience to the middle-eastern city of Agrabah. He notes that Agrabah is a very diverse place, full of revered nobles, misfits, and even a few villains. Aladdin is a young homeless man who spends his days stealing food from the street vendors of Agrabah along with his three friends, Kassim, Omar and Babkak. After being referred to as a "worthless street rat" Aladdin expresses his dreams of showing the world he's more than just a common urchin. He notes his guilt in thievery, having vowed to never steal again after the death of his mother. Meanwhile, in the palace of Agrabah, Princess Jasmine is chastised by her father, the Sultan, for refusing yet another suitor. The Sultan demands that Jasmine choose a noble prince to marry or he will find one for her. Jasmine laments the situation to her handmaidens. This news also disturbs the Sultan's Grand Vizier, Jafar, who wishes to usurp the throne himself. He and his assistant, Iago, search for a way to enter the "Cave of Wonders", a mysterious cavern in the desert said to hold untold power. The voice of the cave reveals that only one who is worthy, a "diamond in the rough", may enter. When Jafar asks the identity of this "diamond in the rough", it is revealed to be Aladdin. Jafar and Iago set out to find him. While entertaining the locals, Aladdin bumps into Jasmine, who disguised herself as a commoner to get a sense of life outside the palace. Aladdin has no idea who she is, but is immediately smitten. After a brief scuffle with the authorities, he takes Jasmine to his hideout, where they each reveal their unhappiness in their own lives. Jasmine is discovered by the authorities and taken back to the palace. Aladdin is ordered to be killed, but is saved by Jafar and Iago, who take Aladdin to the Cave of Wonders. Grateful for saving his life, Aladdin honors Jafar's request to enter the cave. Once inside, Aladdin is instructed to bring a golden oil lamp to Jafar and touch nothing else. Astonished by all the treasure buried within the cave, Aladdin attempts to take some gold coins along with the lamp. The cave angrily seals itself, trapping Aladdin inside. Engulfed in darkness, Aladdin rubs the lamp which to his surprise unleashes a magical Genie that offers to grant him three wishes. Aladdin initially shrugs this off in disbelief, prompting the Genie to display his powers with an impressive musical number. The Genie then reveals that he has limitations to his powers. He can't grant wishes that include: murder, romance, revival of the dead, or wishing for additional wishes. Amused and overjoyed at his good fortune, Aladdin tricks Genie into magically freeing them from the cave without actually using a wish; thereafter, Genie states that Aladdin will not receive any more magic help unless he explicitly states "I wish". Genie muses that he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner of his lamp. Aladdin promises to free Genie as his last wish. Aladdin decides to use his first wish to become a prince in order to be legally able to court Jasmine. A vast parade storms through the streets of Agrabah is led by Genie, Babkak, Omar and Kassim. They announce the arrival of "Prince Ali of Ababwa". Once at the palace, Ali expresses his desire to marry Jasmine to the Sultan. Jasmine overhears the conversation and perceives Ali to be just another shallow prince. Jafar, who is suspicious of Ali, tells him the location of Jasmine's bedroom, not mentioning that it is against Agrabah law for the Princess to have a suitor in her quarters unsupervised. Ali courts Jasmine with a ride on his magic carpet provided to him by Genie. Once they return, Jasmine reveals she recognizes Ali to be Aladdin in disguise. Aladdin lies and says that he really is a prince; he just sometimes likes to dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace living, much like Jasmine did that day. Seeing he isn't shallow and self-absorbed like the others, Jasmine kisses Aladdin good night. After she leaves, Jafar has Ali arrested for entering the Princess' room unsupervised. Upon hearing the news, Babkak, Omar and Kassim storm the palace to rescue their friend. They are captured and thrown into the dungeon as well, but with a little help from Genie, Aladdin uses his second wish to free them. The Sultan greets Ali in the hall and gives him his blessing to marry Jasmine, meaning that Aladdin himself will inherit the throne as the new Sultan one day. Fearful of this great responsibility, he tells Genie he's going to save his third wish for a day he may need it rather than use it to free Genie like he promised. Distraught, Genie returns to his lamp and refuses to speak to Aladdin. Aladdin laments. Meanwhile, Jafar and Iago manage to steal the lamp that Aladdin carelessly discarded. As the Sultan announces to the public that Jasmine is to wed Prince Ali, Jafar appears and reveals Ali to be merely a common street rat named Aladdin. Genie then enters with Jasmine in chains, saying that Jafar is now his master and that his first wish was to make Jasmine his prisoner. Jafar uses his second wish to crown himself Sultan, which Genie reluctantly grants. Remembering what Genie told him earlier about his powers' limitations, Aladdin tricks Jafar into wishing for him to become a genie so that his power will be unmatched. Genie grants Jafar's wish and Jafar is sucked into a lamp of his own, bound to it for eternity. Aladdin uses his third and final wish to set Genie free and admits to Jasmine that while he loves her, he cannot pretend to be someone he's not. Seeing the nobility in Aladdin, the Sultan decrees that henceforth the Princess can marry whomever she pleases. Babkak, Omar and Kassim are made royal advisors, while Iago is arrested. Aladdin and Jasmine are married, and Genie prepares for a long-awaited vacation. All ends well as Aladdin and Jasmine board the magic carpet and take flight

For the theme of the puppet, it was a Sultan. Erik tried belly dancer but couldn't since the puppet he made was a dude and his other puppets weren't made for curtain tricks. Ariel dressed up in a fancy version from the Disney movie, but Ariel added some extra bling into it so it wouldn't look so plain. Of course, she has a wig to match the thickness but it wasn't so heavy as she thought. She put on her necklace, the earrings, the bracelets, and a band crown on the hair with a blue jewel on it. And thanks to Philippe, he healed her eyes so the glasses wouldn't stick out. Erik was in Box and looked out in the audience. He made note that he needs make space for those in wheelchairs and walkers. Anyway, the play started with Genei coming out. Ariel dressed him in a loose purple outfit that makes him more mystical then just a blue dude in pants. In short, he looks just like the Genie from the musical, just not as heavy but has a suit on to match his personality. When Ariel's part came out, she just rejected another suitor and her and her maid started to sing. "Suitors talk of love, but it's an act. Merely meant to throw me. How can someone love me when, in fact. They don't know me'. They want my royal treasure, When all is said and done. It's time for a desperate measure. So I wonder. Why shouldn't I fly so far from here' I know the girl I might become here. Sad and confined. And always locked behind these palace walls."

Then her maids in their costumes started to sing. "Told to show devotion every day And not second guess it."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "If a new emotion comes my way."

"You suppress it"

"What would be your suggestion'?" she asked.

They replied, "Stand on your own two feet and ask why a certain question keeps repeating."

Ariel sang, "Why shouldn't I fly so far from here' I know the girl I might become here. Follow your heart or you might end up cold and callous."

Then all sing. "Love comes to those who go and find it. If you must dream then stand behind it."

Ariel sang her part. "Maybe there's more beyond these palace walls. What if I dared'? What if I tried'? Am I prepared for what's outside'?" Why shouldn't I fly so far from here'? Something awaits beyond these palace walls."

All of them finished the number. "Something waits beyond these palace walls." Everyone clapped as the lights went down and the girls run off stage.

That son actually puzzled Erik a bit. He read it but he never actually heard it before. He would ask her tonight after the show. During the show, Ariel grew nervous that the audience wouldn't like the 'Friend Like Me' song since some of the references from the movie are way after their time. But what she didn't know is that Erik did some editing with Philippe's help to make it match their time and it worked. The audience smiled, tapped their foot, and even laugh here and there. Ariel smiled at the great success.

After the musical, Ariel put on her cloak and went up to the roof, there Erik was ready for her. Erik asked, "About that song you sang, 'These Palace Walls', what was that all about?"

Ariel went to him as they stood by a statue. "Well I mostly put that in there cause of the song count, but in a way, I sort of went through that. I mean when I was a teenager, I was bit of a drama queen only because of my condition, and there was times where I felt trapped in my own house. I mean well I was 18 I couldn't go pass the street to walk my dogs or Ma would flip her lid." Then she muttered. "Trust me, you would be scared of her ghost face when she's pissed at you." Erik chuckled. "But I guess, I just felt trapped where I was at the time."

Erik asked, "Don't you like it here?"

Ariel smiled. "You know I do. I don't really travel much growing up unless it's in the same state. This is the very first time I stay on an extended trip overseas." She put a hand on his cheek. "With a great guy as my guide." Erik smiled and then blushed when Ariel put her head on his shoulder. Erik then smiled and put an arm around her and his head on hers. Together, they nearly mirrored the 2 small snowmen that Erik made months ago.


	18. (June) Lion King

Soon June came and everyone was busy this new musical based off of Hamlet, but unlike the original, it will have a happy ending and more of a natural build up in comparison. Ariel and Madam Giry, who later apologies to her, were busy on the rehearsals and Erik was still working on editing of his masterpiece. The title of this musical is none other then Lion King. Now for those that never seen the musical before, it's a bit different then the movie that most people know. It starts as the sun rises, Rafiki the mandrill calls the animals to Pride Rock. She greets King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi before presenting their cub to the gathered animals. Elsewhere, Mufasa's brother, Scar, laments his lost chance at becoming king. Back at her baobab tree, Rafiki paints an image of the cub and asks the spirits to conjure the new prince's name: Simba. Time passes and Simba grows into a lively young cub. Mufasa shows Simba the Pride Lands from the top of Pride Rock and explains that everything exists in a delicate balance known as the Circle of Life. Mufasa warns Simba not to stray beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands, pointing out a shadowy area in the distance. Zazu, a hornbill who acts as Mufasa's advisor, arrives and delivers his daily report on the state of affairs in the King's domain. Simba goes to see his uncle Scar. The scheming lion piques the cub's curiosity by mentioning the elephant graveyard, where Simba is forbidden to go. Meanwhile the lionesses go hunting. Simba arrives and asks his best friend, a female cub named Nala, to come with him to the elephant graveyard. He lies to the lionesses about where they are going, and Sarafina and Sarabi allow the cubs to go, escorted by Zazu. Simba and Nala formulate a plan and manage to lose Zazu, while Simba brags about his future position. The cubs go to the graveyard and begin to explore. Zazu catches up, but they are confronted by three hyenas: Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. The hyenas intend to eat the trespassers and gloat about their find. Mufasa rescues the cubs and frightens off the hyenas. Mufasa is disappointed and angry at Simba's reckless disobedience, and explains the difference between bravery and bravado. Mufasa tells Simba about the great kings of the past and how they watch over everything from the stars. Mufasa says that he will always be there for his son. Later he discusses Simba's behavior with Zazu, who reminds Mufasa that he had the same tendency to get into trouble at Simba's age. Back at the elephant graveyard, Scar tells the hyenas of his plan to kill Mufasa and Simba so that he can become king. He raises an army of hyenas, promising that they will never go hungry again if they support him. Scar takes Simba to a gorge and tells him to wait there. On Scar's signal, the hyenas start a wildebeest stampede into the gorge. Scar tells Mufasa that Simba is trapped in the gorge. Mufasa leaps into the stampede and manages to save his son, but as he tries to escape, Scar throws him off the cliff back into the stampede killing him. Scar convinces Simba that his father's death was his fault and tells him to run away, but as he leaves, Scar orders the hyenas to kill him. Simba escapes but the hyenas tell Scar that he is dead. Rafiki and the lionesses mourn the death. Scar claims the throne and allows the hyenas into the Pride Lands. Rafiki returns to her tree and smears the drawing of Simba, while Sarabi and Nala quietly grieve. Out in the desert, Simba collapses from heat exhaustion. Vultures begin to circle, but are scared away by Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog. Simba feels responsible for Mufasa's death, but the duo take the cub to their jungle home and show him their carefree way of life and bug diet. Simba grows to adulthood in the jungle. The chorus, dressed in colorful clothes with ornate bird puppets and kites, begin the Second Act. As the song ends, however, vultures and gazelle skeletons replace the beautiful birds. Under Scar's rule, the Circle of Life is out of balance and a drought has hit the Pride Lands. Zazu, now a prisoner of Scar, listens to the king's woes. The hyenas are complaining about the lack of food, but Scar is only concerned with himself and why he is not loved. He is haunted by visions of Mufasa and rapidly switches between delusional confidence and paranoid despair. Nala arrives to confront Scar about the famine and Scar decides she will be his queen and give him cubs. Nala fiercely rebukes him and resolves to leave the Pride Lands to find help. Rafiki and the lionesses bless her for her journey. Back in the jungle, Timon and Pumbaa want to sleep, but the restless Simba is unable to settle. Annoyed, Simba leaves them, but Timon and Pumbaa lose their courage and follow him. Simba leaps across a fast-moving river and challenges Timon to do the same. Timon falls in and is swept downstream. He grabs a branch over a waterfall and calls for Simba's help, but Simba is paralysed by a flashback of Mufasa's death. Timon falls from the branch and Simba snaps out of the flashback, rescuing his friend. Simba is ashamed that Timon nearly died because of his recklessness. The three friends settle to sleep and discuss the stars. Simba recalls Mufasa's words, but his friends laugh at the notion of dead kings watching them. Simba leaves, expressing his loneliness and bitterly recalling Mufasa's promise to be there for him. Rafiki hears the song on the wind, joyfully realises that Simba is alive, and draws a mane onto her painting of Simba. In the jungle, Pumbaa is hunted and chased by a lioness. Simba confronts her and saves his friend, but recognises the lioness as Nala. She is amazed to find Simba alive, knowing that he is the rightful king. Timon and Pumbaa are confused, but Simba asks them to leave him and Nala alone. Timon realizes what is happening and laments the end of Simba's Hakuna Matata lifestyle. Nala tells Simba about the devastated Pride Lands, but Simba still feels responsible for Mufasa's death and refuses to return. On his own, Simba meets Rafiki, who explains that his father lives on. Mufasa's spirit appears in the sky and tells Simba he is the one true king and must take his place in the Circle of Life. Reawakened, Simba finds his courage and heads for home. Meanwhile, Nala wakes Timon and Pumbaa to ask where Simba is, and Rafiki appears to tell them all the news. The three of them catch up with him in the Pride Lands, where he witnesses the ruin of his home. Timon and Pumbaa distract some hyenas by doing the Charleston, allowing Simba and Nala to reach Pride Rock. Scar calls for Sarabi and demands to know why the lionesses are not hunting. Sarabi stands up to him about the lack of anything to hunt, angrily comparing him to Mufasa, and Scar strikes his sister-in-law, saying he's ten times the king Mufasa was. Enraged, Simba reveals himself. Scar forces a confession of murder from Simba and corners him. Believing that he has won, Scar taunts Simba by admitting that he killed Mufasa. Furious, Simba recovers and forces Scar to reveal the truth to the lionesses. Simba's friends fight the hyenas while Simba battles Scar to the top of Pride Rock. Scar begs for his life, blaming the hyenas for everything. Simba lets him leave out of mercy, but Scar attacks again. Simba blocks the attack and Scar falls from the cliff. The hyenas, which heard Scar's betrayal and are still starving, tear him to shreds. With the battle won, Simba's friends come forward and acknowledge Simba as the rightful king. Simba ascends Pride Rock and roars out across the kingdom. The Pride Lands recover and the animals gather in celebration as Rafiki presents Simba and Nala's newborn cub, continuing the Circle of Life.

Everyone was getting, but unlike the musical, Ariel made them dressed up in make-up and wigs to represent the human version of what animal they're playing. For example, Ariel as Nala, has on a long yellow wig, some necklaces, as well as her gift, and an African top and dress to give it a lion feeling. Now the tricky part was her eyes. Philippe decided that during the dress up for the show, he secretly changed the eyes of the singers, and dancers of the animal they were playing. The dancers and singer's themselves didn't know what happened, nor did their vision changed, it just looks like they have contacts on. Same with Ariel for she has blue cat-like eyes when Philippe used his magic. Erik and Philippe were in Box 5 and Erik asked, "Do you think this is will be success Philippe?"

Philippe said, "It is in her world. I know some of the past plays were weird but the people seem to like it. Maybe this one too."

In the lobby, the puppet was dressed up as an African Shaman, not an animal one, but a human one. When everyone was seated, the play started. Since Ariel isn't the main star this time, it was the perfect time for someone else to be. It was mostly for the children's turn to be the stars in the first act. Everyone enjoyed it, especially when Rafiki and Zazu came. When Act 2 came, the kids went back stage to rest while the adult version of the characters took charge. Ariel started off when Nala had no choice but to leave and has the blessing of her pride and Rafiki. "Fa see, le sou, lee ah, hallah le la Fa see, le sou, lee ah, hallah le la."

Ariel started. "Shadowland, the leaves have fallen. The shadowed land, this was our home. The river's dry, the ground has broken. So I must go, now I must go. And where the journey may lead me. Let your prayers be my guide. I cannot stay here, my family. But I'll remember my pride"

"Pridelands!"

"I have no choice."

"Pridelands!"

"I will find my way,"

"Please stay!"

"My home,"

"Take this,"

"Take this prayer,"

"With you!"

"What life's out there?"

"And where the journey may lead you. Let this prayer be your guide. The winds may take you so far away. Always remember your pride And where the journey may lead You/Me!"

"Let this prayer be your guide."

"Be my guide."

"For it may take you,"

"Take me so,"

"So far away."

"So far away!"

"Always remember,"

"I'll remember,"

"Your/My pride, And where the journey may lead You/Me"

"Let this prayer be your guide,"

"Be my guide,"

"For it may take you,"

"Take me so,"

"So far away,"

"So far away,"

"Always remember,"

"I'll remember,"

"Your,"

"My pride."

"Bless you all my people, bless you all!" Then Ariel walked off stage like a lion. That's when everyone clapped.

Soon enough it was over. Ariel was on top of the rock with Simba by her side and Rafiki was holding the toy lion cub in her hands as they sing the reprise of Circle of Life. After that everyone lined up and bowed accordantly to appearance. Soon everyone left and was taking off their make-up and costumes. Ariel changed into warmer clothes and went to the roof where Erik was waiting for her. Erik saw her and said, "I have to admit I was scared of this one since it involves animals and not humans, but I was proven wrong."

Ariel said, "Well it was a gamble I had to take. Do you think the crowd got the Hamlet references?"

Erik got out a small basket of food and drinks as they sat down and started to eat. "If they didn't then they'll be surprise if and when they read Hamlet. Have you seen that production before?"

Ariel replied, "I did actually. I saw it with my mom and dad. Of course we had bad seats but we did get a good enough view of the show. We tried again, but with surprises popping up, we gave the tickets to a relative so they can watch it in our place. After that ever really seen a Disney Broadway show."

Erik took a sip of his wine. "Was there a show you will never watch? So heartbreaking you have to leave the room?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes there is. It's called the 'Rabbit Proof Fence'. To summarize the best I can, in Australia, the English came and made a fence to keep the natives of that land out. As years pass by, some of the colonist and the natives would fall in love and have children. But at the same time, that's when the boss man or 'Devil' as the kids called them, would have the children kidnapped out of no-where and would train the kids to become servants. They would loose their language, clothes, families, and tradition. If one escapes, the 'Tracker' of the camps would go and get the kids back so they can be punished. Well 3 kids, all sisters, were taken to the camp and manage to escape. During their travel, Tracker was fallowing them and manages to get one of them. When the remaining 2 found the fence, they used it to travel home. Took them a very long time, but they manage to get back to their mother and grandmother and it was the grandmother and mother that prevented them from being taken again. But the peace only last a little while since they were captured again and the 2 escaped again. Then when one of the girls was a mother herself years later her daughter was taken and she didn't escaped. All this is going to happen in the future and the sad thing is this all happened in the 1920s I think and it wasn't until the 1970s there was an apology to the tribes. But by then it was too late." She started to tear up and Erik wiped the tears away. "When ever it shows the girls taken away, I have to leave the room, cover my eyes and ears. When it was over, I would go back in and watch the rest."

Erik said, "I'm sorry I asked you that question. I thought you were strong."

Ariel smiled. "Everyone has their limits Erik. Even the strongest heroes of the world have to limit themselves so they won't cause damage for those around him. Sort of like the characters you saw tonight. While Scar was cunning he didn't realized how hard it was to run a pride. Same with Simba when he was a cup and then grew up to be a lion. Though yes, he was forced to when Scar lied to him, but then he realized that enough running away, I need to go back home."

Erik said, "Just like the 3 girls." Ariel smiled and nodded. Erik lean against the stonewall behind him. "Life's not easy huh?"

Ariel put her head on his chest. "Life is never easy. If it was, diseases would be cured, no wars would happen, and no hate. But it isn't easy and I think that's God's biggest exam. He's thinking, if I do this to this person or that person, what would be the reaction and would it be the one I'm expecting."

Erik nodded. "Which falls under me and John right?" Ariel nodded as Erik put his arm around her. "Excuse my language but life likes fucks us over." Ariel started to laugh as she was thinking the same thing at time. Erik smiled and chuckled. "Well it's true. How would you put it?"

Ariel said, "I would say life sucks but it couldn't get any worst."

Erik jokily put his hand over her mouth. "Now you jinxed us you nymph!" Then he started to laugh as Ariel put his hand down. "You just had to say that."


	19. (July) Hunchback of Notre-Dame

Soon July came and it was time for that month's musical; The Hunchback of Notre-Dame. For those not in the know: In 1482 Paris, Clopin, an elderly gypsy beggar narrates the origin of the titular hunchback. A group of gypsies sneak illegally into Paris, but are ambushed by the Minister of Justice, Claude Frollo, and his guards. One of the gypsy women attempts to flee with her baby, but Frollo catches her and kills her outside of Notre Dame. He also tries to kill the baby, saying that it is a "child of Satan," but is confronted by the Archdeacon who accuses him of murdering the gypsy woman. Frollo accepts the Archdeacon's offer to raise the child in the cathedral's bell tower, naming him Quasimodo. Twenty years later, Quasimodo develops into a kind yet isolated young man who dreams of seeing life outside the bell tower, but is told by Frollo that he is a monster and would be rejected by the outside world. A trio of living stone gargoyles: Loni, Antoine, and Charles serve as Quasimodo's only company and friends. The gargoyles encourage Quasimodo to attend the annually held Festival of Fools. He goes but is stopped by Frollo. The gargoyles urge him to disobey and venture out. After Frollo leaves, Quasimodo decides to go out for just one day. While the Parisians continue their preparations for the festival, Clopin, King of the Gypsies, prepares his gypsies for the festival at their underground hideout, the Court of Miracles. A newcomer, a young gypsy dancer named Esmeralda, takes their attention. Meanwhile, Captain Phoebus arrives in Paris excited about his new promotion as Captain of the Guard. He flirts with a young girl but is suddenly interrupted by a fleeing gypsy accused of theft. The gypsy pleads innocence but Frollo arrives and orders his soldiers to arrest the gypsy. Frollo tells Phoebus that gypsies have overrun the city and that he plans to find the Court of Miracles and eliminate them all. As the Festival begins, Quasimodo, despite Frollo's advisories, attends the festival and he is celebrated for his bizarre appearance, only to be humiliated by the crowd after Frollo's men start a riot. Frollo refuses to help Quasimodo, but Esmerelda, a gypsy, intervenes,frees the hunchback, and uses a magic trick to disappear. Frollo confronts Quasimodo and sends him back to the cathedral. Phoebus is dissatisfied with Frollo's methods and refuses to arrest her for alleged witchcraft inside Notre Dame and has her confined to the cathedral. Esmeralda, encouraged by the Archdeacon, offers a prayer to God to help her and the outcast. Meanwhile, Frollo orders Phoebus to post a guard at every door to ensure that Esmeralda does not escape. Esmeralda befriends and follows Quasimodo to the bell tower and is captivated by the view of the city. Quasimodo helps her escape Notre Dame out of gratitude for defending him. Esmeralda entrusts Quasimodo with a pendant containing a map to the gypsies' hideout, the Court of Miracles. Quasimodo expresses his feelings, as he has been touched by Esmeralda's kindness. Meanwhile, Frollo soon develops lustful feelings for Esmeralda and upon realizing them, he begs the Virgin Mary (referring to her as Maria) to save him from her "spell" to avoid eternal damnation. After discovering that Esmeralda escaped, Frollo conducts a citywide manhunt to find Esmeralda. Phoebus, now realizing Frollo's evil reputation, defies him after being ordered to burn down the home of an innocent family and is ordered to be executed, but flees. Frollo and his men begin to search the city. Phoebus is briefly injured and falls into a river, but Esmeralda rescues him. The soldiers continue searching the city. Having rescued Phoebus, Esmeralda tells him to seek refuge at Notre Dame while she returns to the Court of Miracles. Meanwhile, the gargoyles convince Quasimodo that Esmeralda finds him romantically intriguing, and they reassure him about her safety. The Archdeacon brings Phoebus to the bell tower and Phoebus, knowing Quasimodo to be a friend of Esmeralda's, asks Quasimodo to hide him. Frollo returns to Notre Dame later that night and realizing that Quasimodo helped Esmeralda escape, bluffs that he knows about the Court of Miracles and that he intends to attack at dawn. After Frollo leaves, Phoebus comes out of hiding and asks Quasimodo to help him find the Court of Miracles and warn Esmeralda. Quasimodo refuses to leave the cathedral again but Phoebus and the gargoyles teach Quasimodo the value of devotion and selflessness. Using Esmeralda's amulet as their guide, Quasimodo and Phoebus find the Court of Miracles to warn the gypsies. Esmeralda and Phoebus decide to leave the city together while Quasimodo, heartbroken, watches Esmeralda leave with the man she truly loves. However, Frollo follows and captures the gypsies present. Esmeralda refuses Frollo's advances exchange for becoming his mistress. Quasimodo, tied up in the bell tower, refuses to help and tells the gargoyles to leave him. As dawn approaches, Esmeralda awaits her execution in the dungeon with Phoebus hoping that one day the world will be a better place. Frollo prepares to burn Esmeralda at the stake, but Quasimodo, chained up inside the Bell Tower, manages to break free and unties her body from the stake, bringing her to the cathedral. Phoebus then frees himself and the gypsies and rallies the citizens of Paris against Frollo and his men, who attempt to break into the cathedral. Quasimodo calls upon the saints and the gargoyles before pouring molten copper onto the streets to ensure no one enters but Frollo successfully breaks in himself. In the cathedral, Esmeralda thanks Quasimodo for being a good friend and dies from smoke inhalation. Frollo finds Quasimodo and pursues him to the balcony where Quasimodo pushes Frollo over the balcony's edge. Encouraged by Antoine, Quasimodo throws Frollo to his death in the molten copper. The gargoyles comfort Quasimodo and tell him the world is full of good as well as evil. The Parisians watch as Quasimodo carries Esmeralda's body through the square with Phoebus by his side. And then a miracle happened, Esmeralda opened her eyes and was alive again. The people rejoiced and Quasimodo grew content of her and Phoebus and gave them their blessing. Clopin appears again and asks what makes a monster and what makes a man as the people cheered and accepted Quasimodo as a person and not a monster.

It actually took a while to do this one because; Ariel and Erik had to go to Notre-Dame to see if the legends are true. After much research, they found the real story and at the last minute changed the sad ending into a happy ending since the theme of all 12 plays is 'hope'. The puppet's costume was actually the outfit of a court jester or fool depending on how you see it. As everyone sat down, Ariel was getting ready. She was going to play the part of Esmeralda. As she gets ready, in the back of her mind, she's worried that she will pissed off Erik since he grew up with gypsies and they were not the kindest of people. But at the same time, she also wants to show that you can never judge someone by his or her appearance and sometimes the outside world isn't as happy as people seem it to be. Ariel got her costume on and a bandanna on her head since she doesn't really need a wig for this character and luckily for her, she's used to walking around bare-foot so the wood wouldn't both her feet. Only if there was sharp edges that would bother her. When she would feel it, her foot would go up slightly and place it somewhere else away from that spot.

As it started, Erik would watch from Box 5 and before Ariel would go on, she would steal glances at him to see his reactions. So far, as far as she knows, no expression on his face. But Erik was a different story. He was seeing flashbacks of his childhood and every now and then he would wake up and remembered that that part of his life was over. 'This isn't going to be easy.' he thought. 'But I can see the purpose of this musical and it's message.'

But it really hit home and the message was felt when Ariel did her number. Ariel was in the cathedral and saw men and women were on their knees praying. Ariel looked up at a statue of a saint and started to sing. "I don't know if You can hear me, Or if You're even there. I don't know if You would listen To a gypsy's prayer. Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you. Still I see Your face and wonder...Were You once an outcast too?" Everyone in the crowd got her attention. "God help the outcasts. Hungry from birth. Show them the mercy. They don't find on earth. God help my people. We look to You still. God help the outcasts. Or nobody will."

Then the men and women at the pews started to sing and stand. "I ask for wealth. I ask for fame. I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love I can possess. I ask for God and His angels to bless me."

Ariel continued as she walked around. "I ask for nothing I can get by. But I know so many Less lucky than I. Please help my people The poor and downtrod. I thought we all were The children of God. God help the outcasts Children of God." When she finished, the crowd stood up and clapped and some even had tears in their eyes. They got the message but not the whole story yet. Even Erik tear up a bit since he remembered asking the same thing as a boy but growing up, his prayers weren't answered. But in some way they sort of did.

When the musical was over, and everyone went up and bowed, more tears were falling as they stood up and clapped at the workers that worked so hard to make it possible. Soon after, Ariel was in her room removing the costume and changed in her regular clothes when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." she said.

It was Madam Giry. "Sorry for intruding but this man wants to see you." she said.

Ariel said, "Please send him in." Madam went outside and brought the man in. It was an old man, but he had a cane with him to help him walk. Apparently he has a clubfoot and Ariel saw that his hand holding the cane only had 3 fingers. Ariel smiled kindly and asked, "Can I help you sir? Would you like to sit?"

The man shook his head and took his hat off. "My visit will be short as I have a train to catch." he said. "I would like to thank you for making this musical Miss Belladonna."

Ariel looked at him confused. "Thanks? May I ask for what sir?"

The man said, "As you can tell, I have trouble walking and not all my fingers were developed when I was born. Growing up, I was teased by my peers on how a freak I was. There would be days where I would go to the church as and the same things as those people did during your number. But as I saw the rest of the play, I realized that despite my deformities and disabilities I saw what makes a man into a human and I would like to thank you for opening my eyes."

Ariel smiled and gently took his hand. "It was my honor. All I was trying to do with my musical is to bring hope and to show it's okay to be different. I know in the future, it won't be easy and there will be close-minded people, but all I can do is express myself through these musicals and hope for the best. And as I can see, it's working."

The man smiled and shook her hand. "I hope the man that ask for your hand, will be the luckiest man in the world." Then he looked at her crooked fingers and how her feet were somewhat not straight. "Seems you and I are in the same boat. Tell me, are these 2 born or an incident?"

Ariel said, "Born, though the best part of the fingers is that I can play an instrument in a funny unique way if I wanted to. As for feet: genetic. My aunt had the same thing growing up."

The man nodded and put his hat back on his head. "By the way, is there a musical in the making about religion?"

Ariel answered honestly. "Well this play was sort of like it. But if you come back in October, I will show you a musical that will teach you whatever you heard about one religion, it's nothing but lies. And maybe more and more people would not blame them for everything that has happened in our world's history."

The man sinks in the riddle and nodded his head. "I'll be back then." Then he left.

Ariel quickly made it to the roof, since she was late and saw Erik waiting for her. "How did you like it?" she asked.

Erik didn't look at her this time. Instead he looked at the view of Paris. He replied, "I keep on having flashbacks of my childhood at the camps. I had to wake myself up every now and then in order to fallow." He looked at her. "But then you showed me that even the man of the cloth isn't as pure as I thought."

Ariel went to Erik as they both saw Notre-Dame over the horizon. She asked, "Do you think the real Quasimodo and Esmeralda were happy in the end?"

Erik said, "When you were talking to the archbishop about the legends, I went to the bell tower, where it was rumored where he was. I didn't see his home, but I did felt something there." Ariel looked at him. He continued. "I felt like, some of the souls that were there, never left. Like they chose to stay there as I walked around. I even felt their eyes on me. I didn't feel anything dark, but I did felt 2 souls behind me. I tried to turn my head but somehow something was preventing me from doing that. Then tonight, I felt the same 2 in the same box I was in. It wasn't until it the musical was over, that the presence was gone." He looked at her. "I think it was them."

Ariel asked, "Do you think they went to heaven?"

Erik said, "I honestly don't know. But while you were talking to the man, I went to Notre-Dame again and went to the bell tower. While I did felt souls there, the 2 that were with me, was no where." He looked at her. "I think they did cause we gave them something, they were denied to have." Erik hugged her and she hugged him back.

Ariel asked, "Can you sing me to sleep tonight Erik?"

Erik smiled. "I would love to."


	20. (Aug) Mary Poppins

It was August just before fall starts. Already people were rehearsing Don Juan Triumphant but to be honest, everyone was scared stiff. Some remembered what has happened 16 years ago. The fire, Christine, and Erik. Ariel was worried too, but not about the plays, but about Erik. For you see, Erik made an announcement that HE will play Don Juan during the September production. Everyone was both excited and worried. Both reason for that they never really see their boss before. Already people were scared and excited for next month's show, but what's going to happen? Who knows. For now it was time for this months' musical and it was called Mary Poppins. For those that don't know the story: Bert, a man of many professions, introduces the audience to Cherry Tree Lane. Number 17 is where the Banks family lives: George and Winifred Banks, their two naughty children Jane and Michael, their cook, Mrs. Brill and their odd-job man, Robertson Ay. Things are not going well for Jane and Michael. They are out of control and as the show starts, their latest nanny, Katie Nanna, storms out. After that, Mrs. Brill and Robertson Ay complain about living in a "madhouse." The children decide to write the advertisement for a new nanny, but George Banks has a very different idea of what constitutes the perfect nanny and he tears up the piece of paper and throws it in the fireplace. Within moments Mary Poppins arrives and takes charge of the Banks children, having every confidence in her own qualifications and merits. On the children's first outing to the park, they meet Bert and, despite their reservations about his ragged clothes and dirty face, Mary teaches them that they must learn to look past appearances. To illustrate the point, Mary brings the park statues, including a mythological figure named Neleus, to life. While Mary manages the children, other problems lie with their parents. Winifred Banks is aware that she is somehow disappointing both her children and her husband. George Banks, on the other hand, can't understand why she finds the role of wife and mother so difficult. In an effort to please her husband, Winifred sends out invitations for a smart tea party. Mrs. Brill makes the preparations, while telling an eager Robertson Ay to keep his hands off. The children inadvertently sabotage the kitchen preparations, but Mary Poppins sorts it out with a lesson. However, it is then revealed that none of the invitees are coming. Mary takes the children to visit their father at the bank where he works. There George is busy dealing with possible investment clients: first an ambitious man named Von Hussler who has an elaborate money-making scheme, and then a middle-class man named Northbrook who has a simple factory project. George is furious when Mary turns up with the children, but an innocent question asked by Jane (What's more important, a good man or a good idea?) makes him realize how much his values have changed since he was an idealistic young man. He then decides to accept Northbrook's project, and rejects Von Hussler's, but unfortunately things take a turn for the worse afterwards. Outside St. Paul's Cathedral, Mary introduces the children to the Bird Woman. Jane is suspicious of her, but Michael responds to the Bird Woman and throws crumbs for the birds. On the trip home, the children meet the enigmatic Mrs. Corry who runs a magic sweet shop that also sells words. The children return home in high spirits, unaware that things have gone wrong for their father. Unknown to them, George's decision to reject Von Hussler has cost the bank dearly, and he is suspended without pay. George explodes with rage at the children and they are sent to the nursery. Reacting to her father's outburst, Mary Poppins briefly points out that other members of the family are rarely there to take care of the parents, before Jane and Michael get into a fight over Jane's doll, prompting a displeased Poppins to order them to bed and enchant them to sleep. The frightening consequence of her anger becomes apparent moments afterwards, as Jane and Michael's disgruntled toys come to life and join Mary in teaching them a lesson in how to take better care of their belongings and toys. Believing that Jane and Michael need personal growth, Mary decides to leave Cherry Tree Lane, to bring them to their senses. Her distraught charges find a note saying that perhaps they will see Mary Poppins again eventually. Unfortunately, in a misguided attempt to please her husband, Mrs. Banks arranges for his childhood nanny, Miss Andrew, to take over from the suddenly departed Mary. At the very sight of her, a terrified Mr. Banks flees, exclaiming "the Holy Terror!" To everyone's shock and dismay, Miss Andrew is a brutal and cruel tyrant, quick to administer her own terrible elixir and discipline by threatening to split Jane and Michael up through boarding school. Terrified of their new nanny, the children escape to the park and find their good friend Bert, who cheers them up and helps Michael fulfill his dream of flying a kite. This marks the return of Mary Poppins. Jane and Michael are thrilled to be reunited with her, and then quickly tell her of the changes that have gone on at Number 17. Mary and Bert during "Step in Time". Also hiding in the park is George, who is depressed over his supposed lack of achievements. Searching for him is Winifred, who at last understands her husband and the damage that was done to him by Miss Andrew. When the children return to Number 17, Mary sets Caruso, Miss Andrew's lark, free from his cage. This leads to confrontation between the two nannies, ending with Miss Andrew having a taste of her own medicine as she is put in a large birdcage and vanishes down below. Winifred and then George return at this point, surprised but pleased that Miss Andrew has "left". On their next adventure, Bert introduces the children to his friends the chimney sweeps. The sweeps' dance eventually enters the house, causing chaos. As the sweeps quickly exit, George receives a telegram from the bank requesting his presence there. George assumes that it is to seal his fate, and decides it's time to sell the family heirloom. However, Mrs. Brill, who goes into a despairing shock since she had been cleaning it from the top of the shelf, shatters the vase accidentally. When she is being led away for comfort, George goes to clean the broken pile himself, to find it reveal a collection of gingerbread stars from his childhood. This leads to a brief moment of reflection for George. After shaking hands with Bert, George leaves to meet the Chairman of the Bank. At the children's encouragement, Winifred decides to follow her heart and be at George's side at the bank. Unseen to anyone else, Mary takes Jane and Michael to follow, where they watch the unfolding events. At the bank, George is shocked to learn the truth about his choice: far from ruining the bank, he has made a fortune by both rejecting Von Hussler and approving Mr. Northbrook's loan. They ask for the word that made them so successful, which George admits to be Mary Poppins' word. Winifred, arriving to defend her husband, finds instead he is the hero of the hour. After she mentions Miss Andrew's name to the Bank Manager, the old man too relates his experience under "the Holy Terror". George apologizes for underestimating her, and together they return to the house. Mary realizes that with the family reunited and happy, her task is done. With regret she says goodbye to Bert with a kiss, and sets off. Jane and Michael accept that Mary is leaving them and they tell Mary Poppins that they'll never forget her. The two children watch as their parents waltz happily together and Mary flies high above the audience, disappearing in a flash.

Ariel dressed up in her Mary Poppins costume, with a few changes and decided to keep her glasses on for this one. She hasn't seen Erik since he made the announcement but only at night he and Ariel would rehearse their part, but when they reach the bridge, Erik would always stop her and would ran off. Ariel thought back of those nights and was puzzled of his strange attitude. 'Maybe I should used Don Juan for September's musical. It's too painful for him.' she thought. Ariel sighs as she gets ready.

Then Madam Giry walked inside. "10 minute warning."

Ariel said, "Thank you." She put on her hat. "Can I ask you something Madam Giry?"

Madam Giry closed the door. "What is it?"

Ariel turned to her nervously. "Am I making a mistake using Don Juan Triumphant? I know he wrote it for Christine, but the music and the dancing was so beautiful I wanted to use it. Am I making a mistake?"

Madam Giry saw that Ariel was indeed worried and sat down next to her. "To be honest, I was worried on you choice to even use the Opera he created. It was meant for her but lately, he hasn't been the same. It's as though he came out of his shell. He no longer hate of the world. And at the same with you. Admittedly, I thought you were more naive then Meg and Christine combined, but as the time went by, I can see that you are growing up and finding yourself. You love to sing, you love to dance, but you are someone with more then an average girl. You are educated, you have skills, and you are smart for someone your age. This isn't a mistake that you choose his Opera, it's the final step into healing him." She kissed her forehead. "And what better way then to finally finish the opera."

Ariel smiled. "Thank you Madam Giry."

Erik was in his Box 5 holding up Philippe again when Philippe asked, "Can you handle next month's show? You're going to be the star again but this time, you're finally going to confess your love to Ariel and not Christine."

Erik said, "I have been ready. In truth somehow it didn't feel right with her. Maybe with Ariel, it'll be different…I hope."

The play started already people were liking it, especially on how Mary Poppins comes flying in. As the play went one, Ariel played her part to a T as she stayed in Character. She didn't steal glances at Erik this time but when she did, she saw nothing but black. 'Guess he's not here tonight.' she thought. Then she started to sing one of her favorite songs. "Early each day to the steps of Saint Paul's The little old bird woman comes In her own special way to the people she call, "Come, buy my bags full of crumbs Come feed the little birds, Show them you care And you'll be glad if you do. Their young ones are hungry, Their nests are so bare All it takes is tuppence from you. Feed the birds, tuppence a bag Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag." Then an old woman appeared doing as the song was being told. "Feed the birds," that's what she cries While overhead, her birds fill the skies. All around the cathedral the saints and apostles Look down as she sells her wares. Although you can't see it, You know they are smiling. Each time someone shows that he cares Though her words are simple and few. Listen, listen, she's calling to you "Feed the birds, tuppence a bag Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag". Though her words are simple and few Listen, listen, she's calling to you. "Feed the birds, tuppence a bag Tuppence, tuppence, tuppence a bag"."

When the play was over, Ariel didn't have the time to change clothes and went to the roof to meet Erik. He wasn't there. But just before she left to go into his lair, she saw Christine. Ariel was silent. Christine looked at her. "First time to see each other face to face."

Ariel asked, "How do you know of me? Why are you here?"

Christine said, "Madam Giry told me of next month's opera. I want to be there when it happens."

Ariel asked, "Why? So you can pull off his mask and make a fool out of him again or to have your husband finally kill him?"

Christine shook her head. "No. To show my daughter, my regret: breaking his heart."

Ariel said, "You sound like you regret marring Raoul."

She shook her head. "I don't. But I do regret not being straight with the Phantom. I should've known that what my father said was nonsense but I wanted to believe it was true and would believe anyone that called themselves 'Angel of Music' It wasn't until I took off his mask during Don Juan, that I realized I used the man for my own needs." Then Christine glared at her. "And it seems you're doing the same thing."

Ariel said, "I would never use a man for my own needs. We agreed we bring back this opera house cause he loves music. I just added myself as a figurehead. Why he chooses me as the star is because it shows the crowed that at least someone gives a damn about this place."

Christine asked, "Then let me ask you one question: Would you leave him after you finished the game instead of staying?"

Ariel raised a hand to slap her and Christine flinched but that made Ariel stop and lowers it. "You're not even worth it." But she grabbed the collar of her dress and brought Christine's face closer to hers. "But I will tell you this: I would gladly trade places with him just so he can finally be happy and free from whatever curse he believe he's in. I would gladly have his deformity and he can have my life so he can no longer feel pain. If you don't have those feelings for someone, pity or love, then you're more heartless then I thought." She let go of Christine. She stumbled back. "I won't stop you from coming, but do anything to hurt him in anyway again, then you see how really pissed off I can get. But I hope your daughter has a better life then the previous generation. She has no right suffering your mistakes."

Christine fixed her dress and asked, "Why so much hate towards me?"

Ariel said, "I promise myself I would keep this secret to the grave, but I went through the same thing Erik did during Don Juan. I too was humiliated in front of everyone." Christine said, "The opera voice thing, that was just a cover up me and boss made so I wouldn't hurt my mom's feelings. And I wasn't fired, I quite cause of how it happened." Then Philippe showed up and opened the book to blank pages. "If you don't believe me, look for yourself."

The opened book floated to Christine and it gently landed in her hands. Then a scene was drawn out. It showed Ariel doing her 'Memory' number from CATZ. But as she was singing, someone, dressed as a cat, went to the background with a rope in hand. Then as he pulled it, phony blood landed on her in front of everyone. The audience was shocked, some of her co-workers were laughing at her, and Ariel was shocked on what happened. She had practice for months and had dreamed of being a singer and then this happened. Her boss saw it and quickly closed the curtain. Then Ariel ran away in her bloody costume. Then the book closed and it went back to Ariel. Christine looked at Ariel. Ariel wasn't smiling but still had her stern face. "Ariel I—"

"Don't waste it on me." Then she told the rest of the story. "After that incident, we told the audience it was an April fool's Joke so there won't be any legal action. The worker that did this was fired and I quite cause it turns out there was more then one party involve. Then I played mute for a few weeks and both my boss and me swear never to tell anyone about what had happened. Especially my parents since them and my boss were good friends." She looked at Christine. "But I got over it. Now my biggest pain is never to have children. Whenever someone brought it up I'll cry for a few nights. I know sooner or later, I'll get over it, but I'll be damn if you pull something on Erik again. He doesn't deserve it."

Christine looked at her and saw something that she wishes she had. She said, "I swear that no one in my family will cause any harm to next month's production." Then she left.

Philippe floated to Ariel. "Will she keep her promise?" he asked.

"If she doesn't, then I won't be the one to deliver the punishment and I won't stop the one who will." she said.


	21. (Sept) Don Juan Triumphant

Soon it was September and everyone was juggling to get ready. Some were nervous, other were excited, but all share one common thought, who is Ariel's boss? First was the maids. "Empty spaces - what are we living for. Abandoned places - I guess we know the score. On and on, does anybody know what we are looking for?"

Then Madam Giry and Meg. "…Another hero, another mindless crime. Behind the curtain, in the pantomime. Hold the line, does anybody want to take it anymore?"

Then the musicians' voices echoed the opera house. "The show must go on, The show must go on. Inside my heart is breaking. My make-up may be flaking But my smile still stays on."

Then the singers and dancers. "Whatever happens, I'll leave it all to chance. Another heartache, another failed romance. On and on, does anybody know what we are living for?"

Then Erik. He was dressing up to be Don Juan once again. "I guess I'm learning, I must be warmer now. I'll soon be turning, round the corner now. Outside the dawn is breaking. But inside in the dark I'm aching to be free."

The stage hands were getting ready. "The show must go on. The show must go on. Inside my heart is breaking. My make-up may be flaking. But my smile still stays on."

Ariel was in her room getting ready. "My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies. Fairytales of yesterday will grow but never die. I can fly - my friends!"

Then the audience began to show up including Christine, Raoul, and Evelina. "The show must go on. The show must go on. I'll face it with a grin. I'm never giving in. On - with the show -I'll top the bill, I'll overkill. I have to find the will to carry on. On with the -On with the show -The show must go on..."

Everyone sat down getting ready. For the 3, a butler led them to Box 5 instructed by Erik. He wanted to give them the full view of the masterpiece. Philippe was on top of the box so he wouldn't freak out the other 2. Christine already knew of the magic thanks to Madam Giry but she didn't tell her husband or daughter. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Soon, the seduction scene was finally here. The orchestra erupted into an upbeat yet slightly sinister sounding symphony as the set changed into what was supposed to be Don Juan's dining room. A large, dark brown ornate looking dining table, set with hundreds of plates of all kinds of food, with a large candlestick which held three lit candles, placed in the middle, was brought onto the middle of the stage, with two matching chairs placed at either end of it. The backdrop was also changed to give the impression of a large mansion dining room. While this was happening, Ariel and more of the singers sauntered onto the stage, all dressed in 17th century style clothing, with mischievous smiles on their faces. Meg made her way to the front of the stage, holding a golden goblet in her hand. As the music had gotten a little slower, all the mice behind Meg began to sing. "Here the sire may serve the dam. Here the master takes his meat. Here the sacrificial lamb. Utters one despairing bleat."

As they sang, Ariel watched them down the stairs on the left hand side of the stage which led to the wings, the butterflies never ceasing to flutter in my stomach, even while Ariel was offstage. "Poor young maiden. For the thrill on your tongue of stolen sweets. You will have to pay the bill. Tangled in the winding sheets."

Meg joined in at that point. Ariel couldn't help but smile as she listened to her, because she sounded even more beautiful then than during rehearsals. "Serve the meal and serve the maid." She kept singing with the chorus, but even at that point, she wasn't to be heard above the chorus like in the last verse. Instead, she just repeated a few of the words the chorus had sung. "Serve the master so that when. Tables, plans and maids are laid Don Juan triumphs once again!"

As the music got quieter, all the dancers began scurrying off the stage in both directions to go to the wings to make way for the two men who were playing Don Juan and his servant Passarino. As Meg ran into the wings on Ariel's side, she gave Ariel a sympathetic and encouraging smile as she went behind me. Ariel looked back onto the stage below me when the short violin solo began, and saw Don Juan, in his outfit, which looked so similar to the one Ariel, had often seen Erik in, and Passarino enter the scene.

"Passarino, faithful friend," sang Don Juan with a cheshire cat grin crossing his plumb face. "Once again recite the plan. Your young guest believes I'm you, Passarino rang out, wearing that same mischievous smirk across his own slimmer features. I, the master, you, the man"

"When you met, you wore my cloak," continued Don Juan, the impish twinkle never leaving his eye as he and his servant recited their plan. "She could not have seen your face, she believes she dines with me, in her master's borrowed place"

As Ariel continued to watch the scene unfold in front of me, Ariel began to find it difficult to breath as she knew her queue to enter in her seductive costume was coming closer and closer. She couldn't tell if it was nerves or if it was just because her bodice was laced so tightly. You'd think she'd be used to it, because since somehow ending up back in this era, she had been wearing corsets underneath my clothing for a long time. Still, the very idea of Erik seeing her in this dress began to make me feel a little nervous and started to shiver all over a little as well. Evidently Meg had seen her, because she then placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, sweetie," she whispered when Ariel looked back at her. "Just give it your all, like you've been doing all night. You're doing great."

She winked at Ariel, and she gave her a small nervous smile before turning back to watch the scene. "Furtively, they scoff and quaff," Don Juan had been singing all that time. "Stealing what in truth is mine, when it's late and modesty, starts to mellow with the wine."

"You come home, I use your voice, slam the door like crack of doom," answered Passarino.

"I shall say, "Come hide with me!", Where, oh where? Of course, my room!" Don Juan continued, pointing to the right side of the stage, indicating he'd be taking Ariel back his bedroom.

"Poor thing hasn't got a chance!" Passarino gloated, with a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

"Here's my hat, my cloak and sword, Don Juan sang to him, handing him said items. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh." He gave out a loud cackle as he and Passarino scampered off the stage.

That was Ariel's queue to enter. Her anxiety growing, she looked back at Meg again. She gave her a nod, encouraging her to go on. Ariel smiled at her before turning. Taking a deep breath, she made her way down the stairs onto the stage, plucking petals from the flowers she had been holding in her hands, as Ariel began to sing. "No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy. No dreams within her heart but dreams of love."

Ariel then turned and started walking towards the chair on my side of the table, until she heard Passarino's voice once more. "Master?"

Passarino, sang a voice which sounded very different from the man who had been playing Don Juan mere seconds ago. Ariel immediately stopped and smiled soflty. It couldn't have been the same mouse. There was a hint of softness in the voice this time. It was time. "Go away for the trap is set. And waits for its prey." As he continued to sing, Ariel turned to face other side of the stage to see where the voice was coming from. She saw Erik in a costume eye mask over his eyes of the same color. He held up his black cloak over his face, but slowly drew it down as he sang that last line, revealing a devious smirk upon his face as he gazed across the stage at me. His suit too, was all black, save for his shirt, collar and bow tie, all of which white. Most of the workers and audience was in shock. It was him; The Phantom of the opera. He played Don Juan the whole time. Raoul was shocked and clutch his cane, Evelina was in awe of what's going to happen, and Christine grew nervous. But something was different this time. Instead of worry and scared, everyone felt content and calm. It was like, this was meant to happen between the 2. "You have come here. In pursuit of your deepest urge." He began walking up towards the table as he sang, removing his cloak and placing it over the chair when he reached it. Ariel kept her eyes on him, until eventually, as he started making his way towards her around the table. Ariel's heart now starting to fill up with hope, she began to quickly walk towards him, until... "In pursuit of that wish. Which till now has been silent. Silent..." He brought a finger up over his mouth as he continued to sing as a signal for me to remain quiet and in character, but gave me a wink when he finished that last line. "I have brought you. That our passions may fuse and merge." As Ariel listened to his beautiful singing, much more magnificent than that of the original play intended for the role of Don Juan, Ariel leaned back against the table, closed her eyes and gave a sigh of relief. Though to the audience, it must've looked as though he was seducing Ariel. Well, in a way she was. "In your mind you've already succumbed to me. Dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me."

Ariel smiled as she continued to listen to him, until she remembered the 3 who were watching them from Box Five. I quickly looked up in their direction, and saw that Christine was somehow content, Raoul was calm, and Evelina was just in awe. "Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided." At that moment, Erik had reached her side, his hat now gone too. With each word he sang, he leaned closer to me until his mouth was right next to my ear. "Decided…" he practically whispered into my ear, sending a wonderful shiver down her spine as she could feel goosebumps beginning to rise under her skin. That was the effect his voice always had on her whenever it was lowered like that. Then she began to wonder what effect seeing her in this sultry little dress would've had on him. His performance was so wonderful, portraying someone who was filled was passion, desire and lust, she then wondered if he was really acting at all. Ariel was now certain that Erik had that in mind, and decided just to act all seductive for now, so Ariel decided just to play along with him. "Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make believe are at an end."

Ariel watched as Erik began to walk slowly towards the stairs, which Ariel had just descended earlier, still singing. "Past all thoughts of if or when," He turned back to face me, the lustful expression back on his face as his emerald eyes met mine. "No use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream descend."

Ariel heart began to flutter as she watched Erik slowly make his way back towards her, getting closer and closer. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door?" He had slid behind her and taken her into his arms. Ariel practically melted into his embrace as she took in each and every word Erik sang to her, his baritone voice ringing in her ears. "What sweet seduction lies before us?" At that point, he started slinking away, but he had taken her hand into his own-gloved one. "Past the point of no return, The final threshold."

And with that, he started leading her away to the other end of the stage. Forgetting about the flowers in her hand, Ariel unconsciously dropped them, as her eyes could only stay locked with Erik's. "What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?" They suddenly stopped, and he held both her hands in his own. He just stared down at Ariel with those beautiful emerald orbs as he kept singing. "Beyond the point of no return."

He started leaning his face down towards her as if to kiss her, but because it was now Ariel turn to sing, she took this as an opportunity to tease him, the way he teased her earlier. So before their lips were anywhere near touching each other, she quickly backed away and looked at him with a teasing smirk. "You have brought me To that moment where words run dry." As Ariel sang, she kept my gaze fixed upon him. The amused smiled which now crossed his face gave me more courage to continue. "To that moment where speech disappears into silence. Silence..."

Never taking her eyes away from Erik in front of her, he continued to sing as she leaned back against the table, hoping to give more of a tempting look. "I have come here Hardly knowing the reason why."

Ariel walked out towards the audience as she sang that part at the top of her lungs, quickly looking around to see their eyes still fixed upon her, but at the same time, they all seemed in awe. They clearly didn't know who he was and what was going on. Erik truly was a master of disguise indeed. "In my mind I've already imagined. Our bodies entwining, defenseless and silence."

Ariel walked back towards the table, her gazes now back on Erik as she sang. When she reached it, she continued to put on the seductive demeanor as she put both hands on the table but slowly slid one of them along the wood, carefully avoiding the plates of food. "Now I am here with you, no second thoughts I've decided. Decided..."

Ariel had turned and leaned against the table in the same position as before. As she looked at Erik, he seemed to be filled with even more desire than ever, and she was back to wondering whether he was just acting or if it was genuine. Nevertheless, Ariel decided to just continue. "Past the point of no return. No going back now. Our passion play has now at last begun."

Singing that part, Ariel turned and began to slowly walk towards the left end of the table, her fingers still gliding along the wood until she reached the chair. "Past all thought of right or wrong." Slowly, she was walking around the chair. "One final question. How long should we two wait before we're one?"

Ariel had twirled around said chair so that she was now at the side of the table closest to the backdrop. She kept my gaze upon Erik who in turn watched her with great interest as he followed her round to her side of the table. Ariel mischievous smile never leaving her face, we started to slowly walk towards one another. "When will the blood begin to race? The sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames at last consume us?"

As they got closer to one another, Ariel could see the passion in his eyes more clearly. Before she knew it, they had finally reached one another once more. "Past the point of no return," They quickly took hold of one another's hands and continued to stare into each other's eyes as they began to sing that last refrain together. "The final threshold," He had pulled her into his arms. "The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn. We've past the point of no return."

As they sang those last two lines together, he had twirled her around and embraced me from behind, roaming his hands up and down her chest and stomach. Ariel simply put her hands upon his own as she finally grew aware of her own desire for the older man. For that moment, Ariel was lost in pure happiness.

Erik began singing to her again, quietly this time. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me save you from your solitude," Although these words were not originally part of the song, Ariel still stood there and listened with bliss to his soothing voice, but at the same time hoping that he would get any louder for audience to hear. "Say you want me with you here beside you," He took one of her hands into his own gloved one once more before pulling away to look deep into her eyes, the burning lust that had once filled his jade pools was now replaced with pure love. "Anywhere you go, let me go too," he sang aloud for the whole audience to hear, earning a helpless smile from Ariel as our faces slowly started to lean. "Ariel, that's all I ask of you!"

He did it. He confessed his love for her, and it wasn't fake like Ariel had feared. Ariel gently grabbed him and kissed him as she put her arms around his neck and his around her waist. Everyone in the audience couldn't believe what they were seeing; A young girl in love with the Phantom of the Opera. The Opera confess his love for her and she returned it. Evelina sigh in a dream like state hoping that was she. Raoul sigh but in relief and Christine sigh only because she can finally see that the 2 were happy.

The broke apart for air as Erik smiled at her. Returning his smile with her own, Ariel lean against him rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He returned her embrace and she could feel her smile grow bigger as he began to sing softly to her. "You alone can make my soul take flight,"

Ariel felt compelled to sing back to him. "Help me make the music of the night," he stroked her curly brown hair.

But then she felt she had to pull away from him and look into his beautiful eyes as they sang the last two lines together. "Anywhere you go, let me go too Love me, that's all I ask of you!" Their faces leaned and their lips met in a passionate kiss, a sensation she had been dying to feel for the entire evening since she saw home on that stage, a sensation she never wanted to have taken away from her.

Erik then got his sword as she cut the rope and the 2 went down just like before, but the audience did see it in fear like. Instead they saw it as 2 lovers going down but they will never be alone again. As they clapped, the 2 were on the bed that was there that caught their fall looking at each other. Erik put Ariel's glasses back on. Ariel asked, "You hear that love? It's all for you."

Erik said, "No my love, it's for both of us." Ariel removed his mask as they kiss again as they lay there hearing the cheer.

When it was over Christine, Raoul and Evelina were leaving. Evelina said, "That was the most romantic opera I've ever seen. Don't you 2 agree?"

Raoul said, "It was better the second time."

She was confused. "Second time? You've seen it before?"

Christine said, "We both have my dear but we didn't understood it the first time. We felt like the 2 that sang it before, didn't really mean the words they were saying. Those 2 on the other hand, it was all real."

Raoul said, "You're mother's right Evelina. In truth I didn't like the first time for the exact same reason. Felt almost like a rescue was suppose to happen but it never did. Here, that feeling is gone."

That night, everyone was asleep in his or her own beds rest for tomorrow's rehearsal of next month's play. Well almost everyone. In the Phantom's lair, Erik and Ariel were sharing a bed. Nothing happened, but all they were doing was just holding each other and were smiling. Ariel was resting her head on his chest as Erik was rubbing her back. They were awake and this time, they didn't mind the silence around them. It felt like those 2 were the only ones in the world and what was keeping them warm was their love for one another. It was a dream come true for them.


	22. (Oct) Fiddler on the Roof

After that night, more and more of the worker's rumors ended. Though they'll never see their boss again unless he makes announcements, one fact was true: Erik and Ariel were in love and is now a couple. Though they couldn't go on any dates cause they were busy, at night they would hear the 2 singing below. Well soon October came and it was time for that month's play. It was none other then 'Fiddler on the Roof'. For those that never heard of this story: It starts with Tevye explaining to the audience that what keeps the Jews of Anatevka going is the balance they achieve through following their ancient traditions. He also explains that the lots of the Jews in Russia are as precarious as a fiddler on a roof: trying to scratch out a pleasant tune, while not breaking their necks. The fiddler appears throughout the play as a metaphoric reminder of the Jews' ever-present fears and danger, and also as a symbol of the traditions Tevye is trying to hold on to as his world changes around him. While in town, Tevye meets Perchik, a radical Marxist from Kiev. Tevye invites Perchik to stay with him and his family, and as a deal, offers him food, in exchange for Perchik tutoring his daughters. Through Yente, a matchmaker, Tevye arranges a marriage for his oldest daughter, Tzeitel, to Lazar Wolf, a wealthy butcher. However, Tzeitel is in love with her childhood sweetheart, Motel (pronounced "mottle") Kamzoil the tailor, and begs her father not to make her marry the much older butcher. Initially angry because he has already made an "agreement" with Wolf, Tevye realizes that Tzeitel loves Motel and yields to his daughter's demands. To get Tzeitel and Tevye out of the agreement with Lazar, Tevye claims to have had a nightmare, which he repeats to his wife Golde. In the nightmare, he says that Golde's deceased Grandmother Tzeitel told him that Tzeitel is supposed to marry Motel, as it was decided in heaven. Also in the nightmare, Lazar Wolf's late wife, Fruma-Sarah, warns Tevye that if Tzeitel marries Lazar, she will kill Tzeitel after three weeks of marriage. Golde concludes that the dream was a message to be followed from their ancestors, and Tzeitel and Motel arrange to be married. Meanwhile, after one of Perchik's lessons with Bielke and Shprintze (the youngest of Tevye's daughters), Tevye's second daughter, Hodel, mocks Perchik's interpretation of the story of Leah he told her sisters. He, in turn, criticizes her for hanging on to the old traditions of her religion and tells her that the world is changing. To illustrate this, he dances with her, because the opposite sexes dancing together are considered forbidden to Orthodox Jews. The two are shown to be falling in love, and Perchik tells Hodel that they just changed an old tradition. The constable is basically sympathetic to the Jewish villagers, though not enough to give up his job in their defense. He resists when ordered to put on a "spontaneous" anti-Jewish demonstration, but gives in to keep his job. Before Tzeitel's wedding, he warns Tevye of the impending demonstration. Later, at Tzeitel and Motel's wedding, an argument breaks out between Tevye and Lazer Wolf, who first decides to accept the fact that he is not married by giving the new couple gifts. However, when Tevye wants to share something with him, Lazer Wolf angrily does not want to listen to him and states that he should have been married to Tzeitel, as it was first promised. Another argument breaks out over whether a girl should be able to choose her own husband. Perchik addresses the crowd and says that, since they love each other, it should be left for the couple to decide and creates further controversy by asking Hodel to dance with him. The two begin to dance, and gradually, the crowd warms to the idea—with Tevye and Golde joining, then Motel and Tzeitel. The wedding then proceeds with great joy. Suddenly, the military presence in the town and the constable arrive and begin a pogrom, attacking the Jews and their property. The constable stops the attack on the wedding celebration after the "radical" Perchik is wounded in the scuffle with the Tsar's men; however, he allows the pogrom to continue in the form of massive property damage to the village of Anatevka. Tevye and the immediate family stand still, until Tevye angrily orders them to clean up, following the damage, instead of standing around. Tevye has no words to say, except silently, asking why God allowed this to happen to them, without any answers. A few months later, as Perchik prepares to leave Anatevka to work for the revolution, he proposes to Hodel and she accepts. When they tell Tevye, he is furious that they have decided to marry without his permission and with Perchik leaving Hodel behind in Anatevka, but again he relents because they love each other. This time, Tevye tells Golde the truth—and as a side effect they are prompted to re-evaluate their own arranged marriage and relationship, realizing that, in their own way, they do love each other. Weeks later, when Perchik is arrested in Kiev and is exiled to Siberia, Hodel decides to join him there. She promises Tevye that she and Perchik will be married under a canopy there. Not too long afterwards, Tzeitel and Motel become parents, and Motel finally buys the sewing machine for which he has long scrimped and saved. By now they are becoming, in their own right, respected members of the community, and a close, almost parent-child relationship is developing between Motel and Tevye and Golde—who, not so long ago, had scorned Motel as a nobody. Meanwhile, Tevye's third daughter Chava has fallen in love with a young Russian peasant—a Russian Orthodox Christian—named Fyedka. When Fyedka introduces himself to Tevye, with just a few words, Tevye advises Chava to be just distant friends, because of his religion, however, when she eventually works up the courage to ask Tevye to allow her to marry him, not agreeing with the tradition of not being allowed to marry outside the family's faith. Horrified, Tevye forbids her to see him again, as well as to not have any contact or to mention his name again, but they elope and are married in a Russian Orthodox Church, as Golde would find out when she meets up with the priest upon hearing about the marriage. Grief-stricken, she runs off to find Tevye doing his rounds and tells him everything. He then urges Golde to go home to the other children, telling her that Chava is dead to the family, and that they shall forget her all together. Tevye sings the sad song "Little Bird" ("Little Chavalah"), which shows his feelings towards her before the elopement. The ballet sequence shows the three daughters matching themselves to the other lovers. Chava arrives to ask Tevye to accept both Fyedka and Chava as married. In a soliloquy reminiscent of those spoken by Tevye concerning his other daughters, but with a radically different conclusion, Tevye concludes that he cannot accept Chava marrying a non-Jew, in effect abandoning the Jewish faith, so he disowns her. Finally, the Jews of Anatevka are notified that they have to leave the village or be forced out by the government; they have three days. Tevye, his family and friends begin packing up to leave, heading for various parts of the United States and other places: Yente the matchmaker to Ottoman Palestine, Lazar Wolf to Chicago and Tzeitel and Motel to Warsaw (until they make enough money to join the rest of the family in New York). Tevye did receive letters from Hodel mentioning that while Perchik stays in the Siberian prison that Hodel is working hard, and it's hoped that when Perchik is released, that they would join the others in the United States. Chava and her husband Fyedka come to Tevye's house and tell her family that they are leaving, too—unable to stay in a place that would force innocent people out. They head to Krakow, Poland. Tevye shows signs of forgiving Chava by murmuring under his breath "And God be with you", silently urging Tzeitel to repeat his words to Chava. Golde calls out to Chava and Fyedka, telling them where they will be living in New York. The mass departure of the Jews from Anatevka takes place while the Constable silently watches. The community forms their circle for one last time before scattering in different directions. Just before the ending, Tevye spots the fiddler and motions to him to come along, symbolizing that even though he must leave his town, his traditions will always be with him. The film ends with the fiddler following Tevye down the road, playing the "Tradition" theme.

Now I bet you're wondering about the backlash this might have in Paris since it's no where close to the time of the musical, well I'll tell you, Ariel and Erik don't really give a damn. Laugh all you want but it's true. In fact the reason why Ariel chose this one is because, maybe if it starts early there won't be any hate among the Jewish community and who knows, maybe a change in history will be better then the current one. Least that's what Ariel hopes for.

For this play, Ariel decided, since her voice hurts a bit, she'll be playing one of the daughters this time. To be specific, she's going to play the oldest but when they going to use this again, she's planning on playing the second born so Meg can have a chance in being the oldest. Now for the role of the father, Erik held auditions again to see which would be the perfect voice into playing the father. Didn't take long to make that choice, and for the dream sequence, Meg asks to be Fruma-Sarah. It's a gamble but she wants to try it. As Ariel was getting ready for tonight, she put on her necklace and fixed her glasses. At the same time she was humming the 'Tradition' song in her head. Then Erik came in. "You haven't stop humming that song sine we started."

Ariel saw him and laugh. "Well I can't help it, it gets me singing." she said.

Erik walked up to her. "You're too cheerful for you own good." He then pecked her lips. "Next weeks not…"

Ariel shook her head quickly. "No, no, no, no, no. The week after it is. I think when it starts me and Meg can switch roles since I'm going to act like a bitch anyway."

Erik sat down next to her. "You'll probably be more scarier then most ghost stories."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "I got to ask, Christmas is coming up including New Years, want to host a Masquerade party?"

Erik said, "Haven't really thought of that really. You can host it if you want to but I don't know if should attend."

Ariel said, "I think you should. I mean everyone now knows who the boss is…roughly and we can use it to make a grand entrance. Though it's your call if you want to stick with Red Death."

Erik said, "I'll think about it." He looked at his watch. "Best get ready. Our crowd awaits." Then he left.

In the lobby, everyone was getting ready for this month's play. While last one's was a big hit, everyone was eager about this one. Soon everyone went into their seats and the play started. After some time, the 3 sisters came out and was doing their chorse. They were talking about the matchmaker. "Tzeitel, you're the oldest. They have to make a match for you before they can make one for me."

And then the youngest spoke. "Then after her, one for me."

"So if Yente—"

Ariel had enough. "Yente, Yente, Yente!"

Hodel said, "Well, somebody has to arrange the matches,"

Then Chava. "She might bring someone wonderful-"

"Someone interesting-"

"And well off-"

"And important-" Hodel looked at the matchmaker as she left. "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match, Find me a find, catch me a catch. Matchmaker, Matchmaker Look through your book, And make me a perfect match."

Chava then started to sing. "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, I'll bring the veil, You bring the groom, Slender and pale. Bring me a ring for I'm longing to be, The envy of all I see."

Then the 2 together on how their man should be. "For Papa, Make him a scholar.

"For mama, Make him rich as a king."

"For me, well, I wouldn't holler If he were as handsome as anything. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make me a match, Find me a find, Catch me a catch, Night after night in the dark I'm alone So find me match, Of my own."

Ariel tried to talk in some sense into her sisters. "Since when are you in a match, Chava? I thought you just had your eye on your books." Hodel chuckles. "And you have your eye on the Rabbi's son."

Hodel asked, "Well, why not? We only have one Rabbi and he only has one son. Why shouldn't I want the best?"

Ariel replied, "Because you're a girl from a poor family. So whatever Yenta brings, you'll take, right?" Then she put a sheet over her head and change her voice to an old lady. "Of course right!" She went to Hodel first. "Hodel, oh Hodel, Have I made a match for you! He's handsome, he's young! Alright, he's 62. But he's a nice man, a good catch, true? True. I promise you'll be happy, And even if you're not, There's more to life than that- Just don't ask me what." Then she walked over to Chava. "Chava, I found him. Won't you be a lucky bride! He's handsome, he's tall, That is from side to side. But he's a nice man, a good catch, right?"

Then Hodel showed up with a scarf on her head doing the same. "Right."

"You heard he has a temper."

"He'll beat you every night,"

"But only when he's sober,"

Then together, "So you'll alright."

Ariel got the scarf off her head. "Did you think you'd get a prince?"

Chava said, "Well I'll find the best I can."

Then the 2 older ones sang, "With no dowry, no money, no family background. Be glad you got a man!"

After a while, the 5 girls got ready for Sabbath. Chava sang, "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, You know that I'm Still very young. Please, take your time."

Then Hodel. "Up to this minute, I misunderstood That I could get stuck for good."

Then all 3. "Dear Yente, See that he's gentle Remember, You were also a bride. It's not that I'm sentimental It's just that I'm terrified!"

Then all 5 girls. "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Plan me no plans I'm in no rush Maybe I've learned. Playing with matches A girl can get burned. So, Bring me no ring, Groom me no groom, Find me no find, Catch me no catch, Unless he's a matchless match."

After the play, Ariel was in her room already in her pjs when there was a knock at the door. Madam Giry walked in. "There's someone here to see you."

Ariel put on her robe. "Send him in." Once she tied up her robe, the visitor came inside. She saw it was the man from before but next to him was another man. His clothes were identical to the ones in the play, but more fancy like. "Hello again sir."

The first man took off his hat. "I want you to meet a friend of mine whose name is also Tevye."

Tevya held his hand and Ariel gladly shook it. "It's nice to meet you Tevye. Tell me, how did you enjoy the musical?"

He replied, "It was wonderful. You know just like week, everyone in my village was getting great respect out of nowhere and now the village is more productive then before. If it weren't for this musical, we would still be in poverty. You have all the traditions down to a T."

Ariel said, "Well thank you. I was hoping that thanks to this musical, there will be more respect in the Jewish community."

Tevye said, "Well there is some that still don't like us, but I will say it's been a big improvement. Believe it or not, I was thinking of taking me family to America, but thanks to this I don't think I should."

Ariel held up a hand. "Actually, no offence sir, I think you should. For you see, the Tsar in the play, that will happened soon."

The 2 men were shocked. The first one said, "We thought it was just a rumor. We didn't think any of it."

Ariel said, "You can fallow my advice if you want to, but if you have relatives in either Poland, Germany, or Russia, send them to America."

Tevye asked, "There's someone more powerful then the Tsar?"

Ariel told the honest truth. "Well there will be a revolution where the Tsar will fall and die, but then there will be a more powerful man who hates anyone different then him. In fact his hate was so great over 9 million will die unless you escape."

Tevya asked, "When will this happen and end?"

"From 1933 to September 2, 1945." said Ariel. "I know it's too soon, but it's best you go now before anything happens."

The first man asked, "If we go to America, what will be our first warning?"

"The German Revolution in 1918, but the biggest warning will happen in 1941 with the attack of Pearl Harbor in Hawaii." she said. "I know you 2 don't believe me or think I'm just a crazy person, but I speak the truth. If you hear the same rumors about the Tsar and the village, take that as Red Flag number 1."

Tevya said, "Then it's a good think I have relatives in America I'll send a letter and keep those timelines you told us for the future. Please tell us the man that will start the slaughter."

Ariel shook her head. "I'm afraid I can't and you must keep this secret between the 2 of you. No one must know but save as much people as you can. Family, friends, anyone." She rolled up her sleeve and got a pen. "Cause if they don't they'll die or come home with these on their arms." She showed them just random numbers on her arm. "And I don't think the survivors will be buried in a Jewish cemetery and there's more terrors worst then just numbers."

Then men were in show of what they heard. Tevye said, "I'll make the arrangements and don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

The first man said, "As to me. In truth I was worried about the German and the Russian people and now I know why. Thank you."

Then both men left. Ariel sighs and sat back down as she washed the numbers off her arm. Then the candles went out and when Ariel noticed she smirked. Then she felt a hand under her chin and it was pulled up. Ariel saw Erik. "That was a brave thing you did. But isn't it dangerous to tell them about the future?"

Ariel said, "Seen it before and no giant changes. So maybe it's for the best."

Erik said, "Maybe I should find the man you were talking about to end him so 9 million lives won't die."

Ariel shook her head. "Even if you did, there will be someone out there trying to do the same. We can always wonder of 'what ifs' but we fear for that to happen. There are no true fortunetellers since 99% of them are fakers. No one can predict the future."

Erik sat next to her. "Guess that explains why my plan blew up in my face 16 years ago. I focus on one path I was blinded by other possibilities." Then he changed the topic. "I thought about what you said, and I think we should host the masquerade party this year. Admittedly, I miss it. But if I DO dress up as the Red Death, you need something to match it."

Ariel said, "I can make my own dress don't worry. But for the mask, I might have a different theme."

Erik rolled his eyes. "Alright. As long as the color's match."

He pokes the back of her neck, which makes her tense and shiver. Ariel said, "Get that hand away from there. You know I don't like it."

Erik whispered into her ear. "But does it turn you on?" Ariel blushed but then used her sharp thumbnail and stabbed it in Erik hands, which made him pull out. "OW!" He rubbed his palm. "You need to get that nail clipped."

Ariel giggled. "Well I love playing hard to get."


	23. (Nov) Frozen

Soon November came and it was time for Ariel's favorite story Frozen. Now you want the summery? No? Well too bad. Elsa, Princess of Arendelle, possesses cryokinetic powers, with which she is able to produce or manipulate ice, frost and snow at will. One night while playing, she accidentally injures her younger sister, Princess Anna. Their shocked parents, the king and queen, seek help from the troll king, who heals Anna and removes her memories of Elsa's magic. The royal couple isolates the children in their castle until Elsa learns to control her powers. Afraid of hurting Anna again, Elsa spends most of her time alone in her room, refusing even to speak to Anna, and a rift develops between the sisters as they grow up. When the girls are teenagers, their parents die at sea during a storm. When Elsa comes of age, the kingdom prepares for her coronation. Among the guests is the Duke of Weselton, who seeks to exploit Arendelle for profit. Excited to be allowed out of the castle again, Princess Anna explores the town and meets Prince Hans of the Southern Isles; the two quickly develop a mutual attraction. Despite Elsa's fears, her coronation takes place without incident. During the reception, Hans proposes to Anna, who hastily accepts. However, Elsa refuses to grant her blessing and forbids their sudden marriage. The sisters argue, culminating in the exposure of Elsa's abilities in an emotional outburst. Panicking, Elsa flees the castle, while inadvertently unleashing an eternal winter on the kingdom. High in the nearby mountains, she abandons her restraint, vowing to never return and building herself a solitary ice palace. Meanwhile, Anna leaves Hans in charge of Arendelle and sets out in search of her sister, determined to return her to Arendelle, end the winter, and mend their relationship. While obtaining supplies, Anna meets an iceman named Kristoff and his reindeer, Sven, and convinces Kristoff to guide her up the North Mountain. On their journey, the group encounters Olaf, Anna and Elsa's childhood snowman whom the latter recreated and unknowingly brought to life, who leads them to Elsa's hideaway. Anna and Elsa reunite, but Elsa still fears hurting her sister. When Anna insists that Elsa return, she becomes agitated and her powers lash out, accidentally striking Anna in the heart. Horrified, Elsa forces Anna, Kristoff and Olaf to leave by creating a giant snow creature that chases them away from her palace. As they flee, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning white and deduces that something is very wrong. He seeks help from the trolls, his adoptive family, who explain that Elsa has frozen Anna's heart. Unless it can be thawed by an "act of true love", she will become frozen solid forever. Believing that only Hans can save her with a true love's kiss, Kristoff races back with her to Arendelle. Meanwhile, Hans, who is leading a search for Anna, reaches Elsa's palace. In the ensuing battle against the duke's men, Elsa is knocked unconscious by a falling chandelier and imprisoned in Arendelle. There, Hans pleads with her to undo the winter, but Elsa confesses that she has no idea how. When Anna reunites with Hans and begs him to kiss her to break the curse, Hans refuses and reveals that his true intention in marrying her is to seize control of Arendelle's throne. Leaving Anna to die, he charges Elsa with treason for her younger sister's apparent death. Elsa escapes and heads out into the blizzard on the fjord. Olaf comes across Anna and reveals Kristoff is in love with her; they then escape onto the fjord to find him. Hans confronts Elsa, telling her Anna is dead because of her. In Elsa's despair, the storm suddenly ceases, giving Kristoff and Anna the chance to locate each other. Nevertheless, Anna, seeing that Hans is about to kill Elsa, throws herself between the two just as she freezes solid, blocking Hans' attack. As Elsa grieves for her sister, Anna begins to thaw, since her decision to sacrifice herself to save her sister constitutes an "act of true love". Realizing love is the key to controlling her powers, Elsa reforms by thawing the kingdom and helps Olaf survive in summer. Hans is deported to the Southern Isles to face punishment for his crimes against the royal family of Arendelle, while Elsa cuts off trade with Weselton. Overjoyed, Anna and Kristoff share a kiss. The two sisters reconcile and Elsa promises never to shut the castle gates again.

Ariel was getting ready to play Elsa, though Erik was surprise she wasn't going to play Anna. Ariel told him this was more like therapy for her cause of her past. Erik didn't question it after she got that response. In the lobby, the room theme was more of an ice wonderland, and the puppet was dressed up as an ice harvester. As for Ariel, she was dressed up in the Queen's clothes like in the story, but when she will turn into the Ice Queen, her real clothes will come off like Velcro. It was also time for some of the kids to shine as well. Soon the play started and it didn't take long for Ariel and Meg's first number since they're going to play the sisters. Meg was excited and was getting dress as she sang. "The window is open, so's that door. I didn't know they did that anymore. Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates? For years I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls? Finally they're opening up the gates." She looked outside her window. "There'll be actual real live people. It'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change!" Then she started to dance around. "'Cause for the first time in forever. There'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever I'll be dancing through the night. Don't know if I'm elated or gassy. But I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in forever. I won't be alone." She looked at the ballroom what had decorations everywhere. "I can't wait to meet everyone! [gasp] What if I meet... the one? Tonight imagine me gown and all. Fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace I suddenly see him standing there. A beautiful stranger, tall and fair. I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face. But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've led so far." She started to dance around again. "For the first time in forever. There'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know it is totally crazy. To dream I'd find romance. But for the first time in forever, at least I've got a chance."

Meanwhile Ariel wasn't so happy about her coronation. She got dress and tried to control her ice powers. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, put on a show. Make one wrong move and everyone will know. But it's only for today."

"It's only for today,"

"It's agony to wait,"

"It's agony to wait,"

"Tell the guards to open up the gate."

"The gate!"

"For the first time in forever!"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see,"

"I'm getting what I'm dreaming of,"

"Be the good girl you always have to be!"

"A chance to change my lonely world!"

"Conceal!"

"A chance to find true love,"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"

Then finally together. "I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today. 'Cause for the first time in forever. For the first time in forever nothing's in my way!"

As Ariel sang that number, Erik thought back about her sickness. The play isn't just for him it was her healing. In truth, she never really has gotten over what happened at the hospital. But thanks to this musical, she's finally healing. Especially when she was singing 'Let It Go'.

After the musical, Ariel slipped away to the sowing room, and started to get to work on her dress. Though it was a month away, she can't do thinks at the last minute. Then she felt hands wrapped around her shoulder. "I can see why you wanted to play Elsa. You have something in common with her."

Ariel smiled. "Well same with you in a way. The 3 of us have something to hide and in the end it nearly killed us and the ones we love." She turned to him. "We sometimes just have to let it go."

Erik smiled. "So what are you making?"

Ariel said, "My dress for the ball. I made a sketch of it the other day so I'm making it. I even found a mask I can wear over my glasses perfectly so it won't hurt my nose, though I might just ask Philippe to heal my eyes for the night. Speaking of which where is he?"

Erik said, "Don't know. For a book, he knows where he wants to hide. Tell me, before you came here, was he alone?"

Ariel replied, "He said, he had a partner but only when the time is right he or she will appear. I do have a few guesses but I always ended up with foot in mouth."

Erik sat next to her. "Well, I know you told me there's other adaptations of my story, but is there one similar to mine?"

Ariel thought about that. "1…well 2 actually, but one of the most famous ones is Beauty and the Beast. The only part where you 2 share a common bond is," Then she remembered, "the games."

Erik looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"

Ariel said, "In my world, there's a company that makes games called PlayPond. As far as I know they only made 2 games both titled Mystery Legends out of their official 4 they made. They're both stories about you and Beauty and the Beast. In fact, I'm not just in your world, I came through here from my game Mystery Legends: Phantom of the Opera."

Erik was shocked and confused. "Wish Philippe was here for a visual aid."

Ariel said, "I'm telling you the truth. I have a feeling that Philippe is going to take either me or both of us to the other game and solve that mystery."

Erik asked, "Is there any connection between us besides the name?"

Ariel remembered something. "There is. In the wine cellar, on a chair there is a key. When I clicked on it I saw the words, 'This key is for an old Opera House'. I think that key belongs here."

Erik held his head sinking in all of the information. "Then what mom said was true." he whispered.

Now it was Ariel's time to be confused. "What?"

Erik said, "Growing up, before I went to the gypsy camp, my mother told be that my father was a one-night stand and before he left, he said he was going to the opera house. He left behind his family seal and when she showed it to me, before destroying it, it was the royal seal."

Ariel said, "Then it's possible you have royal blood then."

Erik stood up. "But what am I: A prince, a duke, a count, or a kid of a servant? And if me father had the key, then he somehow knew I was there all those years ago."

Ariel stood up and tried to comfort him. "Erik, even if you are of royal blood, it wasn't making up for finding out what you are. What you are was a man angry at the world because of your looks and then you finally had your prayers answered when I came. If you are of royal blood, then that is just another part of your life, it doesn't change of who you are."

Erik looked at her and smiled. "You have a way with words love."

Ariel giggled. "Just like Belle, I'm learned it all from books." She kissed him as she put her arms around him. Erik kissed her back and put his arms around her too. But what they didn't know is that someone or something was watching them. "It's time." whispered one voice.

"No not yet!" said another. "We still have time before it happens."

"But if we wait, my child will be in great danger."

"But if we leave too soon, then all of our efforts will be for nothing. Let them enjoy this please."


	24. (Dec) Beauty & the Beast

The last play of the year has arrived: Beauty and the Beast. For those that don't know the musical, like me, it starts on a cold winter night; an old beggar woman comes upon a glorious castle belonging to a young prince. She asks the master of the castle to allow her to stay the night, away from the cold, and in return she will give him a single rose, but the prince is vain and uncaring and turns her away solely for her appearance. As he does this, she warns him not to be fooled by appearances, as true beauty lies within, only to be rejected again. Seeing his horrible heart for what it truly is, she transforms into a beautiful enchantress and turns the prince into a hideous Beast and his servants into various household objects. She gives him the rose to use as an hourglass. The only way he can break the spell is to learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal falls. 10 years later, a beautiful young woman named Belle makes her way into town one morning in order to get a book from the local book seller. On the way she expresses her wish to live in a world like her books, full of adventure, while the townspeople note her unparalleled beauty but find her love of books odd. Belle has also attracted the attentions of Gaston (the local hunter and town hero) who admires her only for her beauty and not her intelligence. Belle, however, is not oblivious to her peers' views of her. She voices her concerns about it to her father, Maurice, an eccentric inventor. He assures his daughter that she is anything but strange. The two then put the finishing touches on his invention and Maurice heads off to an invention fair donning a scarf knitted for him by Belle. In the woods, Maurice becomes lost when a pack of wolves attacks him; he finds his way to a mysterious castle on the edge of the Crossroads and enters. The servants of the castle include Lumière, a maître d' turned into a candelabra, Cogsworth, the head of household turned into a clock, Babette, a maid turned into a feather duster that still seems to retain her flirtatious tendencies, Mrs. Potts, the head of the kitchen turned into a tea pot, and Chip, the son of Mrs. Potts. They welcome him, but the horrid Beast arrives and orders Maurice to be locked away in the dungeon for trespassing. Back in town, Gaston proposes to Belle, which she politely rejects. Appalled by Gaston's forwardness, Belle once again voices her need for a life outside this provincial one. Gaston's sidekick, LeFou, returns from the woods wearing the scarf Belle knitted for Maurice. Belle realizes her father is in danger and heads into the woods to look for him. She ends up at the castle where she finds her father locked away in a dungeon. She makes a deal with the Beast, Maurice goes free but she remains instead. They agree and Maurice is sent back to town without being allowed to say goodbye. Belle is given a guest room and ordered by the Beast to join him for dinner. She mourns her situation, but Mrs. Potts and Madame de la Grande Bouche, an operatic wardrobe, attempt to cheer her up. Back in town, at the local tavern, Gaston sulks at his loss of a bride. Lefou and the patrons attempt to cheer him up, when Maurice rushes in claiming a Beast has Belle locked away, they laugh at him but Gaston formulates a plan. Back at the castle, the Beast grows impatient as Belle has yet to join him for dinner. Cogsworth informs him she refuses to come, after a shouting match between Belle and the Beast (which ends in a victory for Belle) he tells her if she cannot eat with him then she will not eat at all. In his quarters, he sulks and notes his fate should the spell not break. Eventually Belle does become hungry and ventures into the kitchen where the servants offer her dinner despite their master's orders. They treat her to an amazing cabaret show. After dinner, Belle gets a tour of the castle courtesy of Cogsworth and Lumiere, her curiosity leads her to enter the West Wing, a place the Beast told her was forbidden. Mesmerized by a mysterious rose floating in a bell jar, she reaches out to touch it but before she can, the Beast stops her and orders her to get out accidentally shoving her in the process. Fearing for her life, Belle flees from the castle. Realizing his deadly mistake, the Beast knows he will be a monster forever if he cannot learn to love her. In the woods, Belle is attacked by wolves and is only rescued when the Beast comes to her aid, but he is injured during the fight and collapses. Instead of taking the chance to run home Belle helps him back to the castle. She cleans his injuries and after a brief argument, about whose fault this is, the Beast thanks her for her kindness and thus their friendship is born. Wanting to give her a thank-you gift, the Beast gives Belle his huge library, which excites her. She notes a change in the Beast's personality as the servants note a change in Belle and the Beast's relationship. They express their hope of being human once more while Belle asks the Beast to accompany her to dinner that night. Back in the village, Gaston meets with the asylum owner Monsieur D'Arque. They plan to lock Maurice away to blackmail Belle into marrying Gaston. In the castle, the Beast and Belle attend a lovely dinner and personal ball, where they dance together in the ballroom. After, the Beast (who plans to tell Belle he loves her) asks her if she is happy here, she responds positively but notes that she misses her father. He offers her his Magic Mirror to view him. She sees that Maurice is sick and lost in the woods and fears for his life. Even though The Beast knows there is only a few hours left till the last petal falls from the rose. He allows Belle to leave in order to save her father; she departs after a tearful goodbye. Belle finds her father and brings him back to their house in the village. After she is able to nurse him back to health, she explains the transformation she seems to have gone through while she was with the Beast. A mob arrives, led by Gaston to take Maurice to the asylum. Belle proves her father's sanity by showing the townspeople the Beast is real using the Magic Mirror, but doesn't realize the error in her gesture. The townspeople immediately fear the Beast, but Belle insists he's gentle and kind. Gaston catches her tone and recognizes the Beast as his rival for Belle's affections and organizes the mob to kill the Beast. At the castle, the servants are able to keep the lynch mob at bay but Gaston breaks through and finds the Beast in his tower. He engages in a fight with him, mercilessly beating and taunting him. The Beast has lost the will to live at Belle's departure. As Gaston moves in for the killing blow, Belle arrives. The Beast immediately turns on Gaston and is prepared to kill him, but spares his life after seeing the fear in his eyes. The Beast and Belle are reunited, but this reunion is cut short as Gaston plunges his dagger into the Beast's back. This act of violence causes Gaston to lose his footing and he falls to his death. On the balcony, Belle assures the Beast he will live but they both know she is helpless to save him. She begs him not to leave her because she has found home in his company, but despite this, he dies; Belle sobs on his body and says she loves him just before the last rose petal falls. A transformation takes place and the Beast is alive and human once more. Though Belle does not recognize him at first, she looks into his eyes and sees the Beast within and they kiss. The two sing of how their lives have changed because of love and they dance once more as the company, now changed back to their human form, gathers in the ballroom. The workers were happy to be working on this one but even happier when they heard that the ball would indeed happen. Yeah at first they didn't believe Ariel or Erik, though they still didn't see him much, until December came. Already they created a line up of the same musicals for next year and the reason why is so that Ariel can make up 12 new ones or, find some old ones like Don Juan and used them again.

Meanwhile, Ariel was in her dressing room putting on her costume when Philippe appear still as a book. "Ariel it's nearly time." he said.

"I know, I only have 10 minutes left before the show." she said.

Philippe said, "No not that." Ariel looked at him. "There's a reason why I told you to use Beauty and the Beast last."

That's when Ariel understood what he meant. "But you only brought me here for Erik and nothing else."

Philippe said, "That's true, but while your mission is nearly done, Erik's is just beginning. He NEEDS to do this."

Ariel sighs and looked back at the mirror and looked at her finished dress and mask. "Can we at least wait until after New Years? I'm hoping the ball can make Erik not afraid of people."

Philippe said, "That's actually the day when it will happened. It's the only way for Erik to stop hating about his past."

Meanwhile, everyone was inside getting ready for the last musical of the year. Some brought their kids; others brought their grandparents, aunts or uncles. Either way families were coming. Since this was the last one before Christmas, it was a big crowd. They went inside and saw down as Erik sat down in Box 5. Though he wasn't so fond of this story at first, he might grow to love it. But one thing was still in his mind: is it possible he was related to a royal from a Beauty and the Beast story? He asked Madam Giry, he even tracked down Nadir and both didn't have answers either. He even went to the old files before the 2 managers took over and still nothing. All he has now is answers and even though Ariel was trying her best to give him some answers, even she couldn't help him. Then he heard the intro musical and he snapped out of his thoughts as he looked at the stage for the musical to start.

As the play went on, Ariel, as Belle, and the Beast were outside in the snow feeding the birds when Ariel's song started. "There's something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined. And now he's dear and so unsure I wonder why I didn't see it there before."

Then it was the Beast's turn. Erik felt like he was singing that part. "She glanced this way, I thought I saw. And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No it can't be, I'll just ignore. But then she never looked at me that way before

Then Ariel stood to the side and looked confused as she sang her part. "New and a bit alarming. Who'd have ever thought that this could be? True that he's no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see."

Then the 2 had a snowball fight as the servants started to sing through an open window. "Well, who'd have thought?"

"Well, bless my soul!"

"Well, who'd have known?"

"Well, who indeed?"

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own."

"It's so peculiar!"

Then all 3. "Wait and see a few days more. There may be something there."

"Perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before."

"There may be something there that wasn't there before."

After the play, Ariel went Erik's lair since it was too damn cold to be on the roof and saw Erik was setting up a Christmas tree. "Well this is a surprise."

Erik saw her and blushed. "Ahh great." Then he laughed as he looked at her. "This was actually supposed to be a surprise. Now I got to think of another one."

Ariel smiled and went and stood next him as she looked at the decoration. "Not bad for your first time. Got the idea after we put on the big one in the ballroom?"

Erik shrugged. "Well technically this is my first Christmas since childhood so why not? So what did you get me for Christmas?"

Ariel wagged her finger. "You're not going to know until Christmas Erik. But I did manage to save enough money for our friends' presents."

Erik asked, "What did you get them?"

Ariel said, "For the men: pipes or new hats, for the women: a new dress or fur coats, for the boys: toys, and for the girls: dolls and they're free to trade if they want to."

Erik sweat-dropped. "Wow that's a lot of things. Did you at least made half of them?"

Ariel said, "Mostly the dresses for dolls, and fur coats and don't worry, they're fake fur. Everything else I bought them."

Erik chuckled and rolled his eyes. Then he handed her a star. "Want to put it on top of the tree?" Ariel nodded and took the star. Then Erik helped her up to the stop of the tree and she put it in place. Once she was on the ground, Erik said, "Something's missing?" Ariel looked at him confused. Then he went to his room and pulled out a big box and gently put it on a workbench near the tree and lifted up the box. There was a homemade Nativity Scene me had made. Ariel smiled widely as she saw it. Erik said, "Had a revelation the other day after Hunchback and Fiddler. Thought it would be perfect this year."

Ariel hugged him. "It's beautiful Erik." she said. Erik hugged her back.

Erik said, "It's time to stop hating and opening my eyes. Think this would be the perfect first step."

Ariel said, "It's a perfect first step."


	25. Christmas

Soon enough Christmas Eve came and everyone was getting ready for the holiday. Some stayed while other went to their families. For those that left, Ariel gave them their present and made sure Erik's name was on them as well. For those that stayed, a small party was in the making. Ariel was putting on her Christmas dress, which was nearly identical to Scarlett's dark green (and no it's not the curtain one) dress from Gone With The Wind and turned to Erik. "Are you sure you don't want to join Erik? It might help you get used to people."

Erik said, "For the 100th time: no. I don't want to scare people and it would be more perfect at the ball at New Years. Besides I have something planned for the kids tonight."

Ariel looked at him confused but then brushed it off. "Alright. Do you want me to bring you down a plate of Christmas food?"

Erik shook his head. "No I'm fine. Go an enjoy yourself."

Ariel sigh in defeat. "Alright." She kissed him. "Just don't be afraid to change your mind alright?"

Erik saw her pull away but playfully tugged on her caller and kissed her. "I'm a grown man, not a boy."

Ariel giggled. "Tell that to your temper tantrums." Then she squeaks when he slapped her butt. "You naughty man." The 2 laughed as Ariel went up and Erik remained.

Erik said, "You're going to be the death of me love." Then he got up, grabbed his cloak and went somewhere else above and away from the opera house.

Meanwhile, Ariel was in the ballroom where already a giant feast was there and ready for them. When the workers saw her, they clapped. Ariel smiled and nodded as she went to the turkey. "Now I know you have been waiting for Erik to come since Don Juan, but he has told me he isn't ready to face anyone yet and I think for the older generation they know why." She pointed out to those that used to work there and were witness to the incident years ago. "But he's planning to come to our New Years party and I'm tell you right now: Please be kind to him." Then she picked up the fork and knife. "Now enough talk, who wants turkey and ham?" She started to carve the turkey and passed down the plate to everyone at the table. She herself couldn't have turkey since one year she got sick when she ate one. So since then it's been ham so there wouldn't be any incidents and it'll save the plumbing some trouble.

As everyone ate, they were talking among themselves about each other, their families, friends, nearly anything. It was like a family reunion except they weren't related to anyone. After they ate, everyone gathered around a few pianos and players went and started to play it. As that happened, everyone was signing Christmas songs as Ariel gave the kids their presents and their parent's presents. Some of the kids ask their parent or guardian if it was alright to opened them and all get the same response: Not until tomorrow. Ariel giggled as she saw their faces. Then one of the man asked, "Please sing us a son miss Ariel?"

Then the kids started to beg. "Yes please?"

Ariel gave up. "Alright I'll sing you a song." She went to the piano players and whispered to them what not order they should be playing. Then she turned to the crowd as one placed her on top of a piano so all can see. "Alright. I'll sing you a song, but it's going to be one you never really heard of." Then the music started. "Mary did you know that your baby boy would one day walk on water? Mary did you know that your baby boy will save our sons and daughters? Did you know that your baby boy has come to make you new? This child that you deliver will soon deliver you. Mary did you know that your baby boy will give sight to a blind man? Mary did you know that your baby boy will calm the storm with his hand? Did you know that your baby boy has walked where angels try? When you kiss you little baby you kiss the face of God. The blind will see, the deaf will hear, the dead will live again. The lame will leap, the dumb will speak, the praises of the Lamb. Mary did you know that your baby boy is lord of all creations? Mary did you know that your baby boy will one day will rule over nations? Did you know that your baby boy is heaven's perfect lamb? That sleeping child you're holding is the greatest gift of all! Mary did you know…" Everyone clapped as some of the men helped her off of the piano. After carols there was dancing. As everyone dance Ariel watched them and thought her and Erik dancing together once.

Soon it was time for everyone to get to sleep. When everyone was sleep, Erik snuck into the ballroom and saw all the gifts that were there were already gone, so he opened the sack he brought with him and placed more presents under the tree. It was mostly for the kids, but it was something he had to do. When he was done, he went outside to ditch the bag when he heard bells. He looked around and didn't see anyone and the bells were getting closer and closer to where he was. Then in a flash he saw a red light pass by and a present was presented in front of him. Erik looked confused and picked it up. He opened it and it was a violin. He smiled as he looked at the texture of the instrument. It was beautiful wood-stain and the design on it was of roses of different colors. "Wow." he said. He closed the case and went back underground.

The next morning, some of the kids got up early and went to the ballroom to play around the tree again when they saw the new presents. One of the girls yelled, "Santa's been here! Santa's been here!" They ran back to the other kids and soon all of them were back in the ballroom and was passing out presents and opening them.

In Ariel's room, Ariel woke up hearing the kids and smiled. Then she pulled out Erik's present from under her bed and down she went to Erik's lair. She went to his room and saw Erik on the bed asleep hugging the new violin loosely in his hands. Ariel smiled and gently took it from his hands and put it in it's case next to him and then kissed him. "Merry Christmas Erik." she said gently.

Erik smiled in his sleep and opened his eyes. "Merry Christmas Ariel." He looked and found the violin in the case. "You can never guess how this was brought to me last night?"

Ariel asked, "Let me guess: You saw a red light and bells?"

Erik looked at her confused. "How did you know?"

Ariel said, "In one point of a person's life, they forgotten the meaning of Christmas until they do something kind and then they get rewarded. It happened to me and it seems it happened to you." She lay next to him. "What was your good deed?"

Erik smiled. "Well last night I played Santa and got presents for the kids here. When I was about to get rid of the evidence is when I got this. What about you?"

Ariel said, "Well when I was younger, there was one year where I didn't believe in Santa but then at my school there was a charity drive for kids without homes. None of my friends or students gave them money and I even begged grandma to do something. She didn't. So the next day, I got my piggybank, which had about $200 at the time and I gave it to a Santa that was holding the event. Then on Christmas Eve, I saw a red light from my window. It kept me up all night and I didn't go back to sleep. Then when morning came and I went outside to get my mom's newspaper, I saw a big mess at my lemon tree. Peals everywhere, hoof prints, all over, and I think I lost a branch. When I went back inside, I got a present and a note saying sorry about the lemon tree. After that, on Christmas Eve whenever I sleep, I hear the bells and I know he's real."

Erik smiled. "I always thought Santa was a myth since I never gotten presents from him."

Ariel said, "Well I he is real, but he only appears to children and then when we're older, he helps us remind us what Christmas is all about. I should know since at 18 I wrote him saying no more presents for me, but give a ton to my God-son David."

Erik asked, "How did you know that your parents didn't write that?"

Ariel said, "But the gift only had SC while my parents always write in as Santa, plus their shock faces tells it all."

Erik chuckled and looked at the violin said, "I always wanted to play one after Christine left. I would always borrow from a musician before he realized it's gone, but now I have one for my own." He smiled and looked at her. "Ready for your gift?"

Ariel said, "Sure." She got off the bed as Erik got up and went to the other room and came back, walking slowly, with a box. "Another Nativity Scene?"

Erik said, "Something better." He placed it on her lap and they heard a small meow.

Ariel eye's widen and gently opened the box. Inside was a kitten no older then 2 years old. She was a tortoise colored fur cat, so she was a mutt, but she looked half Siamese cat cause of her muzzle. "Oh Erik, she beautiful." She gently picked her up and pets her. The cat soon like her touch and started to purr.

Erik said, "I went to the pet store the other day, and saw she was the last of the kittens. No one wanted her cause she was a mutt, so I ask the gentleman if can have him as a Christmas present. He gave her a bath and I brought her here."

Ariel said, "Oh Erik, she's perfect. What name should we give her?"

Erik thought about it for a moment. "I'm not really good with girl names really. What would you give her?"

Ariel asked, "Well how about Rosalina?"

Erik repeated. "Rosalina." He likes it. "Sounds perfect. Where did you hear that name from?"

Ariel said, "It's actually a combination of my great-grandmothers' name from my mother and father's side of the family. My mom's grandmother's name was Rosalba and my dad's grandmother's name was Louise. So why not?" She felt Rosalina's head rub under her chin.

Erik smiled and rubbed the cat's head and she gladly receives it. "Sounds perfect for her since she's a mix too. Those name sound Spanish and Italian."

Ariel said, "That's because I'm half and half. Yeah my last name sounds weird but I'm Mexican and Italian." Rosalina jumped off the bed. "Ready for your present?"

Erik smiled. "What did you get?" he asked.

Ariel got the box and gave it to him. "I hope you love it. Made it myself but got design ideas from some shops." she said.

Erik unwrapped the box and inside was a beautiful white tuxedo. To describe it the best I can, if you look up 'A Monster in Paris' the white suit that the flea wears is what Ariel made, but without the hat. Erik picked it up. "This is beautiful. I've never seen a white suit before." He saw the blue vest, scarf and shirt inside the box. He pulled them out of the box. "Where did you get the inspiration from?"

Ariel asked, "Remember the sing I sang a few months ago? Le Seine?" Erik nodded. "Well I remember the play it was from and the designed so I just copy it. Though I did not make the hat since it was more of a record and not a hat. Oh and I did add a blue vine design on the collar, flaps, and on the trim to make it original."

Erik kissed her. "Thank you Ariel. This is the best present I've ever receive."

Ariel smiled and kissed him. "Anything for the one I love."


	26. New Years

After Christmas it didn't take long for the Masquerade Ball and the New Year to come. Everyone was dressing up for the ball. The kids, the singers, the dancers, everyone and who else they have invited. Ariel was in her room getting ready too. She decided to wear the dress she made to match Erik's Red Death theme but added one color so it would stand out. It was a red ball gown dress with a black skirt cover with a yellow trim that is split in the front, red long sleeves, a red with a black V bodice, and black with pearls jewel design covering the sweetheart neckline it has and red shoes. For jewelry, she wore her necklace from Erik, a pearl earring, and a simple silver crown with white jewels on it. Her hair was in a braid and was wrapped in a bun just like Elsa's. As for her mask it was a Colombina white ice with golden swirls masquerade mask. Once she was dressed she got a fancy collar for Rosalina. Rosalina was looking at herself in the mirror and didn't notice the collar until she saw it. She started to hiss. Ariel said, "Now Rosalina, it's only until Midnight. I won't even have it on tight on you. Wanna give it a try?" The cat stood still as Ariel gently put it on. Rosalina stood still as it was clasp on. "There." The cat didn't bother it but scratched it until it felt right.

Then Ariel heard the mirror move and Rosalina jumped down from the dressier and ran to Erik. Erik smiled and picked her up. "I see you have a collar on. Be happy it isn't a mask." He was wearing his Red Death clothes but got on a different mask. It was still a skull mask but not a full face like before. In fact the best way it can be describe is the 2004 version of the Red Death. Erik saw her. "That's a beautiful dress. I'm surprise you didn't pick a cat mask."

Ariel said, "Well I have one but I'm saving that for a different night." Then she remembered something. "Have you seen Philippe anywhere? He's missing again?"

Erik said, "No where to be seen and I'm getting tried of his hiding. He wasn't even good at it when he was alive." He put the cat down and she jumped in Ariel's arms. "You ready?"

Ariel said, "As we've ever been."

Erik gently took her arm as they walked out of the room and to where the other celebrators were. When they arrived, they all looked at Erik and Ariel who were at the top of the stairs and looked down. Erik looked nervous and Ariel looked at him worried. Would they scream, yell, run away, or do anything dangerous? These thoughts ran through Erik's mind as he stand there frozen in place. Ariel gently squeezes his hand. He looked at her and she nodded. Erik took a breath and with cane in hand, he made it stomp it on the ground 3 times and yelled, "Let the Masquerade Ball commence!"

That's when everyone sing and dance to their delight. "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade…Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade…Masquerade! Look around - there's another mask behind you!"

"Flash of mauve…"

"Splash of puce…"

"Fool and king…"

"Ghoul and goose…"

"Green and black…"

"Queen and priest…"

"Trace of rouge…"

"Face of beast…"

"Faces…Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round…in an inhuman race…"

"Eye of gold…"

"Thigh of blue…"

"True is false…"

"Who is who?"

"Curl of lip…"

"Swirl of gown…"

"Ace of hearts…"

"Face of clown…"

"Faces…Drink it in, drink it up, till you've drowned in the light…in the sound…"

Ariel and Erik sang, "But who can name the face?"

Everyone dance together like a royal ball. "Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds…Masquerade! Take your fill let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads…Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows breathing lies…Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes…Masquerade! Run and hide - but a face will still pursue you!"

Giry yelled, "What a night!"

Meg yelled, "What a crowd!"

Ariel said, "Makes you glad! Makes you proud!"

Erik said, "All the crème de la crème! Watching us watching them!"

Then Meg and her mother, "And all our fears are in the past!"

Ariel said, "A year..."

Erik said, "Of relief!"

Meg said, "Of delight!"

Giry and Ariel said, "Of Elysian peace!"

Meg and Erik said, "And we can breathe at last!"

Giry sang, "What a joy!"

Meg sang, "What a change!"

Ariel said, "What a blessed release!"

Erik sang, "And what a masquerade!"

Then everyone sang and dance, "Masquerade! Paper faces on parade Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Grinning yellows, Spinning reds Masquerade! Take your fill let the spectacle astound you!"

As it went on, everyone had a fun time. Everyone was dancing with their partner, if they guess it right from the mask, and the music was playing all through the night. Erik and Ariel, with Rosalina in arm, were dancing around the waltz like a royal couple. As they dance, there was a circle around them of people looking at them. Madam Giry smiled at the 2 but mostly for Erik. She never saw him so happy before, not even with Christine he felt this happy. Meg looked at them with dreamy look thinking that maybe someday that will be her with her soul mate. Then 2 people walked up to them. Erik and Ariel turned their heads and saw Raoul and Christine. They tense up as well as everyone else. The music stopped when the players saw them. Christine went to Erik. She was in the same white dress that she wore when she was singing. "Erik, may I have this dance?"

Ariel was about to protest when Raoul asked, "Miss Belladonna, may I too have this dance?"

Ariel and Erik swallowed and looked at each other, as they were puzzled about what they should do. Then Erik said, "2 songs and that's it."

The 2 broke away and started to dance with Raoul and Christine. Raoul was about to place a hand on Ariel's shoulder but the cat that was laying there growl at him. "Forgive Rosalina," said Ariel. "She isn't too kind to strangers." Raoul put that hand on her waist instead.

As Erik and Christine dance Erik asked, "Why are you here? You already cursed me enough when we recreated Don Juan and you were there."

Christine said, "One can never forget her first love."

Erik wasn't buying that. "Cut the crap. Tell me your reason."

Christine said, "Not so easily fooled like you used to be." Then she sighs. "Alright I'll tell you why we're hear."

Back at Raoul and Ariel, Raoul said, "I always thought it would be impossible for one to soften a Phantom's heart, but it appears I was wrong. You did the impossible."

Ariel said, "Nothing is impossible Raoul. Only limitations in imaginations. Why are you here?"

Raoul said, "Cause me and my wife have a proposition for you and Erik."

Ariel asked, "What is it? If it's about your wife coming back, then the answer is no. Her room has already been changed and we already have enough dancers and singers."

Raoul said, "It's not that. But something better."

Back at Erik and Christine. Erik asked, "You want us to hire your daughter?

Christine said, "Ever since Don Juan she's been dreaming of working in an Opera House. Though she doesn't have experience, she can be taught."

Erik asked, "And what do you gain? Ariel warned me about stage-mothers and fathers. They live their dream through their child to the point they become strippers or nearly die."

Christine said, "Just knowing that my daughter is following her dream. My father died before, he saw my dream—"

Erik interrupted. "That's because of the Angel of Music crap."

Christine sighs in frustration. "But just know she has her family's support should make her happy. At least discuss this with Ariel, Meg, and Madam Giry."

Erik said, "I will, but don't expect any miracles."

Back at Ariel and Raoul, Raoul said, "If you accept this offer, I'm in your debt and have my undying gratitude."

Ariel said, "IF we accept you promise me 2 things: 1 never become an addictive gambler and loose your fortune. And 2 don't treat you kids like shit. Unless you already have if you have a son." Raoul frown at her. "Judging from your face, you already started the first one."

Raoul said, "But I'll get my fortune back."

Ariel shook her head. "Trust me Mr. de Chagny, the house always wins." Then she thought of an idea. "If all goes well next year, I will give you the money to keep you out of trouble, BUT you will never gamble again."

Raoul said, "The deal will only work if you hire our daughter."

Ariel said, "We will let the tryouts tells us first."

After the 4 dance, Ariel quickly left Raoul and went to Erik, but not before Rosalina swipe at Raoul and left a mark on his hand. Once Ariel was in his arms he said, "Some New Year this turns out to be."

Ariel said, "Believe me I've seen worst. We have a lot to talk about in the morning."

Soon midnight came and after everyone celebrated and a few kisses were exchange, Ariel and Erik went to the lair, and Ariel removed Rosalina's collar and started to remove the painful pins. "So what should we do about Evelina?"

Erik removed his clothes. "I honestly have no idea. Have you heard her sing before?"

Ariel shook her head. "Not once, but she's sensitive and a bit naive at times. It's a double edge sword in my opinion."

Erik said, "Christine said we should discuss this with Meg and Giry."

Ariel turned to him as she removed her make-up and put on her glasses. "That can tip the scale on or against our favor." She groaned and leaned back against her seat as Rosalina jumped off and to Erik's bed. "For now, we're tired and we can't really think straight."

Erik pets the cat. "Yeah. We all need sleep. I'll talk to Madam Giry and Meg about a meeting in the afternoon." He smiled at he. "Sleep with me tonight?"

Ariel smiled. "As in same bed or do you still have a dirty mind?" she asked.

Erik said, "Just sleeping." He took off his mask. "Too tired to do anything else really."

Ariel went behind a curtain and changed into her pjs. "You got it big boy." She walked to the bed and Rosalina jumped off and went into her little bed, which was like a mini-swan bed and went to sleep.

The 2 got into bed, Ariel resting her head on his chest, and Erik's arm around her. He kissed her head. "I love you." he said.

Ariel smiled and looked at him. "I love you too." Then she kissed him." As they kissed, Erik pulled down a rope and the curtain surrounded the bed. Then he got on top of her. "I said no dirty mind."

Erik replied, "I make no promises love." Then the spend the night making out leave nothing no less then a few hickies.


	27. Beauty & the Beast

When morning came the next day, Ariel woke up to Rosalina gently pawing her face. Ariel smiled and gently pets her. "Go wake up Erik." she said.

Rosalina went to Erik and tried the same thing, but he didn't wake up. Then she did something that did the trick; she bit his ear. That woke up him. "OW!" He opened his eyes and pushed Rosalina's face away. He sat up and rubbed his ear. "Damn that hurt!"

Ariel covered her mouth so she wouldn't laugh. Erik glared at her. "I swear I didn't think she'll do that."

Erik rolled his eyes as he check for bleeding. "Yeah right." Then he felt Rosalina rubbing her head against his hand. "Kissing up isn't going to help cat. No fish tonight." He got up and got dress. "Since it's going to be a day off, I'll go to Madam Giry and Meg to set up the meeting."

Ariel put the covers over her head. "Can I sleep in then?" Then the cat pulled off the covers. Ariel sat up and looked at Rosalina. "Do I have to ask you for permission?"

Erik chuckled and picked up Rosalina. "I'll give you an extra hour and a half." He pulled the covers over her. "I'll take over until then."

Ariel said, "Thanks you're a lifesaver." Then she went back to sleep.

Erik went to the kitchen and got something for breakfast. Luckily for him, Ariel made a habit of making food and making them last for a while. It wasn't as efficient as a fridge but it saves on cooking time. After breakfast, Erik made his way to Giry and Meg's room since they're sharing one. He entered the room and they saw him. Giry asked, "What is it?"

Erik asked, "I'm sure you're well aware of last night of Christine and Raoul?"

Meg said, "Kind of surprise they would come here after the big vow years ago."

Erik said, "Well now they want something: They want their daughter to sing in our Opera House. I was hoping this afternoon we can discuss this once we're all awake."

Giry said, "We'll discuss this in Ariel's office at noon. I have a feeling we all have some opinions about this matter." Erik nodded and left.

Well the afternoon came quicker then anyone expected. The 4 were already dressed and went into Ariel's office. Once Erik was in there, and the last one, he locked the door. Rosalina jumped into Ariel's lap. "We know why we're all here. We got a proposition from Raoul and Christine. They want their daughter here to sing. Before we vote, I need to hear your opinions of the matter. Meg, you were Christine's friend please go first."

Meg said, "Well I don't mind their daughter here, but I'm not so sure about Christine and Raoul. Yes we were friends, but they were all secretive. It might have been Erik this whole time, no offence, but maybe we should give Evelina a chance."

Then it was Giry's turn. "I also agree with Meg, but I do have one worry in my mind. After I left the opera house, we have been going to some auditions and I have noticed a lot of stage parents coming and going. Now I don't know if Christine and Raoul are now that type of parents, but if we do hire Evelina, we put the 2 on a tight leash."

Then Erik. "I say we hire her, but ban her parents. The opera house is finally getting itself back on it's feet and we've been getting good reviews to the point we're going to reuse the same 12, but in the back of my mind, they want her as lead singer for all 12."

Then finally Ariel. "I also have that same feeling, but I don't think of it as pride. I recently found out that Raoul has a gambling problem and the 2 might be using their daughter to enable his addiction. But I have told him that if we do hire her, we will give him money but to never gamble with. Don't know how solid his word is, but that's all we know for now."

Then they decided to do a vote by picking up pieces out of a hat. All 4 put down their vote and one by one Ariel picked them up. "Hire Evelina." Then another, "Hire Evelina." And then a third one, "Hire Evelina." She looked at the last one and it was the same. "Then we're all agreed, we'll hire her, but she is starting at the bottom until further notice. We need to test her singing and dancing and keep an eye on her parents."

The 4 disperse and Erik went into his lair to write a note. It didn't take long for it to reach the house. Evelina came into the library where her parents were waiting. "Mother, father, we got a letter from the Opera House." she said.

The other 2 gathered round as she opened the letter. "What does it say?"

Evelina said, "It's from Erik. 'Miss Evelina de Chagny, after much consideration, my colleague and I have decided to hold an audition to see what your talent is. Come to the opera house this May on the first week and come prepared for both singing and dancing. After the audition we will settle on what role will be perfect for you for the time being. Don't be late. Signed E &amp; A."

Her father said, "Perfect practice gap Evelina. Once you are hired, your dreams will come true."

Evelina said, "I always wanted to perform, but this is all so fast."

Christine said, "Life never slows down for anyone dear. We just have to take things one step at a time."

Evelina got excited. "I better go practice. I'll be in the music room." Then she ran off.

Raoul went to his wife. "Guess it was easy persuading the 2 then."

Christine said, "Actually judging from this note, she has a long road ahead of her. I just hope she understand the hardships that come with it."

Meanwhile, back at the opera house, Ariel and Erik have been looking all over for Philippe. "Philippe!" yelled Ariel. "Come on out this isn't funny anymore!"

They were both in the library looking all over. Rosalina was on Erik's shoulder. "The blasted book. Need to lock him up." he said. Then finally he found the book under a chair. "Finally." He got up. "Wait a minute."

Ariel went to him. "What is it?"

Erik said, "It has the same notes from when you arrived, but the cover, it's different." Then it started to shake and it went on the ground. Erik pushed Ariel back for safety.

Then the book stopped shaking and it floated up in the air. Then the book opened to a different face, a woman's face. "Help! Save me daughter and her love! They need your help! And evil witch as cursed them and it's up to you to save them and to find out more about your past." Then the book started to glow and when the 3 covered their faces cause of the brightness they vanished.

When the light went away, Ariel saw she was in the courtyard of a big stone palace. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the giant gate. "Oh my goodness."

Then it opened and a man came out. "Who are you?" he asked.

Ariel was in awe about the person but quickly bowed. "Forgive me your majesty. You may not believe me, but I'm a bit lost."

He asked, "Are you looking for someone?"

Ariel said, "Yes. His name is Erik, and somehow we got separated."

The man said, "Well why not come with me, I'm going to visit my love Belle. Maybe she can help you."

Ariel said, "Thank you." Then the 2 walked off together, but hind them was 1 small spider and when it's eyes looked at the 2, it glowed red.


End file.
